Sands of Time and Shadows of Old
by Yami Yugi Chan Returns
Summary: Thanks for all your GREAT reviews, here is Chapter 24, not too long 25 is coming soon! Been so busy with exams, sorry all! R&R for MORE! ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Remember the past?

Who am I?

Who are you?

Why do I know you?

Have we met before?

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine and I never claim to own it in any of my fics, the names Nahkat and Sette are mine you are welcome to use them, so long as you credit me. 

I'm doing a "real" style fic instead of my usual "Script" style, some people don't like my Randomness so I'm doing a sequel to "Through a Kings Eyes". If I get good reviews then I'll write more, if not then I'll scrap the idea! ^_^

[] & {} Count as dream speech and as thoughts.

Ooooh yeah possible Yaio warning later, we'll have to see…….

(Turtle Game Shop, roughly 3:26 am)

[SETTE!! SETTE DON'T GO!! I LOVE YOU!!] Cries of pain, two people one still and cold looking the other wrought with pain and worry. Stepping closer the two people are shadowed and too hard to make out, the only thing that is visible are the dead bodies the blood and the surroundings. An ancient temple, markings of arcane evil adorn every wall, scribed in blood and black paint. 

More cries then a dark voice, a familiar voice {You don't want to live anymore do you?}

The same voice that cried [No…. I want to be with him.]

{Then you shall}

[Will we meet again?]

{I have a feeling that you already know each other}

"AHHHH!!" Yugi sat up screaming, clutching his sheets and sweating.

Yami appeared before his Aibou in an instant, worry etched on his usually calm and near stony featured "Aibou? What is wrong? A nightmare?"

Yugi nodded, sweat clung to his brow and his violet eyes were filled with pain and worry "Y-yes Yami I had a nightmare, a horrible, painful nightmare…." Yugi began to sob, he clung to Yami for comfort.

Yami blinked "Painful? Who hurt you?"

Yugi shook his head "N-not me, another person, I was watching….."

Yami looked in to his Aibous eyes, he could feel a slight nostalgia coming over him "Continue, what happened in your nightmare?"

Yugi looked thoughtful "Umm.. W-well I was in a temple, an evil one. Full of weird writings and pictures, there were lots of dead bodies and blood, so much blood…."

Yami went pale, his features became contorted with an ancient fear and horror, a remembrance that pieced his soul [God….. It.. it sounds so familiar… and yet… is it?] Yami racked his brain trying to remember if anything so dark and horrible had ever come to his attention. Yet nothing came to his mind he blinked then thought [B-but I can see it….. I feel like I ought to know this….]

Yugi turned to look at Yami, he tilted his head if Yami could look more afraid Yugi was sure his other half may die of a heart attack. He spoke up looking for answers in Yami's eyes "Yami….. What's wrong? You look so terrified….."

Yami closed his eyes and smiled ruefully "It is nothing young one… I merely worried about you, will you be ok? Or shall I stay with you to stop the nightmares?" Yami then opened his eyes and looked in to his Aibous' wide but sleepy eyes.

Yugi nodded and settled back down he then watched as Yami slipped in next to him and held him "Good night Yami"

Yami rested his head against Yugi's "Good night Aibou may only good dreams come now…" Yami laid there listening as Yugi rested, his soft breathing and his warmth were the only things Yami tried to focus on. But there were thoughts racing through his mind, things he could not just shrug off [That dream……. No Nightmare… It's like… I've done it, that it isn't a nightmare… but why don't I remember?!] 

Yami finally drifted off and returned to his soul room but through out his dreams all he could do was wonder………… 

(Turtle Game Shop 7:00 am)

"YUGI WAKE UP!!!!" Yugi's Grandpa yelled for the 20th time, Yugi could sleep through just about anything when he wanted to, finally Yugi's brow twisted in to a sleepy frown as his grandfathers yelling finally sank in.

He sat up groaning and rubbing his eyes "Mornin' Grandpa….." He yawned and looked around Yami was gone [Yami?] there was no response [You must still be asleep, lucky….] Yugi thought as he got up and began his daily routine of dressing and rushing out the door so that he could catch his train. Joey met up with him at the corner of his road and they headed to school together "Hey Joey!" Yugi said cheerfully, as ever.

Joey laughed "Mornin' Yuge!" 

Yugi grinned and said "So how are you today?" 

"Fine, tired but fine…… Heey you're lookin' pretty grotty you know? Did you go to bed late?" Joey looked at Yugi's sleepy violet eyes.

"No….. I just, I had a really creepy nightmare…… It was so strange!" 

"No kiddin' when creepy is involved with us it must be bad!" Joey groaned, praying that nothing bad or freaky would happen.

Yugi laughed and said "Well if anything happens then we'll be ready!" 

(Meanwhile at the Kaiba House)

[Nahkat…… You must be strong…. For me and for Egypt…]

[I CAN'T!! I AM NOT STRONG WITHOUT YOU!!]

Seto Kaiba sat up with a slight gasp he looked around and then groaned, sitting up and just waking up were never two things to do together. He flopped back down [What the hell was that? Who are Sette and Nahkat? I feel like this is familiar… but…. Nah! It's just working over time!] With a sigh Seto tried to get up once more, this time he managed to stand and groggily carry himself to the bathroom, after washing and dressing he went down stairs and got the paper and some toast. Mokuba was eating his breakfast and watching a T.V show, Seto always wondered how Mokuba could manage to guide that spoon to his mouth while watching T.V and while laughing. Seto sat at the table then murmured "Morning Mokuba."

Mokuba grinned and said without taking his eyes off the T.V "Mornin' Seto!!" then he resumed his giggling.

Seto shook his head and ate his toast, he needed to go to the office before school so he didn't have time to waste. He got up and put on his white coat "Mokuba, are you coming in the limo?"

Mokuba nodded and got his bag "Yup! Let's go!!" He dashed off.

Seto groaned and turned off the T.V [Why can't he turn it off? Just once?] however giving in Seto walked down to the limo and got in, Mokuba was dropped off at school and Seto gave him a note to hand in to his teacher.

Then he went to the office but as he looked through corporate log books and files he found himself wondering [Who the hell is Sette? Who the hell is Nahkat?] Finally Seto went to school, but he couldn't stop questioning these two people from his dream, who were they?

****

THE END OF CHAPTER 1

Ok guys I need 15 good reviews on this one, I'm not too sure yet whether I'll continue it so persuade me! ^_^

Oh yeah and check out my other fics unless you don't like script because I do script a lot… Because I don't think that I'm much good at this style!

Oh yea' before I forget check out Through a Kings Eyes if you haven't read that then this won't make much sense, or it might…. But you won't be in on everything!

Ciao 


	2. Chapter 2

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Chapter 2: Through the fields of my soul.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, I never claimed to own it and I never will own it. But I do own the names Sette and Nahkat, which you have full permission to use so long as you credit me. 

Yep, the second chapter of SoTaSoO! Another fairly short one I'm afraid, but if I get a few more nice reviews then I will continue. Also, I'm going to start another "Normal" fic and I would like your ideas, it can be anything really the only thing I'm not gonna include is Mary-Sues or Created Characters, I'm gonna do a plainly Yu-Gi-Oh story. So guys, suggestions on your way out would be appreciated! ^_^

On to the Fic! 

(Domino High School, 9:30 am)

Yugi and Joey made it in and were sitting down as the Teacher took their Register, Mokuba ran in and handed the Teacher Seto's note then he dashed off to his class. After the Teacher had finished he walked out, their next teacher would be along shortly. Joey turned to Yugi and noticed that the smaller boy looked worried and thoughtful, Yugi was staring out in to space and he was frowning. "Hey Yuge, if you were gonna kill someone I'd say now was the time! What're you upset about?"

Yugi blinked, pulling himself from his thoughts "Oh… it's n-nothing Joey, really I'm fine!" Yugi smiled then sighed inside [I wish I knew what was going on with Yami, this isn't the first time that something has bothered him….. I wonder if it is to do with his past?]

Tèa walked over and smiled "Hey guys! Wanna duel Joey?"

Joey grinned "You won't beat me now!" He said grinning.

Tristin scooted over and said "I wanna see how Tèa is gonna kick your ass today! The score is still you none and Tèa 10 you know Joey?" 

Joey groaned then said "Well it changes today!!" 

Everyone laughed except Yugi who had resumed his thoughts, he turned to look out the window then he noticed Bakura, he sat there looking at Yugi. But something was wrong with Bakura, his deep brown eyes were narrowed in a dark smirk and Yugi could hear his voice in his head. [The puzzle….. I will have it! Oh! Yugi? Ask Yami how his past is, still haunting him?] Yugi blinked then realised, that was Yami Bakura. 

He got up and walked over to the darker half of Bakura "Bakura, what do you know about Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Enough." Was the simple but taunting reply.

Yugi blinked "You know something?"

Yami Bakura grinned "I know that you have the dreams! His memories!" 

Yugi blinked "What? I'm dreaming about Yami's past? How did you know about it?" 

Bakura laughed "I was there!" 

Yugi gasped "You were there in Egypt at the time?" 

Yami Bakura chuckled "Just tell Yami that his love is dead and he's not coming back!" 

Suddenly the puzzle glowed and Yami appeared, he grabbed Yami Bakura by his collar "What do you mean?" His eyes were narrowed to crimson slits, burning with confused rage.

Yami Bakura then snorted "Give me your puzzle and I'll tell you!" 

Yami growled "Tell me NOW!!" 

Yami Bakura's ring began to shimmer slightly "Too bad, looks like I'm changing once more…. Sooo sorry Yami, I know your secret but I'm not telling!" then Bakura appeared, brown eyes wide with shock and confusion "Yami? Are you ok? Did I do something?" he asked.

Yami sighed and released Bakura, he closed his eyes "No you didn't……" Yami then disappeared in to his Soul Room, leaving Yugi to ponder Yami Bakura's words. 

(Turtle Game Shop 4:55 p.m.) 

Yugi walked down the road with his friends, they were laughing and joking but Yugi could not laugh, he was too worried about Yami, Bakura had managed to upset Yami quite badly. He had tried to call Yami at lunch but there was no reply, Yami had locked his Soul Room and he was staying there. Yugi looked up at the sky [Yami…….. Why are you so upset? What does Bakura's Yami know?] 

Yugi parted with his friends once they reached his door, everyone said their good byes and waved, Yugi smiled weakly then went inside. He went up stairs after saying hi to his grandpa, Yugi walked in to his room and dumped his bag on the floor. He then looked down at his puzzle and sighed [Yami I'm coming in!] he thought as he laid down and closed his eyes, entering the Soul Room.

He looked around, it was darker at the moment than he remembered it also it was quiet, even Yami's Bedroom looked dark. Yugi looked up there were no stars in the sky tonight, only clouds and a moon as pale as death. Yugi walked on as he did he looked at the things which adorned Yami's room, they were all ageing and greying fast Yugi was worried now. He ran up the huge flight of stairs to Yami's room, he pushed through the soft silky golden curtains and looked for his Yami. Yami laid on his bed, face buried in the mass of pillows, he was motionless and he looked like he had been there for days. Yugi gasped [Is-is he.. no he.. he can't.. be dead!] Yugi ran over "YAMI!!" He cried, shaking Yami.

Yami opened his crimson eyes and looked at Yugi, his face was slightly flushed and his eyes were a little red and puffy "Y-yes Aibou?" he croaked, his voice was hoarse and he looked ill.

Yugi gasped "Yami, what….. what are you doing to yourself?" 

Yami sighed "I don't know! I can't remember who I was! I am.. nothing… It is nothig Aibou." Yami turned away, rolling on his side so that Yugi could not see the fresh set of tears.

Yugi blinked "Yami…… What's the matter?" Yugi I wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. 

Yami flinched slightly but then relaxed in to his Aibou's embrace " ……….."

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed "I would tell you…"

Yami blinked then turned his head "I can't tell you, I don't know myself Aibou….. I just feel as though that dream and me are connected……" He then turned away, his pride was unwilling to let him spill his soul. [I was once a Pharaoh I must deal with my problems!] 

(Meanwhile) 

Seto sat in his comfortable leather business chair, he was in a board meeting but he was not listening [Who are they? Arrrrgh! I can't think!] He stood up and said "Board meeting over, until tomorrow!" he then stormed out to his limo. 

He got home and went to his room he flopped back on to the bed and growled [what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I having these visions?] 

He soon lulled himself to sleep, he began to dream once more his dreams were twisted but it was as though they were part of a story.

[Nahkat….. Tonight… I die…..]

[No! You can't…… I- I love you too much!]

[Nahkat, be strong…. We will meet again in your heart!]

[Sette, I can't live without you…. I just can't!]

[You will….. We will meet again] 

Seto sat up with a cry, it was only 3:00 in the morning but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't sleep, those voices, why were they familiar? Who were they? Seto groaned out [More questions that I have no answers for!! Arrrrgh!!] He stormed down to his study to work…….

****

THE END OF CHAPTER 2

Want more? Want to know what Yami Bakura knows? Want to know if Seto gets his answers? Will Yami open up? Will Yugi have more dreams?

The suspense! Well give me 5 more good reviews and I will do more, if not then the whole thing ends!

Ciao 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, there is no point in suing me unless you like sweet wrappers and the only thing in this fic that I own are the names Sette and Nahkat, which you may use so long as you credit me! ^_~

I didn't even begin to imagine that you guys would like this style, I personally don't feel that I do it well enough to give it justice and I do warn you that there may be a little yaio in this chappie but I can't say for sure, after all I'm writing it as we speak. But I'll be sure to give a small warning a head so that those of you who don' like Yaio but still read anyway can jump out at the last sec! ^_^

On to the ficcie!! 

(Turtle Game Shop)

[Sette, please wake up! Come on Sette!] More familiar, frantic cries of pain and of near insanity.

{Forget this world, forget that which brings you pain! Forget this and give your empty life to the dark, little Pharaoh….. You no longer have a vigour for life. Give yours up to allow Egypt to live!} That dark voice of velvet another familiar voice, another dream. 

[I want to be with him….. Sette] The crying voice was tearful and slightly mad now, it was such a painful sound.

There was a smirk in the dark voices tone {Well then come with me, our deaths will be the worlds rebirth!}

[AGGGH…. S-Sette….. I—I love you….] The voice whispers then the sound of blades cutting flesh and blood sloshing. Finally the soft sobs of a broken and crazy man…..

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Yugi sat up screaming wildly, his eyes were wide, tears were streaking his face and he was gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Aibou!" Yami was there in an instant, holding the sobbing boy, the second time in two nights, déjà vu began to sink in to Yami's mind, on two levels. Yugi and this vision, once again Yugi described what he saw and Yami knew that he should know what it was. 

"Y-Yami….. I-I-I…. The voices…. It all sounds so-so-so painful and sad…." Yugi whispered.

Yami cupped Yugi's cheek in his hand and looked in to his Aibou's wide, teary eyes "Yugi, my light, please don't let these evil dreams consume your mind. I know they pain you but try to block them from your mind and from your soul! They only hurt you and that which causes only pain and no good is never worthy of the pure……….."

Yugi looked at Yami "Like Sette and Nahkat?"

[Sette and Nahkat?] Those two names ran through Yami and sent a violent shiver down his spine. He looked at Yugi "W-what happened to this…. Sette and Nahkat?" 

Yugi blinked then said "Uhhh well Sette dies and Nahkat gets very upset about it! I never can see what happened or what these two look like……. But they sound so familiar and yet…. I can't place them."

Yami's eyes widened as images flashed through his eyes, blood, death, swords, people, cries screams, the smell of evil and death, it was all coming back to him now, images but still Yami hadn't managed to put them together he only saw them. He turned to Yugi "Anything else?" 

Yugi shook his head and settled back down "Don't leave me Yami….. I don't want to be alone tonight!" 

Yami smiled at his Aibou and laid with him, once again thoughts raced through his mind but still some things were unclear, he would need more information and he knew where he could get it!

(Domino High School, before school)

Yugi was stood in the playground alone, Yami had practically ran all the way to school, his eyes burning with fierce will and determination. Yugi had wondered what this was about the only clue Yami had given was "Answers Aibou! I'm getting answers!" Yugi watched as Yami sat on the wall, looking around like a hawk searching for prey. Suddenly Yami jumped off the wall and dashed off toward a person, Yugi followed but found himself locked in their Soul Room, he could no longer hear Yami or see him.

Yami Bakura laughed "Yami! So nice to see you again! Had any visions yet?" 

Yami growled, he was losing his temper very fast "Yami Bakura!" He slammed the taller boy in to a wall "Tell me what you know NOW!!" His crimson eyes burned with restored rage, he had to know the truth. 

Yami Bakura laughed harshly "Why should I tell you? What good does that do me?"

"Tell me and I'll let you live, don't tell me and I shall banish your dark soul to the realm of shadows!" 

Yami Bakura grinned "You've already tried that! Yami, face it…… You have nothing and I have the only key to the door that blocks your mind! But to get the key, you're going to have to give me your puzzle…."

Yami suddenly threw Yami Bakura against a chain link fence and said in a roaring growl "If you don't tell me then I will find a way to hurt you! I will find a way to strike fear and terror in to that black husk you call a heart…." 

"Humph, I will tell you nothing little Yami except in order for the dark to be sealed…"

Yami cut in, crimson eyes wide as he remembered the phrase "A sacrifice of the dark must be made………." He blinked, Yami Bakura chuckled and walked off.

Yugi appeared and grabbed Yami by his shoulders and shook him "YAMI!! YAMI!! WHAT IS WRONG?" 

Yami stood there motionless, eyes wide that one sentence had opened a door, that quote made all the more sense "I-I was there…." Was all he whispered before he disappeared.

Yugi blinked and fell to his knees he whispered "What is going on?" 

(Later that day)

Yugi was walking alone to English, he was lost in his thoughts and didn't even notice Seto when he banged in to him "Sorry…" He mumbled.

"Hey brat! Watch where your goin'!" Kaiba growled then muttered "Damn it all! Who the fuck is Nahkat?"

Yugi looked up, his head snapped up and he gasped "You know Nahkat?" He turned to face the surprised Kaiba.

"What?" They both blinked "You know Nahkat?" Hissed Seto.

"No, why Kaiba do you? What about Sette?" Yugi whispered.

Both of them gasped at the realisation that they both knew these two characters "How do you know them then?" Growled Seto, ice blue eyes as cold as ever.

"through my dreams"

Seto's eyes widened "The same way….. What the hell is this? Is this to do with that Yami thing in your puzzle?" 

Yugi nodded "I think so…."

Yami spoke [Get away from him now! Aibou don't ask! Just go!]

Yugi blinked "Seto, I uh have to go… Can we talk later today?" 

Seto nodded "Tell that thing that I'll have some questions for him! He better have the answers!" With a slight growl Seto stormed off thinking [Yugi is involved? Great just what I needed!] 

Yugi blinked [Why did you want that Yami?]

Yami merely replied [I have my reasons Aibou, I really do……]

Yugi looked bothered but accepted Yami's words for now, he had to go to English…..

****

END OF CHAPTER 3

REVIEW! REVIEW! AND REVIEW! More suspense, what will Kaiba and Yugi talk about? What DOES Yami Bakura know? Will he spill it? Why did Yami want him to get away from Seto? What the hell is going on? ^_^ Know soon, if I get my reviews.

Oh and I'm very serious about this new Fan Fic, I want your ideas, it's gonna be a normal fic so if you all have ideas I'd love to hear them, Saendie any ideas? SM? Guys?

Well let me know, either in a review or through an e-mail (Use my yamiyugichan@yahoo.co.uk address) ^_^

--Ciao-- 


	4. Chapter 4

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, it belongs to others! Oh but Sette and Nahkat are mine, as ever you guys may use 'em and all that so long as you credit me! ^_^

I can't believe that this is actually fairly popular! I mean I don't think it's great but wow all the reviews are sooo nice they make me want to continue! More shortness I'm afraid and I'm still very serious about your ideas, so long as they're not Mary-Sue or CC based! ^_^ Come on guys I need your inspiration! ^_~

On to the 3rd chapter!! 

(Bakura's house)

Yami Bakura sat on Bakura's bed, he growled to himself "How dare that little brat try and grab me! How dare he make demands! Grrrr I'll show him….." Suddenly an evil light dawned in the evil boy's eyes "I will get him back…. I'll get him back in a way that will make him cry! Heheheheh" Yami Bakura laughed evilly as he thought through his dark and elaborate plot, this was fool proof! 

(Yugi's Bedroom)

Yami was laying on Yugi's bed, throwing a ball at the wall, he was still in shock but for Yugi's sake he tried not to show it, after all his little Aibou was probably still worried about his nightmare. Yugi was doing his homework, it was a piece on the Nile and how it's floods were caused and how they helped the people. Yami read the questions and snorted "Those two are easy Aibou!" 

Yugi turned, a single eyebrow raised "Oh? So how does the Nile overflow?" 

Yami smiled proudly "Because we ask Ra to do that, we ask him to saturate our lands to make our crops grow!" 

Yugi blinked "Ummm no Yami……." He turned back to finish off his work once it was done he turned back to Yami "Yami? What did you mean by I was there?" 

Yami blinked, his face turning blank "It was nothing Aibou, really…" 

"It involved my dream didn't it?" Yugi was now sitting beside Yami, looking in to the pools of crimson but finding nothing more that resentment, toward his questioning. 

"It is nothing my Aibou, trust me…… It does not concern you, and I prefer not to talk on worthless matters…" Yami closed his eyes then entered his Soul Room, locking the door, he would sulk for the rest of the night. 

Yugi sighed and whispered "Ok Yami, but now I have to see Kaiba…." Yugi dashed downstairs and yelled to his Grandpa "GRANDPA! I'M GOING OUT!!"

His grandpa yelled "MAKE SURE YOU EAT!!" 

Yugi nodded then dashed off to meet Kaiba, they had agreed that day in Maths to meet in a local Library, Yugi entered and found Kaiba sitting in a chair, arms folded and a scowl on his face [Ooooh dear…. He doesn't look happy.. Not that Kaiba ever is happy but he looks very angry today!] Yugi thought as he approached the taller boy. "H-hi Kaiba…. Been waiting long?" Yugi asked putting on a sweet smile.

Kaiba snorted and muttered "Long enough!" then his ice blue glare was on Yugi and he said in a low growling voice "What the hell is going on?"

Yugi blinked then said "Well, only Yami can answer that and I can't get him out!" 

Kaiba growled and grabbed Yugi by his shirt and dragged him outside "Listen Pipsqueak! These freaky dreams are making my life hell! Now get your weirdo Yami outta there NOW!!" 

Yugi blinked "Uhhh Yami? Come out please?" 

No response, Kaiba groaned then grabbed the puzzle and yelled "YAMI! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW! I WANT MY ANSWERS!"

Yami appeared in a small glow of dim light, he looked at Kaiba with dark, furious eyes "what?" he hissed, his sharp glare rivalled Kaiba's 

" I want answers to why I'm having these dreams!" 

Yami blinked "What you have them too?" 

Kaiba rolled his eyes "Yes I have these stupid dreams too!" 

Yami suddenly looked rueful "Ah… So this is how fate plays this game eh?" Then without another word he went back in to the puzzle and would not answer no matter how many times Kaiba cursed and called him a Jackals piece of shit. 

Finally Kaiba stormed off, promising Yugi that he would get his answers and that Yami would pay, Yugi sighed and groaned "Awww man…. Now Yami's gonna be even more distant…" He turned to leave when he heard whispering.

"Yugi….. Yugi….. Yugi….. Yugi…" The voice laughed and teased him "Come here….. Come here…. Come here…." 

Yugi looked around and noticed a figure in the bushes "Uh? Who- Who is there?" 

The figure laughed again "Come Yugi….. Come Yugi……" 

Yugi walked over slightly, trying to see who was there, but shadows hid this person perfectly so Yugi stepped a little closer, the shadow laughed more "Who… Who are you?" He asked.

"Go to the park tomorrow to find out more about Yami, your dreams everything!" Then there was rustling and the shadow and voice were gone.

Yugi looked behind the bushes, who ever it was they certainly knew a lot! Yugi looked at his puzzle "Yami.….. I really want to help……." 

(Meanwhile)

Yami sat in his soul room, suddenly the clouds above swirled and a laughing could be heard, an ancient evil laughter it sounded so mocking, so taunting that it made Yami grind his teeth he got up and walked to his balcony. He looked out at the clouds then gasped "NO!" he cried 

The clouds swirled and formed in to a cloaked man his crimson eyes bore deeply in to Yami's "Dark vessel, you have grown so strong….. The gods, they hunger for your powers now…. You will have to fight a dark fight to save your soul and his……" The shadowy figure pointed at an image of Yugi.

Yami's eyes widened "NO! LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!!" Yami yelled then he glared at the Shadow "Who are you? Why are you so familiar?" his growl was ebbing to fearful nostalgia, he knew deep down who this was but yet the name just wasn't there, he knew he should know but the memories were not there.

The shadow tilted it's head "You really don't know? I suppose I should give those powerful lighter magic's more credit!" then with a snorting chuckle the shadow left as swirling clouds 

****

END OF CHAPTER 4

Ooooh the suspense, who is the shadow that spoke to Yugi? Does Yami know this man with the glowing eyes? What is going to happen? What will happen to Yugi? What is Y. Bakura scheming? 

Review to know! And this time I mean it I need some feedback! 

(Sorry about the length again!) --_--0

--Ciao-- 


	5. Chapter 5

Sands of Time and Shadows of old

Disclaimer: Yep it doesn't belong to me, Yu-Gi-Oh is sadly not a product of my mind but Sette and Nahkat do belong to me, use them with my blessing as long as you credit me! ^_^ 

Where did we leave it? Oh yeah shadows and threats of evil, a cliffhanger I don't know if more will be answered or if there will be more TO answer! Oh well but Guys I reeeally want your suggestions, for my next fic! ^_^ Please!! 

On to our ficcie

Blood. Blood everywhere, the walls the floor, coating bodies in a crimson sheen the red, thickening mixture even graced his hands, the blood of unknown people covered his hands. The sound of screaming had ebbed and there was nothing but roaring silence. The taste of salty, dark blood lingered on his lips and mixed with the taste of his loves blood……

Yami opened his eyes with a gasp [What?] he thought as he looked up at his ceiling [A-a dream? Or a memory?] he sat up and looked at his hands, no longer smeared in blood. He could still taste blood, then he realised he had cut his lip and he was bleeding. Yami growled and got up, Yugi was heading home and Yami was still feeling bad about leaving his Aibou when Kaiba had confronted him.

Yugi kicked a can as he wandered down the road alone, his thoughts were also racing [Who was that shadow? What could they know? How did they know about Yami and the dreams?] Yugi looked up to the glittering stars then he sighed.

Yami appeared before his Aibou, he looked at Yugi with eyes that said "I'm sorry" he opened his mouth to speak but stopped, he couldn't explain how and what he felt but in order for any of it to make sense he needed to! Yugi looked at him with sad eyes then Yami softly whispered "Aibou……."

Yugi smiled and shook his head "I understand Yami, I know how strange this is for you! It's ok!" 

Yami stared at his Aibou and then whispered "Really?" 

Yugi nodded "There have been times where I would have preferred for people to leave me alone and to stay away. Besides you'll tell me when you're ready…." Yugi then smiled and turned to leave, Yami grabbed his arm, stopping the smaller boy.

"Yugi…. Wait….. I…. I" Unable to find the words Yami kissed his Aibou softly, holding their soft kiss and savouring it [Sette] he thought as they kissed then he opened his eyes, they were wide [Sette? No. This cannot be Sette can it?] He looked at Yugi, it was impossible! Suddenly he gasped [Sette…. Seto! Oh god…. By Ra's heavenly light…… Can it be? Truly?] Yami gasped then broke his kiss.

Yugi blinked "Yami? Are you ok?" 

Yami nodded "Fine my Aibou…. Just remembering…" 

His light understood and raced Yami back home, that night Yami held his love closer than usual and told him how much he meant, sealing their bond in the early hours. Yugi looked at Yami, he was tired but happy "Yami? I love you, you know that right?" 

Yami smiled "I know, just as I love you…" 

Yugi slept in Yami's arms, Yami held his smaller lover and thought [I think Yugi is not safe here…. But how can I help him when I cannot help myself?] Yami shook his head and murmured "Aibou, I will protect you!" 

(Meanwhile)

Yami Bakura grinned and after punching Bakura once more in his face he disappeared in to the Shadow Realm to start his dark plan, he stood on a plain of wild shadows, the dark, black, navy blue and deep purple clouds swirled and billowed over head, laughter and ancient voices could be heard murmuring arcane nonsense. But to Yami Bakura it held wisdom so old and powerful that it had to be of use in his plans, he stood there, making swirling, caressing motions around his Ring and murmuring. His dark chant activated the mystical, potent magic of his ring, making it glow a dull gold then a door, a rustic door opened it showed a way to another place, a new playground. Grinning Yami Bakura walked through it, the dark mists swirling and carrying him off to the battleground of his plan…….

(In the Kaiba Mansion) 

Seto sat in a chair angrily muttering to himself, he hated being left in the dark for any reason, especially one that involved his midget of a rival and that weird Yami thing. Seto slammed his fist on his desk, he couldn't even think about making money and in Seto Kaiba's case, that was a problem. He groaned and walked out in to the gardens, maybe the night air would calm him and help him to relax. But the more he looked at that moon, the more he wanted answers [Grrrr just wait! I'll make sure that I know by tomorrow, I'll get Yugi to force that Yami thing out!!] HE thought before he stormed to his bedroom to try and sleep [And NO more stupid dreams thank you!] he murmured to his mind.

Mokuba walked passed and said "You're going to bed? Already? Wow, hard day at school?"

Seto shook his head and said "I just need some rest, good night Mokuba." 

Mokuba shrugged "Ok, g'night Seto" 

Seto got changed and climbed in to his bed, laying there he couldn't help but think about it [Sette and Nahkat? Why ARE those name so familiar? Hmmm do I know them? Have I met them?………. ARGH!! Stupid thoughts!] He huffed and turned on to his side so that he could rest and hopefully forget these visions 

[Tomorrow I die…… How will I tell Nahkat? Why must my one glimmer of happiness die? Why can I not have at least one good thing in my life? Wait I already do… But I want to be there with him so badly……. Nahkat…. I love you too….]

Seto's eyes opened at about 4:23 in the morning he ground his teeth and made a frustrated growl, this was the third night in a row that he had experienced these visions. Now they were bugging him, who was Nahkat? Who was Sette? Did it really matter to him? More to point why were these weird visions bothering him? Seto groaned and rolled over again, thinking over it would only hurt his head and confuse him more…….

(In the Soul Room)

Yami laid on his bed he was looking up at the constellations that were painted on the ceilings, then he turned to the statue of Ra he whispered "Father……. Please protect Yugi, my love…. I cannot bear another loss….." Suddenly he thought [Another loss? W-what does that mean?] Suddenly Ra's statue glowed and out of it stepped Ra himself, Yami instantly bowed before his father, head lowered.

"Stand young one" Ra said in a voice of powerful wisdom "You are confused"

Yami stood "Yes father I am." He said.

Ra smiled "But I promise you that everything shall make sense, eventually but you and your young one are not ready to learn it yet. You must face your self if you truly want to know…." Ra then faded in to the statue once more.

Yami stood there "First shadows, now gods and the knowledge that I must face myself? What is all of this?" 

(In the Shadows)

Yami Bakura stood in a room, a dark room of powerful spirits and of magic he laughed and spoke in dark tones in the ancient Egyptian language "OH spirits of imprisoned evil.. I call to you and summon you from your graves and confinements, avenge yourselves…" 

A voice snarled "Who has called us?" 

Yami Bakura grinned "One who would like revenge and power, like yourselves." 

There was a lot of murmuring then once particuallarly evil sounding shadow whispered "Who are you seeking to ruin?" 

Yami Bakura laughed "Why the Pharaoh of course!" 

The spirits snorted "We have no gripe with this Pharaoh…." 

"No, not THIS pharaoh, a Pharaoh that you all know very, very well…… If you will help then I will tell you my plan……. Do we have a deal?" 

The shadows laughed "Tell us then we'll decide!" 

Yami Bakura rose his Millennium Ring "If you want the power, then you're going to have to join me!" 

All the shadows hissed at the sight of the item "Gaaah, a Millennium Item! The Ring? The mover of Souls? Very well, but who are you?" 

"I am a theif and a stealer of souls, but I am now a dark demon seeking my revenge!" Yami Bakura grinned and said "Now, my plan, I will pay him back!!" 

****

END OF CHAPTER 5

Nothing was really answered, but it will be next! Our journey truly begins! I love all of your nice reviews and I promise to continue so long as I get these lovely reviews! ^_~

So guys, comments (So long as they're nice) and Suggestions are most welcome.

Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and of my whole story is it a good story? Does it need something else? And if anyone says it needs mechs then I'll kill 'em! ^_^

Only joking but if you do have any ideas I'd like 'em! They may help shape this story more!

Yugi: What is going on?

YYC: You'll see

Yami: ¬_¬ I need to know!

Y. Bakura: (Laughing merrily) I am scheming and plotting!

YYC: ¬_¬ You suck!

Y. Bakura: You'll enjoy my plans for you later, darling!

YYC: Brrrrr Turd boy!

Ciao! ^_~


	6. Chapter 6

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

(Chapter 6: Wow we've come so far haven't we? ^_^)

Disclaimer: ARRRGH!! I hate this bit sooooo much! Ok, Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine and I will never EVER claim to own it, just to be a fan of it and to love Bakura and Yugi and Yami!! ^_^

Sette and Nahkat are my names but you are most welcome to use them so long as you credit me! ^_^

We left it with Yami Bakura scheming…. ¬_¬ Today we're gonna see just WHAT that little Turd ball is scheming and hopefully we'll find more questions and answers! Who really knows? Well besides me…. I have to know ^_^ Ugh tooo much cherry coke and jelly beans…. Don't worry I'm not gonna go all hyper, I'm sticking with the mystery and evilness of this whole story ^_^ 

Well shall we continue? I think we shall! Oh yea, suggestions on your way out about my new fic will be very much appreciated and what new Humour fic you'd like, another cookery show? Home improvements? Chat show? Par-tay? What would you all like? ^_^

(In a dark Soul Room) 

Yami Bakura smirked as he watched Yugi walk toward the playground [At last, little Yugi, I have you now! Not even your precious Yami can save you!] He turned to the shadows "Soon ancient ones, soon you shall have your feast of the dark and your revenge!" Then without another word Yami Bakura summoned the power of his Millennium Ring, opening a door, he passed through it.

Yugi stood in the empty playground, it was cold night and he was alone, which made him a little nervous but he was sure that Yami would protect him! The Playground was totally desolate, no children played, only shadows on the walls, the street lamps were on spilling their orange-y light and boosting Yugi's confidence a little. But the clouds that hung and loomed over head covered the moon and stars, these billowing masses of black and navy blue were not welcome. They made Yugi feel closed in and isolated from people, he closed his eyes and thought to himself [Yami….. Watch over me…] Then he opened his eyes and called out in to the mass of black shadows "H-hello? Anyone here?"

There was nothing, no response only silence, wind blew through the trees rustling the leaves and silence roared in Yugi's ears. Finally he heard footsteps, smiling in relief he turned to the sound only to find no one, there was no one standing or approaching him. Then a voice spoke out "Over here" It echoed all around Yugi.

Yugi turned to where he thought the voice originated but there was nothing, it then called out again but nothing greeted his eyes. Finally Yugi did something he had never done before, out of frustration, fear and confusion he yelled out "WHERE ARE YOU!" Yugi looked around, violet eyes wide. Then laughter started, echoing and taunting, all around him from every angle, someone or something was toying and playing with him. Yugi turned, frantically looking for the source of the laughter, he couldn't find anything. Finally he felt a presence behind him, someone was here! Yugi turned, smiling in relief but then his smile fell in to a look of cold fear and shock, he fell back with a small yelp and whispered "Ahh Yami Bakura!?" cold fear gave way to absolute terror. Yugi backed up until all he could feel was the cold metal of the chain link fence "YAMI!!" He cried.

Yami Bakura grinned at the small, terrified boy then faster than lightning he ran at Yugi and snatched up the Millennium Puzzle. He admired it, looking at the ancient Sennen eye then he smiled, eyes narrowing in to a cruel smirk Yami Bakura tossed the puzzle aside, it landed with a heavy "clunk" in a corner of the dark playground. Yami Bakura turned back to Yugi then growled when Yugi was not there "……" He didn't mutter a word, he merely turned to see Yugi running toward one of the gates.

Yugi was just blindly running, too scared to think straight suddenly the door snapped shut, locking with a sickening "Click". Yugi gasped, violet eyes glittering with tears, he was afraid really afraid he turned to face Yami Bakura " Yami Bakura…… What do you want?" Yugi was pale with fear and his body was shaking uncontrollably.

Yami Bakura laughed, an insane chuckle that made Yugi's hair stand on air Yami Bakura then looked at Yugi with evil eyes "Yugi…. Poor, foolish, little Yugi…. I want you!"

Yugi's eyes widened until it hurt to keep them open, he was pressed against the chain link fence, almost as though he were merged with it, he tried to think of a way out. Nothing provided inspiration "……….W-why?" He managed to utter.

"Because, well there are so many reasons but mainly because you are a key but you are a very, very special key…" Yami Bakura smiled "You are the key to Yami!" he hissed, smile turning very eerie and malicious. Yami Bakura advanced toward Yugi, he looked down on the cowering boy with a sick glee, he enjoyed putting fear in hearts [That's right Yugi! Cower to me, you should fear me! I am your worsted nightmare! ….. Although you are making this too easy…] He lunged forward, Yugi ducked then ran forward toward the gate on the other side of the playground, Yami Bakura rose his hand forcing the door to shut with his dark powers "Tsk! Tsk! Aren't we the naughty one?" Yami Bakura could see the fear in Yugi's eyes, the boy knew he was trapped. Yugi was close to tears and hysteria, he had never had to face the dark and evil alone.

"P-please… Stop this" He pleaded.

"Hehehehheh, I like that, begging….. But sadly, your fate belongs to me Yugi! You are my new toy!" Yami Bakura then held his hands out, a silver light formed, soft and dull in the dark playground. Suddenly a thick length of chain formed in his hands, he twirled the chain delighting in the thought of how much damage he could do, of ho much pain each silver link could inflict. The amount of blood they could shed, the tears, the cries and the bruises. He smiled at Yugi, a hungry, perverse smirk "Now, would you like to die quickly? Where I hit you twice maybe three times and you just die? Or do you prefer to die a long painful death, a slow drawn out death leaving you with injuries so deep and painful that you'll wish you were dead? Hm? Which do you want?" 

Yugi was crying now, hot tears streaked his face "l-leave me alone…. Please.." He said in a weak voice, flinching as Yami Bakura twirled the chain. Yugi then slumped to his knees, shaking and praying that Yami would come to save him.

Yami Bakura threw his head back and laughed "Yugi…… You really don't get it do you? You are mine now! I'm not going to let you go! No way! You are too important to my whole plan…" He then looked at the chain in his hands and tossed it, making it fade in to nothingness he then grinned at Yugi "I wouldn't really do that to you, Bakura maybe, but you, you're a little more special plus I'm creative!" He smiled, his smiles were as dark and dreamy as twilight but they all held a cold evil that Yugi cowered beneath, how could he fight? Yami usually helped him. Yami Bakura then whispered "No, I won't hurt you, yet… I want to hurt Yami first…. But before all that why don't I show you my new powers? Hm?" 

Yugi blinked "W-what new powers?"

"Why allow me to show you little Yugi, these are the powers I am talking about." Yami Bakura pulled a single Duel Monster card from his pocket and set it down on to the ground, he looked up at the confused little boy then snorted [Soon Yugi you will fear me even more!] Yugi blinked "I may have failed once, but not this time! Your puzzle can't save you!" 

The card began to glow and shake, Yugi was both intrigued and petrified. The card then floated and turned to reveal itself, Yugi's eyes widened then he gasped "T-the Change of Heart?!" 

Yami Bakura nodded then sneered as the card activated, coming to life before Yugi. The girl from the card appeared, but she was very different her body was truly warped on the "dark" side. She looked demonic with long black hair and a red eye, but it wasn't only the face, her body was horribly deformed with twisted claws and scale-y skin. Her "light" side looked like a normal girl except for the angel wing.

Yugi cried out and shielded eyes "aaah…." Then he whispered, eyes closed "Yami…. Please…. Save me!" 

The demon woman was upon him, looking down on his quivering form. She grinned a toothy grin then she tipped his face up, looking in to teary violet eyes, full of fear. She then smiled a slightly reassuring, nearly kind smile before she entered his body, possessing him, taking his soul. Yami watched with a sickly amused smirk he watched as Yugi's normally bright and happy eyes turned glazed and emotionless. He sat there on the floor, unmoving, merely breathing. Yami Bakura laughed and said "Yugi! You are mine now! Hmmm, as amusing as it would be to have him do stupid things I need to continue with my plans… Now Yugi, call Yami from your puzzle!" 

Yugi nodded and then walked over to his puzzle he picked it up then said in a monotone voice "Yami. Yami I need your help." The puzzle glowed and his Yami formed, his back was to Yugi as he appeared.

"Yes Yugi?" He turned then blinked as all he found was Yami Bakura, grinning and holding his puzzle.

Yami's eyes narrowed "Bakura! Where is Yugi? What have you done with him?" Crimson eyes burned with anger.

Yami Bakura chuckled "Soon Yami, you will know!" He threw the puzzle to Yami "But if you want to find him then you will have to follow me.. can you play this game and win?"

Yami growled "Where is Yugi!?" 

Yami Bakura pulled a card from his pocket then set it down "I'm not going to say all I will leave you with is a challenge, what do you do when a monster is real?" Yami Bakura then murmured in his ancient language "Demon, arise from you crypt possess this card and bring it to life!!" 

Yami was about to run forward when a Man Eater Bug came to live, rising up above the tall trees, roaring and hissing [Damn it!!] Yami then cried out "AIBOU!! I WILL FIND YOU!!" Then he dodged the monsters claw and pondered how he would survive……….

****

THE END OF CHAPTER 6!!

Wow, so evil! Ooooh nasty evilness! ^_~ Oh yeah SM, I'll have our ficcie up by mid-week ok? It's taken a little longer than I expected! Sorry bout that but I'll have it up soon!

Umm yeah reviews, comments anything as long as it ain't a flame! What do you all think? Aren't I evil for leaving it on a cliff-hanger? ^_^

What about Yami Bakura? Isn't he eeeeviiiiil!? Wow! I must start Chapter 7, what else is gonna happen? ^_~ 

Come back to know!!

--Ciao-- 


	7. Chapter 7

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine, never claimed to own it. But that is besides the point really…… Don't sue me I have nothing to give and review this fic if you like this style, I don't seem to have many reviews from people who dislike my other works!

Where did I leave this? OOOOH YEAH! The evilness of Yami Bakura, he is getting evil isn't he? What's gonna happen? Read on to know I'm gonna wrap this one up soon, expect some nostalgia and I dunno… suspense! Yeah a lot of suspense!

(The Playground)

Yami jumped out of the way again, barely avoiding a dangerous claw strike from the Man-Eater Bug that Yami Bakura had summoned [Aibou! I need to rescue you! But first how the hell did Yami Bakura summon this beast? It can't be using his will alone!]

"And dear Yami it isn't, it's my will!" A purring voice whispered from within the shadows.

"Who is there?" Yami yelled, ducking another strike then thinking [Th-that voice…. So familiar!] 

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of purple light and then a symbol, a pentagram formed on the floor and glowed with mysterious powers, suddenly a woman appeared. She had wild purple eyes and long black hair. She stood, in very exquisite clothing holding a staff and smiling darkly. Her magician robes were all black or purple, to keep with the dark façade and the jewellery she wore had either evil inscription and spellsongs or gemstones with evil properties. The woman laughed "You do not recognise me Yami? I am surprised!" she laughed more, a dark cackle, synonymous with shattering glass. 

Yami blinked "No, I've never met one like you!" He had noticed that the monster had stopped its attacks, so he now stood slightly war-torn but otherwise ok.

The woman smiled "Really? Those magic's that Ra wields really ARE that strong then…… Hmmmm he was right!" 

Yami rose a single elegant eyebrow in question "Oh? Really? Who is he? What do you mean by Ra's Magic and who in Ra's name are you?" 

"My name is Naziruth [Nase-ah-ruth] I am a demon queen of shadows and nightmares! I have brought your precious Yugi in to a world of shadows, I govern the cards! I can summon them on to this plane…… Yami Bakura released us and so we are paying back his debt!" 

"Naziruth? That name….." Yami tried to remember where he had heard that name before [I don't remember! Arrrgh! I need to remember who I was and my past or else I will never stand a chance of finding Yugi!]

Naziruth grinned toothily "The name originates from Runes, don't mistake the Vikings weren't the first to know of the ancient writings of the Gods! We demons knew long before and we are marked by these names! The names of the Gods!" 

"Runes? Vikings? What the hell aren't you meant to be from Egypt?" Yami blinked

"No, we are demons for each plain, we're not JUST Egyptian, we're everything!" Naziruth then appeared before Yami "Now little prince, it is time to finish you! Man-Eater Bug! Kill him! Leave his bones on the ground for the curs to eat!" Naziruth then disappeared in purple flames.

Yami looked perplexed [Runes? Vikings? Gods? What the hell is going on!?] he then jumped again, avoiding the hooked claws of the Man-Eater Bug. He then looked for a way to kill or at least stop this beast, nothing offered him inspiration until he noticed his Puzzle, laying, neglected on the pitch. He made a diving roll for the puzzle, snatching it up he then put it on and closed his eyes. His third eye, the Sennen eye, formed it glowed with ancient light then he yelled "DEMON! RETURN TO YOUR REALM! LEAVE THIS PLANE AND BEGONE FOREVER!!" Yami rose his hand and used the Shadow Powers to knock back the Bug, then he banished it to the Shadow Realm. Yami sighed then looked at the puzzle [Yami Bakura is playing a game with me!……. Why else would he leave the puzzle here? He's wanted it long enough!]

(Turtle Game Shop)

Yami ran indoors and up the stairs he entered Yugi's room and looked at his lights book collection [Runes….. Runes….. I need Runes!] He thought as he skimmed the neat but dusty books. He finally found a book entitled "The occult" he pondered what Yugi might be doing with a book of that kind but shrugged it off, he was thankful that Yugi had it. He opened the books and turned to Runes, he spent a few minutes skimming the pages he found out about the runes and that they were an alphabet but the most interesting thing he found was that the Runes were actually a magical script, each one held a power. Yami put the book in his bag then ran off to get Kaiba, something told him that Seto was involved! 

(Seto Kaiba's Mansion) 

Seto let Yami in after Yami had spent about half an hour on the intercom "What the hell do you want?" Seto growled, glaring at the smaller boy.

"We need to save Yugi!" Yami snarled back.

"Why what's happened to the little shrimp?" Seto muttered.

"He's been abducted! We need to go to Egypt right NOW!" Yami cried.

Seto blinked "Why would I want to help you?" 

"Because if you do then the dreams will stop and you'll know why you have them!" Yami said back, with venom in his voice.

Seto looked thoughtful "Hmmmm…. And you say that they will stop?" Yami nodded then Seto shrugged "I suppose I can help…. One condition, you never bother me at my home again!" Yami agreed then Seto took him out to the huge garden where there just happened to be a plane "I have my own jet. It's no big thing…" Seto casually murmured.

Him and Yami got in to the plane then prepared to take off, the trip to Egypt would be a long and teduous one, concidering that the two boys did not get along!

****

END OF CHAPTER 7!!

OMG!! We've come so far haven't we? Do you all think that it is comin' along now or what? I've got so many evil ideas! So review if I get 26 reviews (In total) then I'll do more. What do Demon Game and Saendie think? Is it good enough? 

Well guys ciao for now ^_^

--YYC-- "Is lovin' her ficcies and alllllll her fans! ^_~ Thanks for all your great reviews guys…. They mean so much to me, really they do! They give me the power to carry on!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Some times I get so bored of writing this….. Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT mine in any form or shape or way. I don't claim to own it and suing me will only burn a hole in your pocket because I can't pay you! Not a tiny bit of cash, I own none ^_^ Oh yeah! Seth and Nahkat are mine, you may use them with full permission, just credit me!

Ok, last time we met one of 7 demons, Naziruth (A mistress of shadows and "destiny") and we've found out that Seto and Yami actually have to fly together in a plane… How in the heck are they gonna make it without ripping one of their jugulars out? Find out now! ^_^

Oh! Oh! Oh! Is there a mythical monster or something that anyone wants in here? I intend to wrap this up by chappie 10 (Hopefully….. ~.~) oh and guys? What next? What should I do once I've finished this one? Another Angst-y Romance-y mystery fic? Or something horrific and bloody (This WILL get bloody later, so gore warnings soon!) Well write me and let me know ok? ^_^

Ok and now let's start chapter 8 (OMG!!) 

(Seto Kaiba's Mansion)

Seto sat in his leather arm chair, waiting for Yami to finish on the phone with his grandpa, he was gritting his teeth and wondering how the hell he had allowed this to happen [Why in the hell am I even bothering with this freakish shrimp? I don't like him and I sure as hell don't want to help him! Grrrrrrr!] Seto finally stood, trying to shake off some of the anger he was feeling.

Finally Yami finished and entered the room "Ok Kaiba we can go now!" Seto nodded and pushed passed Yami, this rose the hairs on Yami's neck, angering him too [Damn Kaiba! Who the hell does he think he is anyway? That creep!] They both climbed in to the plane, unfortunately Seto would need to fly and Yami had to co-pilot, which meant that they would have to sit in the same room for a good few hours. 

Seto at first started the engine and got prepared silently, he would try to avoid talking to Yami because he just knew that they would not be able to co-exist but soon he needed Yami's help so with a snarl of anger he muttered "Yami, push that button!"

Yami blinked, technology not being his forte he looked aimlessly at all the shinny buttons and leavers "Um?" 

Seto was losing his temper, patients never really being his strong point "THAT BUTTON THERE!" He bellowed, making Yami growl.

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME YOU ASSHOLE!!" Yami bellowed back, before slamming his hand down on the button. The plane began to hum and shake, Seto drove it down the runway and then lifted the levers, making the plane fly up in to the air. 

Yami was looking out the window, still boiling with rage after that brief argument. His thoughts then turned back to Naziruth and Yugi [Aibou…… Please hold on!]

Finally Seto broke the silence again "So are you going to tell me what is going on now?" 

Yami snorted "Why should I? You'll only get that "I'm rich so I don't need to know" look then start muttering!" 

Seto ground his teeth "Don't try my patients Yami, you're lucky I'm even bothering!" 

Yami mutter sarcastically "Oh wow, such a great show of generosity you're not doing this for me or Yugi! This is all about you as ever!" 

Seto chuckled mockingly "Did you ever think I cared about you two?"

Yami closed his eyes "……….. Humph" [Once you did…. Once I did…. But those times they're gone…. Long gone! Seto, Seth whatever you wanna be called… I did love you once but now? Bah! You're a no good, mincing arrogant son of a bitch!] Yami then retorted "I wouldn't want you to care… then you may actually show signs of having a heart!"

Seto growled back "Was that the all that thinking was? A pathetic little insult?" 

Yami just sighed and turned his back to Kaiba, he pulled out the rune book and began to read about the magical properties of the runes. Yami read and read, the more he learned [Th-these are not just letters and spells but also they are people? Gods and Demons? All of this does not help me…. Wait! This rune Nauhtiz this looks like Naziruth… in a way hmmm wait it has another name too? Nÿd? Why does it have two names……. Oh I see there are different names for them in different countries!] Yami sighed and set the book down, his temples were aching now. 

Seto looked over briefly at the book [Runes? What the hell is that little gnome up to?] He snorted then muttered "Planning on a spell to make you taller dwarf?"

Yami turned his head sharply "What?" He growled "You know nothing Kaiba! You never will! You just don't open your mind enough!" 

Seto laughed softly "You don't even know me Yugi…. Yami.. whatever you'd like to be called"

Yami cut in gently "Call me Nahkat!"

Seto's eyes widened "What the hell? Nahkat? Who the hell IS he?"

"He is I, we are one and the same… I was named Nahkat back in Egypt."

Seto sensed that he could get a little more "So who is Seth?" 

Yami closed his eyes "You."

Seto blinked, nearly losing his resolve, he managed to keep it, he needed to fly their plane "Me? How can it be me? My name is Set-- Oh god….. Seth is from Egypt correct?"

Yami smiled ruefully "Indeed, once Seto we were lovers…."

Seto blinked then whispered "No! You lie! You just lie!" he then turned his body so that he didn't have to look at Yami.

Yami then closed his eyes [I need to rest…. Seto, I knew you couldn't handle it you snobby jerk!] Yami then began to dream, but strangely enough it wasn't what he had expected.

"Wake up you little brat! I said wake up!" A feeling of pain rose in the person's chest then their eyes opened, revealing a hazy view of a person and surroundings.

"Ugggh….." was all the person groaned.

"Awake at last eh?" the voice sneered then another sharp pain filled the person's senses, the face this time "Well at least the one who freed us can now talk to Yami!" 

Yami Bakura now stepped in to view "Yami… I know you can hear me, I'm talking to you through Yugi.." Yami Bakura chuckled then hissed "Oh and by the way that voice you heard belongs to Thurizas [Thur-Ree-Zaz], the demon of Evil and Darkness!" Yami Bakura was now in full and clear view, Yami could see the smirking boy perfectly. Yami Bakura then hissed "Yami, you better rescue your little light…. After all I have some very, very evil things I could do with him….. besides all that if you don't then history will repeat itself! I'll give you a clue as to where you can find us once you reach Egypt. Enjoy the rest of your ride with Seth or Kaiba, which ever you prefer!" Yami Bakura then faded, laughing wildly. 

Yami opened his eyes and screamed out "AIBOU!" He then regained himself and shook his head [Ugh….. What a nightmare… but it felt real… it WAS real!] he could still feel the pain in his stomach and cheek. Yami fell back against the chair then thought [Thurizas..? Hmmm like Thurisaz the rune, very much like the rune!]…………….

****

END OF CHAPTER 8!!

Wow, creepy stuff and lot's of arguments eh? Well I know this wasn't very long but I kinda phased out and stuff. So review and tell me what you all thought! 

Oh and also guys? I know that different books have different info on the Runes so if something doesn't look right, blame the books not me! I have like 3 and all of them have different names for the runes and meanings so I've gone with the book that gives a few of the "Evil" properties of the runes! ^_^ Sinister eh? 

Oh and please tell me what "serious" fic to try next, I'll add a little humour but what do we want? REAL horror or umm I dunno suspense, I already do suspense! ^_^ MWA HAHAHA (Sorry Firebird I know ya hate suspense!) But please guys tell me! I need to know ok?

Yami: DAMN IT! YOU PUT ME ON A PLANE WITH THAT FREAK!

Seto: . I am NOT a freak! My hair is at least NORMAL!

Yami: It's twice the size of your damn head!

Seto: …….

Yugi: O.o0 Ummm help?

Y. Bakura: MWA HAHAHHAH Yugi is my slave! Yugi is my slave!

Naziruth: When do I get paid?

Thurizas: Ummmm me too?

Y. Bakura: O.o0 Later….

Yami: Hm? ¬_¬ What are you up to?

Y. Bakura: Wait and see MWA HAHAHAHHAAH!! ^_^

Ciao!

--YYC-- "The plot thickens….. aww man now it's too thick to stir!" . 


	9. Chapter 9

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT mine, I don't claim to own it and don't sue me I can't pay ya a damn penny ~.~ I wish I had a penny…..

Wow chappie 9 eh? We've come soooooo far! ^_^ Yami DID manage to survive the best part of the plane, plus we've met a new demon! Ooooh evilness! Well I don't have anything else to say except being banned for a few days sucks, it's given me too much time so I'm over-writing! . Oooh well!

On to the ficcie!!

(Cairo, Egypt)

Yami climbed out of the plane and shielded his eyes from the scorching sun [It has been a while…. Home land…] he thought, things had changed a lot since he had last even laid eyes on his home. However he couldn't really remember much anyway he turned to Seto "We need to find a place to stay for tonight, I need to get my bearings!" 

Seto merely snorted and nodded, the boy then stalked off to get away from Yami, he had just travelled a good 8 hours at least with the little midget and he didn't much want to make that 9+ hours! 

Yami watched him leave then he sighed, turning to the city he looked at the people, the dress sense hadn't really changed, people stuck to light, breezy clothing but there was a strange feeling within the city, one that Yami was familiar with [Hmmm…. I sense someone is here!] He looked amongst the people, nothing caught his eye among the same style clothing. But he could just feel it the presence was watching him!

(Later that day)

Seto met back up with Yami and whilst grinding his teeth he helped look for a hotel, that wasn't "Flea ridden" as Seto had complained about "Finally" he snarled when they reached a clean looking hotel, Seto walked in and made the reservations "Two rooms please, on different floors!" 

The man at the counter looked surprised but did as Seto asked, more merrily when he saw the business credit card. 

Yami went to his room on the top floor and sat on his bed, a pile of books and tomes sat next to him [Ok Yami, time to research! I need to find out more! Aibou… I will save you!] he thought as he opened up another Rune book and a map of Egypt. 

Seto stood, looking out the window, his cell phone to his ear "Mokuba? Yeah it me."

Mokuba smiled "Big Brother! Where are you?" 

"I'm in Egypt right now, I'll be back in a few days ok?"

Mokuba grinned "Bring me back something cool ok?" 

Seto chuckled softly "Ok, I will" he then hung up his phone and flopped on to the bed [Damn that dwarf! I want my answers NOW!!] feeling more and more restless as he tried to rest Seto decided to pay Yami a visit, he walked from his bottom floor room to the life, he went up to the top floor and down to the end room, knocking on the door he growled "Yami! It's me! Open up!" the door slowly opened and through the crack Seto could see a single crimson eye, glaring at him.

"Yes?" Yami replied, curtly. 

Seto snarled "I want my answers! Right here! Right now!"

Yami closed his eyes and softly smirked "Oh really? You couldn't handle the small piece of information I gave you on the plane, how can you possibly be able to comprehend all of this!?" 

Seto could feel his temper rising "Damn it! You little runt! I want my answers!" He pushed open the door and walked in.

Yami could feel his anger also starting to rise "Kaiba! Get out of my room this minute!" He demanded, glaring at the taller boy with venomous eyes.

Seto smirked "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on you little brat!" 

Yami made a slight growl of anger then yelled "OK! YOU WANT THE TRUTH!? FINE! HERE IT IS! YOU WERE ONCE A PHARAOH, I WAS ALSO A PHARAOH!! AND GUESS WHAT!? WE WERE ONCE LOVERS!! THEN YOU DIED THANKS TO AN EVIL GAME KNOWN AS THE SHADOW GAMES, I MOURNED YOUR DEATH BUT NOW I WISH I'D NEVER SCARIFICED MY SOUL FOR YOU!! I HATE YOU!!" Yami then opened the door and said "Now get out of my room!" 

Seto stood and walked out, silently [We……. We … were lovers? B-but….. h-how? W-w-why?… I died….. you mourned?] he silently walked to his room and fell back in to a chair "We-we loved?" was all he whispered as he drifted off to sleep…..

(Meanwhile)

Yami sat on the floor, near tears but as Pharaoh he could not cry [….. Well….. I guess… the secrets out… but I still don't know enough!] He looked around the room, nothing provided the inspiration he needed, but then again only one place would! His own tomb! 

Suddenly there was laughter behind him, dark, mocking, evil laughter "Yami, my pharaoh Nahkat, which do you prefer?" a voice whispered in a sardonic tone.

Yami turned "Who in the hell are you?" he growled.

"I….. you should remember, I was the one who made you what you are today! If it was not for me… then you would not be our champion, the champion of the dark!" 

"…..Ch-champion? Wait! Jahkat!? Are you Jahkat!?" Yami snarled, arising from his seat on the floor.

"That I am, little Pharaoh" Jahkat stepped from the shadows, his crimson eyes once again were all that Yami could see, his hooded robe hid the rest of his face.

"So you were the one who came earlier! You were the once in my Soul room!" Yami snarled, Jahkat nodded.

He then sneered at Yami "Did you really think that we would be locked away forever? The bounds that hold use to your items are weakening, more and more people access our games. Through them we grow stronger!" Jahkat lifted his hood off, reveal a zombiefied man, half of his face was feeling and nearly worn away. His jaw hung at a deformed angle and his eyes were like empty holes, but with a single dot of red light in each. His hair was all but gone and his body reeked of rotting flesh. "That's right Nahkat, when you killed me I was brought back, not as a human but as this! You have wrecked me! It is your fault that I am this-this fiendish form!" 

Yami laughed bitterly "You blame me? You were a lose, rotting corpse the second you played those games! You reminded me of a bit of my past, you were once loyal! But power, power took your mind and your soul! Jahkat! You are nothing more than a husk of a man!!" Yami then rose his hand and yelled "NOW BEGONE FROM MY ROOM!"

Jahkat hissed as the magical power of the puzzle activated, throwing the deformed zombie from the room and out in to the night, Jahkat uttered one last sentence before leaving "Yugi will pay for you!!" then there was silence, the roaring, rushing noises of blood in Yami's ears.

Yami uttered out "Yugi…. My Aibou…… no. I can't let this happen!!" But as Yami tried to run forward he passed out, hitting the floor and entering a dream world…… 

"Yami…… Yami…. Wake up!" More sharp pains, then the blurred vision finally Yami could focus his eyes, or Yugi's eyes. He saw Yami Bakura, grinning at him "Hello Yami, ready for your first clue? I think you've already figured it out! Go to a place where you are meant to be but you're not!" Yami Bakura laughed then whispered "Was it a shock? Seeing Jahkat after all these years? Hm?" 

Suddenly a voice said "Yami Bakura, it is time to summon the others, they are ready!" 

Yami Bakura nodded then said "Sorry Yami, gotta go! My plan for you is nearly ready! So be patient!" then with that the blackness began again, Yami was awakening……

****

END OF CHAPTER 9 ^_^

Wooow! More evilness, oooh more doom, more demons and a piece of Yami's past! What'll happen next? Well 35 reviews will decide ok!? ^_~ So get reviewin' and I do mean that! I won't finish this if I don't get my reviews, I love them! ^_^ You all write such nice reviews that I just need them to encourage me! Ok enough from me for now!

Ciao!

Yami: O.o0 wiggy

Seto:……. We….were lovers? (Muttering to himself)

Y. Bakura: MWA HAHAAAHAHHA I AM EEEVIIIIL!!

YYC: ¬_¬0

--YYC-- "Yup, my evil is too great to share….. but too nice to dislike….. I'm so random!" 


	10. Chapter 10

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old 

Disclaimer: Yup, you guessed it Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT mine and I won't own it unless someone buys it for me OR unless I can win a huuuuge amount of money ^_^0 Sorry guys… Oh! And please don' sue me, I don't have anything to give you except a few opened Christmas cards from last year and ummmm a pair of socks? O.o0 Besides you'd lose more on legal fees anyway! 

Ooooh we left it all at such an evil point eh? What'll happen this time? Oh and methinks there WILL be more, I can't wrap this all up in one more chappie, oooh a Saga will be comin' at this rate! ^_^ Sooo read, enjoy, be spooked oh and REVIEW! ^_^ I need 'em!! 

Ok on to CHAPPIE TEN!! (Sooo far!) 

Yami Bakura sat down in a temple of sorts, they were deep in the darker realms of the Shadows and darkness of Egypt. Yugi was also there, absolutely emotionless and silent, Yami Bakura far preferred this version. Naziruth turned to Yami Bakura "We're ready now, all you need to do is use your ring!"

Yami Bakura laughed darkly "Very well, let the summoning begin!" he rose the ring up to the ancient gate like structure that stood before them. It was ancient looking, carved out of a grey stone and decorated with Onyx and other dark stones. Runes and arcane words were carved deeply in to the rock then painted with a red ochre or possibly blood, Yami Bakura could smell old blood in the air, he smiled [Soon new blood shall be spilt here! Yami! Your blood!].

Naziruth then began to chant "Spirits of yore, from ancient lore I summon you to once again to rule this plane!!" With her chant said they all stood, the silence was awkward and the darkness seemed to close around them and become even darker, evil forces were swirling around them. Finally the weird gate that they stood before began to glow, at first dully but then an aura of crimson and deep purple surrounded it and suddenly demons stepped from the portal and stood there.

Thurizas introduced them to Yami Bakura "Meet Uruzaz [Ur-ru-zaz] the demon deity of power, Gebora [Gee-Bore-ra] the demonic goddess of sacrifices, Isaz [ee-saz] the dark lord of ice and death, Tirwaz [Tier-waz] the god of war and finally Lahgaz [Laah-garaz] the evil lady of blood and illusions!!"

Yami Bakura looked at each and every demon, Uruzaz was a tall man with long black hair, a sharply defined face, slightly pointed chin, deep red eyes and very luxurious clothing, black silks and crimson velvets clothed him. Gebora was a little different she had bat wings that bled, they spilt crimson blood all over the floor and she wore nothing except a hood and a black cloth to cover her breasts and body. She did however wear more than enough jewellery to cover herself and her piercing green eyes seemed to bore deep in to Yami Bakura's soul, he could not make out her face but he could tell she was smirking darkly. Isaz held in his hands a scythe it was guilded in a lot of gold and gems but also the skulls of those he had killed. Isaz wore a robe of navy blue and beneath that Yami Bakura could see simple garments, his face was a lot like Uruzaz's, sharp and very defined, however he had long grey, near white hair, with red streaks. Tirwaz was dressed in battle garb from all different periods, he wore a chain mail top, like a tanktop and tanned leather pants with plated, spiky armour. He also had very grander looking golden gauntlets on each hand. He held a huge zweihander sword in one hand and a roman shield in the other. On his head there was no helmet but his fiery red hair caught Yami Bakura's eyes, it was like the hair was on fire, it was held back and plated slightly, he looked like a Scottish war lord of sorts. His eyes were deep blue pools of fury and over he left eye there was a scar, his face was twisted in a scowl. Finally Yami Bakura turned to Lahgaz she had a sad smile on her face and a pair of black feather angel wings, her face was cute-ish, a young child's face, she looked about eight years old, her big amber eyes stared in to Yami Bakura's. Her long blonde hair surrounded her face and gave the childish deity more of a "holy" sheen. Suddenly Yami Bakura noticed that she was bleeding, from her eyes she had small tears of blood streaking her face. Then he wings began to bleed too, Yami Bakura thought [Hmm maybe she's a relation of Gebora?] The young girl wore a white robe, like what an angel wears but it was streaked with blood. She wore no jewellery and had no weapons, she looked weak and defenceless. 

Thurizas turned to Yami Bakura "Well you have met them all, we are the 7 demons, we are all here now!" 

Yami Bakura laughed and murmured "Well I hope Yami is ready for you all!" 

(Back in the Hotel)

Yami opened his eyes and sat up, Seto was sitting beside him he was looking at Yami with a slightly concerned look "You're ok now? The hotel guys found you outside your room, you had passed out…"

Yami nodded to Seto and muttered "I'm fine… I have to s-save my Aibou!" 

Seto shook his head "Not at this moment, you won't even make it out of the bed!" 

Yami snorted "Why do YOU care?" 

Seto smirked "I don't, but you're my only guide around here!" 

Yami sighed and made a very annoyed snarl "Fine! But tomorrow I'm going, no questions about it!!" 

Seto got up and left "Yeah sure Yami, you do that!" 

Yami groaned and flopped back [Why DOES he care?] he wondered as sleep claimed him, but the dark dreams did not……

****

THE END OF CHAPPIE 10!!

Ok, ok! I know I promised this would be over by now but… I CAN'T YET!! TOO MANY IDEAS . So I promise I'll wrap it up "soon" but for now I think maybe 42-45 reviews will bring in chappie 11, what WIIL happen, what do we think of the demons? They're funky eh oh and THEY'RE NOT MARY-SUES'S!! Soooo review if ya want more! ^_~

Yami: ARRRGH AIBOU!! I MUST RESCUE YOUUU!

Yugi: O.o0

Seto: (Mutters) Well at least I'm NOT being tortured in this one…..

YYC: ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!! Domo!!

--YYC-- "Ja Matte, Auf weidersehen, ta-ta and bye-bye" O.o0 


	11. Chapter 11

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, never has been and never will be (unless that kind person out there who wants me to own it sends a donation NOW! ^_~) Oh don' sue me, I can't pay ya anything not even a dime or a DM or a Euro or a Yen or a pound. Etc, etc. O.o0 Ummm anyway Nahkat and Sette belong to me, but you have full permission to use them, just credit me first! ^_^

Ooookay chappie 11, gone passed the estimation but what the hey…. Oh btw guys who the hell keeps reporting me? I'm getting sick of being banned, it may have only been twice but F*** it's annoying . If someone out there is doing this in a hope to stop my randomness then they can forget it, I won't stop! :P So just give it up! You can't stop me from being me! 

Back to the story, we've met all 7 demons and now the battle for Yugi's soul, to stop Yami Bakura and to save the world now begins… Damn why don't we just turn this in to a cheesy TV show? It's starting to sound like one! ^_^

On to chappie 11…… 

Yami sat up the next morning, the warm Egyptian sun greeted his face [I wonder if the new Pharaoh still asks Ra, our father for the sun? Or has this new world given up its heritage?] Yami sighed to himself, it wasn't like it really mattered anyway. Right now all he could think of was Yugi and saving Yugi from Yami Bakura. He walked out on to his balcony, another clear, hot day in Egypt! He smiled and looked over the town, as though he were once again Nahkat, the first Pharaoh. But with a rueful sigh he stopped, this was no longer his kingdom, none of it was. He only ruled over his puzzle, that and nothing more. 

Seto sat in the dining room, drinking a cup of "coffee" he muttered to himself "This is nothing near to the coffee in my house, probably because the stuff in my house is fresh!" he continued to grumble until Yami came down "Feelin' any better runt?" 

Yami merely acknowledged Seto with a "humph" and then sat down and looked around at their surroundings, the dining room was small, with a few tables and chairs arranged around the room in a random pattern. The walls were cream with gold designs and on each surface there was some variety of Egyptian deity. 

(Later that day)

The sun was getting hotter, much to Seto's displeasure and discomfort, this seemed to agitate him more than usual "Damn country…. Damn runt….. Damn this whole place and him! Why did I come here? What the F*** was I thinking?" Seto growled as they trudged through the bustling streets and ignored merchants, desperate to sell their wares. 

Finally, Yami and Seto reached a tomb, known as the tomb of the unknown pharaoh unfortunately the guards would not let them enter until Seto "offered" them a "gift", which he was less than happy about. They walked through the musty old temple/tomb, it reeked of blood and of death Yami knew the scents well, they had been the last two things he had smelt before he "sacrificed himself". Seto merely muttered and grumbled more as they walked deeper and deeper in to the tomb. They reached the inner sanctum, a picture of Yami was on the wall as was the "grand battle for the world" Yami looked at the hieroglyphics as they told the tale and praised Yami for what he had done. Seto stared at the picture then murmured "So it is true? What you told me?" 

Yami nodded, silently as memories flooded him [Sette! Sette! Oh Sette…why did this happen? What are we now?] Yami shook his head then yelled "Ok demon, I know one of you is in here! Show yourself!!" 

There was a familiar, cold laugh "Pharaoh, you DO remember! And Sette, this must be quite a reunion!" Naziruth appeared before them, she sat on Yami's sarcophagus, grinning darkly.

Yami took a step forward "Demon! What have you done to Yugi?" His voice was a dark growl and his eyes seemed to burn with rage

Naziruth laughed "Yugi? He is no real concern of mine, you are what matters to me! I want my revenge pharaoh!" With that Naziruth threw a card at Yami, Yami had no chance to move as the Landmine Spider (Jiri Gomo, I doubt I spelt it right…) formed before Yami and curled it's hooked legs around Yami, holding him in place. 

Seto blinked but before he could do anything he was surrounded by a horde of zombie beasts Jahkat stepped from out of the shadows, laughing "Yami! Sette, you fell in to our trap! Now you will both feel pain like never before!!" 

Yami growled then said "Ugh! JAHKAT!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! AS FOR YOU DEMON! I WILL BANISH YOU TO OBLIVION!!" 

Naziruth laughed, a wild almost maniacal laugh "Yami, Pharaoh, you stand no chance any Duel Monster creature from your time can be re-formed in to a shadow monster of our time! I have the will of all the monsters!" 

Yami glared at her then yelled out "MONSTER!! BEGONE!!" The puzzle flared up violently, its magics began to swirl around both Yami and the beast that had him ensnared. Suddenly the spider was gone in a pillar of golden fire, Yami then looked up and pulled out his deck "Now it is my turn… I'm guessing that I will need to use some kind of go-between so I'll use this!" He took a red marker pen from his pocket and drew something on to the back of the card.

Naziruth rose a single delicate eyebrow "What do you intend to do with that?" 

Yami smirked, a confident smirk "You'll see, you'll see very soon!" Then Yami threw the card forward, it stopped in the air and began to float, suddenly the whole thing was surrounded by a glow, a golden glimmer then the card turned, revealing itself to Jahkat, Naziruth and to Seto who still remained in the grasp of the zombies "I have summoned the power of Swords of Revealing Light!! This will banish your zombies, including Jahkat and it also stops you from moving or escaping for three hours!" Yami grinned as the swords formed and did everything he had just dictated. 

Naziruth glared at Yami and hissed "I will be freed! You just wait until then Nahkat! I will kill you, and take your soul to the depths of the abyss with me! Just you wait!!" 

Yami grinned then turned to Seto "Let's go.."

Seto blinked "What about her?" 

Yami sighed "We can't kill her yet, we need to plan more… I think I know how we can win! But it won't be easy!" 

Seto nodded then they left the tomb, Yami etched something on to the wall of the tomb in Ancient Egyptian it said [Sandstorm] as they left Seto looked back in time to see a violent sandstorm burying Yami's tomb, submerging it in sands so that it looked like a dune "Why?" he asked.

Yami just sighed, painfully "I need not the memories that room brings to me…. I never need to return there ever again!" 

****

END OF CHAPPIE 11 

What did we think? Was it good? Did it spook? How well was it written? Do I have talent? Review me and tell me these things! ^_~ 

I actually enjoyed writing this chappie, usually I kinda mull through and think [Yeah, that was a good idea or chappie] but this time I truly enjoyed doin' the action, the evil and the descriptions!

Well review if ya want more!!

Ciao

--YYC-- "I am Yami Yugi Chan, Random as hell but as nice as heaven!" ^_~ Make sense? Well you're a more understanding person than I…… ^_^ 


	12. Chapter 12

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

CHAPTER 12!! (OMG) So far eh? ^_~

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT mine! (.) I shan't claim to own it and I won't ever own it. Randomness, Sette, Nahkat, Duckies, Muffins, my name and AUTHOR POWER (Echo) are all things I own, but they are from my mind so suing me won't mean that they're yours in a material way. Oh you have full permission to use my creations, all I ask is a little credit! ^_^

Okie Dokie, phew! We've had a fight with one of the eeeevil demons! What next!? Huh? Where will we go? What will we see? Will Yami sink it in sand? Who knows? (Besides me and my cousin O.o0) Well find out NOW!! 

On to the ficcie (Chappie 12 I can't believe it!! ^_^ Thanks for all those great reviews guys!)

Oh! One thing before I start:

You may all know that I get banned a lot! (Thanks to someone out there O.o0) anyway when that does happen I go to another section and post random fics there the name is "Chibi Duo Chan" so go there to read Yu-Gi-Oh, Gundam Wing and other randomness! ^_^

Now on to the 12th chapter!!

Yami stood in his room, looking out on Egypt, it was night-time and Yami could feel the pulsating darkness, as the evil grew he could feel it, he knew that a huge battle was drawing near. "I cannot stop it… but I can fight!" Yami murmured, closing his eyes "Aibou… I will save you…. Then I shall make the demons who hurt you pay!" Yami clenched his fist and looked up [Ra… father… give me strength!]

{You do not need it, Nahkat, my first son!} Ra's regal voice entered Yami's mind and made him feel easier. 

[Father….. Where are you?]

{In the Shadow Realm}

[Shall I come to see you?]

{If you wish!}

[Yes father, I shall] With that Yami focused his powers in to the puzzle and entered his Soul Room, he found Ra stood there, bathed in golden light he looked as seraphic as ever.

{Yami.. Nahkat… you have endured much, learned more than I think you should have.. but all of this will prepare you.. for you are the only one who can stop these demons!} Ra's voice had become cold and hard.

[I know that… But…. How? I do not have the powers of a god! I am no god!] Yami whispered

{But you are a demon Yami…. You are the dark side of an ancient Pharaoh, the great Pharaoh Nahkat!}

[Wait! I'm a demon? I'm not REALLY Nahkat?]

{No, you are him…. But you are the side that killed the demons in the beginning! You were the one that persuaded Nahkat to sacrifice his life to protect the world!} Ra whispered.

[So….. all this time… I believed I was a Pharaoh…. When really all I was, was a demon? A blood shedding, murderous demon?] Yami looked at his "father" with confused crimson eyes.

Ra shook his head {No… you are no JUST a demon.. you saved the world, you fulfilled the plan perfectly!}

Yami sharply looked up [What plan?]

Ra snorted {Now that IS more than you need to know, Yami, Nahkat, return to the waking world and prepare to fight the demons!} Ra then flexed his mighty wings and in a blinding flash of golden light and a few gold feathers he was gone, leaving Yami standing in his Soul Room trembling.

[I-I am the demon? I killed the Pharaoh? I'm NOT the Pharaoh? This doesn't make any sense! I ……. I AM Nahkat…. What does Ra mean?] Yami appeared back in his room in the hotel, he stood, motionless, staring in to space for ages, finally he gave in to sleep.

"Yami! Yami! Wake up you moron!" A voice hissed, then a very sharp pain met his senses, Yami groaned but the voice was not his, it was Yugi's! He opened "his" eyes and looked forward, directly in to Yami Bakura's eyes, the boy had a dark sneer on his face as he met Yami's glare with a mocking smile. "Yami…. All is ready… all you need to do is come to us… here is your clue! Where hell meets the earth, where blood smears the walls this is the darkness and the light! Can you figure it out yet? If not then I hate to think how Yugi will be when and IF you find him!" Yami Bakura laughed then said "Oh Naziruth wishes to speak to you!!" 

Naziruth appeared "Nahkat! You've made this very personal! I do believe that your foolish little boy half, Yugi, shall pay for your disobedience!" 

Then Yami's eyes opened and he screamed out "AIBOU!!" Panting Yami looked around, he realised he was in the Hotel and not with the demons [Where hell meets the earth? Where darkness and light are one? Blood smears the walls?] Yami blinked, it seemed that this riddle would not be nearly as simple to solve!! 

****

End of chapter 12

Short? Yeah I know, sorry about that guys! I just needed to post this bit on its own, don't worry things are getting' good!! Trust me they're getting' reeeal good!! MWA HAAHHAHAHH!! 

So review! Tell me what you all thought!! 60 + reviews should clinch it! SO get reviewing!! BWA HAHAHAAAHHA!!

Oh and check out my fics on Chibi Duo Chan!! ^_~

Ciao

--YYC-- "Queen of her own random fate! Ruler of a random world!" ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT mine it won't be mine unless people give it to me or if they donate money and let me buy it! ^_~ Call me at: 01954-6654-CASH-PLZ (Joking don't dial this number, I made it up from the top of my head, there you have been warned!)

Ok back to the fic, wow it has gotten long hasn't it? This is the 13th chapter! Wow I feel sooooo saga-ish ^_^ Do you guys like this fic? I mean should I continue it in deep, thick plotted detail or is it boring all of you now? Maybe I should wrap this up and start a new humour eh? What do you lot think? ^_~

On to Chappie 13! ^_^

[What the hell am I?] Yami thought as he sat with Kaiba at breakfast, his night had not been peaceful, he had spent all his time tossing about in bed and wondering the same thing, what WAS he? A demon? A saviour? A beast? A freak? Maybe Kaiba was right, he was a freakish runt…. Yami shook his head, that news that Ra had given him had shook him pretty badly!

Seto finally turned to Yami and muttered "What the hell is wrong with you!?" 

Yami looked at him, blankly, with Crimson eyes that no longer held a passionate fire or a determined will, but that held a glimmer of confused, self-hatred. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply [Game King? Bah! I'm a demon, a thing that humans hate and fear! It is my fault that Yugi is experiencing pain! I must save him… Then I must… I know what I must do!] Yami opened his eyes, they were filled with a new determination, to save Yugi then to "repent" for the things he had done as a dark side!

Seto blinked and dashed after Yami when the smaller boy got up and left "Hm? Where are we going?"

Yami whispered "To where this began and where I WILL end it all!" 

Seto blinked, that made a lot of sense to the boy who practically designed their technology age, NOT, he growled then yelled "AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? I ASK YOU! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?" 

Yami merely sighed and with a sad smile he murmured "This is where…. It ends… the end of the story, game over, the finale, the curtain call, whatever you'd like to call the very end of this little saga, Kaiba, this is where our journey ends, where I find Yugi and then things return to normal!" 

Seto blinked then nodded "Ok……"

(Later that day)

Yami was looking out over the sands, he could feel the darkness, drawing closer something was headed towards them! [Argh! If they come after me then I'll never find out where they are keeping my Aibou!] Yami thought as the dark force drew closer and closer until out of the sands leapt a huge dungeon worm.

Seto gasped "What the fuck?" he snarled as the worm knocked him flying.

Yami blinked then growled out "Fine! Worm! You wanna play then let's play!" he pulled out a single card, followed by the marker pen, he etched a rune on to the back then threw the card forward. It stopped dead in the middle of the "arena" floating and glowing a bright red, tongues of flames flicked of it and brushed against the worn making it slitter back and hiss wildly. Suddenly the card turned, bathing the worm in bright white light as out of the card came Curse of Dragon! Yami grinned, a dark, confident grin, the ways of the Shadow Games were returning, flooding his mind like a river. He remembered how to play and the joy he had taken in killing anyone who was beaten by him, Nahkat had played for love, but he, the demon had played to see blood smear the walls and to see monster die in brutal and vile ways. He enjoyed the killing and the mauling! Yami then yelled "CURSE OF DRAGON TAKE FLIGHT AND ATTACK WITH DRAGON FLAME!!!" 

The golden Bird like dragon rose its head and let out a piercing scream before flexing its huge wings and launching up in to the clear blue sky, it aligned itself with the sun so that the Worm was blocked from the light. Then it threw back its head and fired a blast of fiery breath toward the worm. The river of flames flew through the air, like lava, it met its target and began to burn it with a wild "hiss". The scent of burning worm was foul and intoxicating, it made breathing very hard. The smell was synonymous with that of a rotting corpse or of rotten food, at lease a few weeks old. 

Seto gagged slightly, the burnt beast really stank but then again at least it couldn't hurt them any longer. Finally the beast was gone, a husk, a burnt pile of ash but most of all it was dead and done with! Seto turned to Yami "H-how can you do that?"

Yami smiled and picked up the card from the dusty sand "This how" he whispered as he turned the card, revealing a rune drawn in to the back.

Seto gasped "A rune allowed you to do that? Which rune is it?"

Yami pulled out the mini rune book from his backpack "In here it says that it's a rune named Gebo although I could have used Uruz or Ehwaz too." 

Seto blinked, none of it made perfect sense but some of it rang true in his mind [Runes? The ancient language of the gods…… So that is how they can be used!] Seto shrugged and murmured "Let's continue!!" 

Yami nodded, a serious glimmer in his eyes, they headed toward the sands "……"

Seto looked over at Yami, the smaller boy looked so more, ancient, more adult than the "normal Yugi" finally Seto broke the awkward silence "… Ummmm…… Where are we headed?"

Yami turned to look at Seto , crimson eyes questioning him. Finally with a heavy sigh Yami murmured "We're heading to your palace….. When you were Sette…"

Seto glared at Yami [That again? I'm NO pharaoh…. I never was! You lie Yami…. Yugi… Argh what the hell DO I call this runt?] Seto's temper was returning, it flared up whenever he was confused, he hated being confused!

Yami looked at Seto "Hm? Something wrong?" He whispered, tilting his head slightly to looked in to Seto's cold, icy eyes.

Seto looked at Yami "No. I'm fine….. Don't worry, it's not becoming of you to seem like you actually care…." Seto then snorted and turned away, staring out at the vast, endless golden landscape. 

Yami closed his eyes and made a snort of amusement "Never willing to accept kindness eh?"

Seto merely glared at Yami "What do you mean by that?"

Yami grinned "Well, you never could open your mind to the world around you…… could you?"

Seto growled, his anger was flaring up again "What the hell do you mean!? You don't know me runt so don't even bother trying!" Seto then stormed ahead.

Yami smirked [My god Sette how you have changed……. Although, should I really pray to a god for advice? Seeing as I am a demon…….] Yami shook his head and trudged along next to Seto, the next few hours would be filled with silence, silence and even more silence………

****

End of Chappie 13

O.o0 ooookaaay that was oooone funky chapter eh? Yami and Seto… Worms…. Walking through deserts…… Well stick around for chappie 14! Oh and SM? We need to start planning the next combo fic ok? ^_^

See ya'll soon!

Oh before I go, check out an Author named Chibi Duo Chan, some of you know who it is but those that don't….. just… just go check it! And review the fic (And this one too!! ^_^)

Ciao

--YYC-- "Yup…. Random by day… night and on Wednesdays! ^_~"


	14. Chapter 14

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine! (.) Sette and Nahkat are mine Please don't sue me I can't actually give you anything that is worth a thing! Sorry those of you that want money through suing, there is none here! ^_^

Wow Chapter 14, I've gone waaay over estimation and I hadn't realised how popular the "soon to be Saga" really was, wow me soooo clueless eh? ^_^ Anyway this chapter is partly here thanks to SM's threat (UNCONK HIM PULEASE!! ~.~) O.o0 sorry, back to the fic! Ummmmm I'm going to make a new estimation, I reckon 20 chapters will do it! ^_^ We'll soon see! Things will be getting evil soon MWA HAHAHAHA ~.~0

(On to the fic)

Yami stood on a tall dune of sand, looking out at the vast river of golden dust. The sun was high and making everything with no shadow scorching hot. Yami was sweating and wishing for an ice pack as he looked for a landmark or some sort of guide. Yami closed his eyes [The sands….. They offer me no help……. I need to find out where Sette's palace was!] the more he looked the less helpful and more daunting the task seemed. 

Seto was looking around [Great….. I'm stuck here, in the middle of no where with that idiot Yami! He doesn't even know where to go let alone how to save Yugi! We're pretty much doomed!!] Seto looked down and saw a scorpion crawling passed, he snarled and kicked it out of irritation. 

(Meanwhile)

Yami Bakura stood looking up, in to space, he wasn't really looking at anything, more inside himself [Yami… I will make you pay! The pain you've caused me….. I won't let you live happily! First you ruined my life in Egypt then you ruined my plans here too? I can't let you live! You have forever bothered me! I will end your petty, worthless life…… I wish…. That I could make you feel all the pain I have, you would die a death far more painful if you knew how I felt!] Yami Bakura snarled and focused his powers in to his ring, Bakura appeared next to him.

Bakura backed up in shock "…. A-ah…. Where---where am I?" He softly whispered.

Yami Bakura grinned at his other half, a cruel smirk that Bakura knew well, it was time for yet another beating. Yami Bakura grabbed his other half by his hair and threw him across the room with unnerving force, he watched his softer half slump to the floor. Bakura felt himself being grabbed again and slammed in to a wall, this time he coughed up a little blood, he was sure a rib had cracked. Yami Bakura then wrenched the boy up so they were face to face "Beg for your life whelp! You weakling! You are pathetic!" Yami Bakura snarled, he glared in to the bloody and beaten face of Bakura "Look at you! I only have to throw you and look, you're such a waste of life!" Yami Bakura then threw Bakura to the floor, obviously losing interest in the fearful boy. 

Bakura rubbed his cheek and surpassed the tears he felt, crying only angered his Yami further and made his pain a lot deeper [Why? When did I hurt you?] Bakura thought as a few silent tears hit the stone of the tomb/temple they were in. 

Yami Bakura walked over to Yugi and looked at he silent, emotionless boy "Naziruth! Break your hold on him! I want a little fun!"

Naziruth looked up then nodded and waving her hand she released her hold over Yugi's soul. Yugi looked around "Huh? Where's Yami? Ahhh Yami Bakura….. Why am I here…. What are you doing here?"

Yami Bakura grinned and summoned a knife "I'm here to kill your Yami and to hurt you…. I'll kill you later but for now…. I'll have my fun at Yami's expense!" Yami Bakura grinned and with his dark strength he caught Yugi by his throat and slammed him back in to a pillar. 

Yugi groaned out in pain "Yami….. Please… help me!…… Where are you? You promised you said you'd protect me!" the voice was a choked whisper, but Yami had heard every word. 

Yami Bakura laughed he rose the blade and then slit Yugi's cheek with it, skin opened and revealed thick, red blood to Yami Bakura. The wound marring his flesh and making Yugi cry in pain, Yami Bakura took a deep delight in the whimpers Yugi made. 

(Back in the desert)

Yami gasped as blood began to slide down his cheek "YUGI!!" He cried running forward, he suddenly knew the way, his puzzle glowed and forced him forward, the ancient powers seemed to awaken his senses, he knew that instant where to go!

Seto looked up from where he had been prodding a dung beetle with his shoe, only to see Yami dashing off "RUNT! YAMI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!?" Seto bellowed, giving chase. He chased after the running midget, that could cover surprising distances when he wanted to, and kick up enough sand as he ran to create a huge sand dune. Seto muttered to himself and sand flicked in his face "I swear……. I really better get something good from all this!" He continued to chase Yugi, cursing him and yelling when he was headed.

Yami ignored him, he just knew where to go and he would not have his concentration spoilt by Seto, there was just no way! Yami thought to himself [Aibou! Now I will find you, punish Yami Bakura and then we'll go! Go home! That's where you belong my light…. A home with your friends and me….] Yami sighed and closed his eyes, he had no need for sight, the path was clear in his mind. 

(Meanwhile)

Yami Bakura looked up "So your Yami knows where the next clue is eh? Well he'll probably die there anyway, ironic he'll die in a place he loved……" Yami Bakura closed his eyes and because to chant in his mind, he would give Yami a very strong opponent. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.

"M-My lord…" It was Jahkat, the withered old zombie hung in the temple's inner sanctum like a very bad smell.

"What is it Jahkat!?" Yami Bakura growled.

"I-I want to talk out the pharaoh….. he causes me such pain!" Jahkat looked determined, his socket eyes burned with fiery rage. His plea would have been entirely sinister and evil, had his left arm not fallen off at that precise moment. Laughter echoed around him from all the demons, Jahkat glared around in embarrassment, he was losing control of his body, he was starting to truly rot away. He looked at the limb, it lay there, infested with maggots, mushroom coloured and wrinkly like crumpled paper. The fingernails were clotted with dirt and grime, and the fingers had blotchy purple and blue spots on them. Jahkat shuddered at himself, Yami had turned him in to a true monster.

Yami Bakura looked at the pathetic monster and thought [You are becoming quite a liability, maybe I'll give you this chance if only to be rid of you because of it!] Yami Bakura looked Jahkat as the zombie bow then he snarled "Very well! Take your chance, if you lose then I think Gebora will get to punish you!" Gebora made a wild, sadistic laugh of glee and looked over at the zombie with a dark grin. 

Jahkat gulped and left the room, taking his arm with him, he would need to find some way of re-grafting it to his body.

(Back in the desert)

Yami finally reached an area where there were paving stones of sorts, the ground had become much hard, even though it was still covered in a ton of sand. Yami looked around, there was a familiar scent, a reek smell of rot. Of rotting meat, the sickly sweet scent of foul flesh hung around them and disgusted Seto's nose, Yami was not bothered by the scent, he was accustomed to it [I'm smelt death and the rotting all my life… it won't kill me now.] Yami thought as he took slow steps toward a ruined, but grandeur looking construction.

Seto looked around him, his blue eyes wide with a nostalgic feeling of familiarity and of peace. He felt at home, like he had returned to some kind of landing, a place where his family roots originated. But…. That was NOT possible he had come from Japan, he never found anything of Egyptian heritage in the logs, he had gone back as far as any one person could, with out being bogged down with smaller, less important relatives. As Seto wandered and looked in silent awe he began to see things, visions of how this palace had once looked.

[Pharaoh! My Pharaoh you have returned!]

{Yes… I have… the council with Nahkat went well….}

[That is good my lord, is there anything else you wish of us? Your servants]

{No….}

[Very well then Pharaoh Sette! We shall leave you to rest after the journey]

Seto looked up and whispered "So…… I was….. once here? I see my own visions…. Yami… was right." Seto closed his eyes and thought of how it was possible, it began to make sense. No one could truly trace their family to the BC period, there were probably no records of births and deaths….. He looked at the ruin [So this…… this crippled palace IS my heritage? My proof of existing in this world?] Seto sighed deeply before catching up to Yami, there would be much to think over now.

Yami looked around, his crimson eyes burned with furious realisation, this was NOT the temple where they were keeping Yugi, Yami Bakura had lead him off track once again! Suddenly Yami's ears were filled with a dark, mocking, painful laughter. The laughter echoed everywhere, all around the two young boys. Yami yelled out "SHOW YOURSELF DEMON!!" the laughter continued to echo through out their minds. 

Finally a voice hissed "This is it Nahkat, Sette this is where I bury you!" ………….

****

END OF CHAPTER 14

OOOOOOH SUSPENSE, WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? We all know WHO it is…. But what will HE do!? WHAT WILL HE DO!?

Yugi: Ummmm aren't you meant to know?

YYC: ~.~0

Yami: I WILL RESCUE MY AIBOU!!

Seto: ……I existed there……

YYC: ¬_¬ Live with it Seto!

Yami Bakura: MWA HAHAHAHHAHAHAH EEEEVIL I AM EEEEVIL!! ^.^

YYC: ¬_¬ You're a moron!

Yami Bakura: ~.~

Ok guys well review, tell me what you thought ok? Is it getting good? Should I drop it? Should I continue? Thanks for all them lovely reviews! ^.^ Well chappie 15 will be up soon. And please review or else I'll put a Mary-Sue in here and attract all sorts of stupidity in here!! Like Barney! ^.^

Ciao

--YYC-- "THIS PLOT…. TIS THICKENING!!……. ~.~ AWWWW NOOOO THE PLOTS BECOME TOO THICK NOW WE CAN'T STIR IT UP… LITTLE DARLIN' STIR IT UP!!" ^.^ (If you can find the song (In the quote) then I'll credit you) ^.^


	15. Chapter 15

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Nope Yu-Gi-Oh never did belong to me and it never will, I grin at the people that believed I owned it, but I've ruined your assumptions for I do not own and I don't claim to. Please don't sue me, I have no money to give and the only thing I could do for you is write you a veeery long sorry fan fiction or maybe a letter? In any case it's not worth it's time and money to even bother suing me. Sorry.

Sette, Nahkat, Duckies and my name are mine (Oh SM? Tell YM that my blood IS mine hence he can't have it) ^.^ Okies on to my Author-y bit! (I make up words as I go along)

So we move a line to the Author-y bit… O.o0 Ummm any ho, tis getting good now huh? I'm so glad that you're all enjoying it. I hadn't realised this would become so popular, 65 reviews wow! I'm flattered and so happy, can we try to bring it up to around 100? (When it ends?). Huuuge thanks to people like SM, JJ, FC and SA who've encouraged me to keep at it!

Oh (Lil' SM bit here, ignore everyone else) You better un-conk him!! . Oh and NOT THAT DAMN SCHOOL!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! . Oooh yea The Giants, Mermen, Dwarves and also the Guards all say hi! ^.^ Chat to ya later k?

(ON TO THE FICCIE! ^.^)

Yami looked around, his crimson eyes narrowed in a feral glare, he knew who was there, waiting for them he finally yelled "Jahkat where are you!?" there was a low, throaty chuckle

"I'm here that's all you need to worry about, Pharaoh…"

Yami growled and took a step forward "Show yourself coward duel me, that is what you came for isn't it?"

"Not quite…. I came for your head, I will make you pay for what I've become!!" Jahkat finally revealed himself, sliding from behind a pillar, he was even more hideous than last time Yami had laid eyes on him. In addition to the rotting flesh, hanging jaw and awful odour, this monster had lost an arm, become infested with maggots, gained horrible moles and also he now seemed to be oozing a strange, murky oil. Yami gagged slightly, this thing was rotting right before his eyes and it was a foul and sickening sight. It made Yami retch inside to even think of what this thing would wind up looking like, let alone having to watch.

Jahkat glared at Yami as Yami whispered "Look at you Jahkat…. You are a foul beast both inside and out….. It is time I finished your worthless life! I shall put your rotting body to rest in the earth for good!!" Yami pulled out his duel monsters deck and glared at his opponent. 

Seto glanced between the two, watching their heated discussion with a mild interest [What the hell are these two babbling about? Does Yami really know him? Have they met before? ARRRGH this stupid runt brings me nothing but questions, without a single real answer!!] Seto closed his eyes and folded his arms, his rivalry was becoming deeper, but not in a hateful way. More in a connected way, they were connected deep within time, they had once known and loved each other, much to Seto's anger they were once close. 

Jahkat smiled and pulled out a deck from his tattered robes "With these beasts that Naziruth gave me I shall work your sorry body in to the ground pharaoh!" Jahkat pulled out a card and grinned.

Yami sighed and followed suit, drawing a single card he smirked, a familiar, confident smirk. His dark side, the lust for winning and punishing was creeping back, like an old wound, it began to throb within him "Very well zombie. I will finish you with one card!" Yami set the card to the ground and summoned the power of the runes.

Jahkat growled and set his card down "Never Pharaoh, I have waited too long for this revenge… it shall be mine!" Jahkat laughed and said "I CALL THE CRAWLING DRAGON!" His laughter was strange, like a cackle but also like nails scrapping down a black board, it pieced Yami's ears. 

Yami smiled, his smile was strangely dark then he said in a low voice, close to a growl "The crawling dragon may be strong….. but Jahkat my beast is more powerful I call CURSE OF DRAGON!!" He grinned as Jahkat's eye's widened, the two burning orbs of rage gave way to fear, cold fear.

"NO….." Jahkat cried, throwing his arm up in a stopping motion, his arm tore from his shoulder with a liquid "riip" then it lay in the dusk, a withered husk of a limb. Jahkat looked at it, confusion, rage, embarrassment a multitude of emotions passed his brow before he finally saw what was about to happen, he was to die… there would be no help from the Dragon that was coming to burn him.

Curse of Dragon formed, bathed in golden light it's gold, platted body seemed more magnificent against the Egyptian sun. It's spikes glistened like gems and it's bright red eyes flashed with feral power. Jahkat backed up from it's sheer brilliance, he was already weakened by the sun but the sight of this beast made him feel absolutely pathetic. The Dragon made a piercing scream, which echoed around the dead palace then it floated, waiting for its commands. Yami looked at the cowering zombie then he said "CURSE OF DRAGON TAKE FLIGHT!!" The beast instantly obeyed, flexing it's huge golden wings. It flew up it tail trailing behind like a snake, finally it halted. High in the air, wings flexed out, it blocked out the sun but with the sun glowing behind it the dragon seemed to be like a deity a powerful deity. 

Jahkat hung his head and snarled "Very well pharaoh do it, kill me, I would only return to a death…. You may as well finish me" 

Yami sighed "You were once my most trusted advisor, Jahkat why did you betray me?"

"Why? Because…… because you were so confident. Anything you took up you mastered, even ruling as a king. We all thought you would stand no chance but you did it! You led Egypt in to a time of pride…."

Yami snorted then yelled "CURSE OF DRAGON ATTACK WITH DRAGON FLAME!" The command echoed in Jahkat's ears then he looked up. The beast screamed out., its roar before preparing to strike, flames swirled around its jaws. The fires building and collecting, finally in a blast of oranges, reds and gold's the bolt of flame flew. It burnt up the Crawling Dragon, making the thing scream in pain.

Then the flames, still moving forward shot straight at Jahkat there was no scream of pain, nothing as the zombie burned. It's body stank, but it would not scream. When the flames died down Yami picked up the curse of Dragon card, the beast now go, then he turned to the pile of ash he sighed "You… Jahkat……." He shook his head and watched the filthy ashes blow away, over the ruined palace……..

****

END OF CHAPTER 15

YES!! The fight with Jahkat is over!! Mwahahahahhahahah!! Ok I want serious thoughts on my battle writing ability I admit it was an easy win, but come on he's a weak zombie where as Yami is the Game King so I knew it needed to be simple, but the other duels won't be! Mwahahahahahahahah ^.^ 

WELL REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!! ^.~

Yugi: Umm Yami?

Yami: What?

Yugi: Why're you watching the TV when I'm stuck with Yami Bakura?

Y. Bakura: (Also watching TV) Shush Yugi, this is the bit when I shock you with the electric lizard! ^.^

Yugi: O.o0

YYC: ~.~;;;;;; Review guys! 

Ciao

--YYC-- "The random dragon, not a cub but a dragon…… I really need to explain that don't I? Oh well!" ^.^


	16. Chapter 16

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, Sette and Nahkat are mine, but you may use them, I give you permission but I want to be credited! ^.^ 

Umm I also own the title "Queen of Randomness", "Da Dragon" and "……. Weird" ^.^ 

Oh and guys there is a **_Yaio_** warning here, I've had quite a few people e-mail me telling me they wanted a little Yaio, so here is a little, not a lot but a little. 

So here ya go: **This chapter contains Yaio-ness, ummmm not for the whole thing, just the beginning. But don' worry tis mild for now!**

Okie on to the Author-y bit: ^.^ 72!! 72!! I am soooo happy!! ^.^ Thank youuu!! Ok JJ I need to do another RP with you, SM I wanna do one with you later. Oh and sorry about the shortness of chappie 15, I know it wasn't long but I'll make up for that! ^.^

(ON TO DA FIC!!)

[Mmmm Sette? What are you doing here?] A voice whispered, sleepily in the darkness.

{I am here to see you, my Pharaoh} Replied a soft, but deep voice.

[Sette……. ] The boy in the bed reached out in the darkness but could not reach his young guest.

Sette chuckled and embraced Nahkat from behind {My Pharaoh…. It has been a long while since I spent a night with you}

Nahkat nodded, settling back in to the warm embrace [Yes…. We have been apart a long time] Nahkat closed his eyes and sighed, he had missed his pharaoh love.

{Indeed} Purred Sette, nibbling on Nahkat's ear.

[S-Sette? I ….] Nahkat whispered, unable to finish, instead he kissed Sette's chest.

{I know my beautiful one, I shall stay with you} Sette murmured, tipping Nahkat's face up and kissing him, his tongue teased Nahkat's, his hands began to wander Nahkat's body. 

Nahkat moaned against his loves lips and held him close, never wanting to lose him….

"AAAAAH!!" Seto awoke with a scream, he looked around ice blue eyes confused and shocked […. Did…. Did I just dream about that?] he thought, blushing at the warm feeling in his groin. With a slight sigh he settled back down, it was 3 in the morning he needed rest. 

The next day

The sky was cloudy, thick grey, near black covered the sky and blocked out Ra's light. Yami looked puzzled "There is not usually such clouds in the sky…" Seto and Yami stared up at the dark clouds then Yami gasped "Yami Bakura must be doing this!!" There was laughter in Yami's mind, mocking, cruel laughter.

[Foolish Yami, of course it's me, who else could it be?]

Yami growled and said "Yami Bakura! Where are you!?" 

[I can hear you perfectly well, there is no need to speak out loud….] Yami Bakura's voice was a velvet purr against Yami's mind.

Yami growled {Fine!! Where are you!?} 

[Near…… very near, I can see you, little Pharaoh] Yami Bakura chuckled softly.

Yami looked around angrily {Coward! Show yourself!}

There was a noise then Yami Bakura appeared from behind a pillar "….. That's quite a cut on your cheek Yami, know where it came from?"

Yami growled, crimson eyes narrowing in to a feral glare "Don't patronise me!" his voice was cold, all he cared about at that moment was finding Yugi!

Yami Bakura laughed then whispered "Oh you'll find him Yami, I know that's all you think of, or is it?" Yami Bakura shot him a dark smirk then glanced at Seto.

Yami felt a blush form on his cheeks, a slight one but a blush "Shut up stealer of souls!" He snarled in a voice of pure venom. 

Seto just stood watching the two [Humph…… those two runts, baaaah!] was all he thought as he looked between them, his ice blue eyes narrowed in to a glare at Yami Bakura. Seto knew that Yami Bakura was what stood between him, getting his answers and going home. He just wanted to go home now, he was sick of magic and ancient mystery. 

Yami Bakura then smiled, a dreamy, cunning smile that made Yami feel dread and fear "Well here is your next clue, seeing as you failed with the last one….. Where the dead remain dead but the living die too…. Where souls cannot fly, but merely go to die." Yami Bakura then faded, his eyes glittering, like a cobra's as he left a very angry looking Yami. 

Yami stood there, shivering, rage clearly etched on his face he looked up to the sky then yelled "WHY RA? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Yami then sank to the sand, slumping to his knees "Is it because of what I am? Why do you curse me so? All I want to do is protect my light…… you won't even let me do that…." 

Seto looked at the trembling boy "Yami?……." He didn't feel sorry for Yami, not much, he felt more bothered, Yami was usually so cool and calm. But at this moment there was clear fear, child like terror of the world. 

Yami sighed deeply then stood up and said "Let's go, I know where we are going…" He then walked off, head low and boots trudging through the sand, Yami looked so defeated it almost made Seto feel bad….. almost. 

(That night)

Yami tossed and turned in his sleep, he muttered and groaned as he dreamed of Sette's death, suddenly his dreams turned to white light, then a voice a powerful ancient voice echoed through his mind. [Nahkat, awaken!] The voice belonged to Ra.

{Ra?} Yami mutter, he now stood in the Shadow Realm, arms folded, with an un-amused look on his face. 

[Yes my son, it is I] Ra said.

{Son? I am not yours, why do you visit me?} Yami's tone was harsh, bitter and hateful

[You are feeling lost.. are you not?]

Yami rolled his eyes {What do you care of it?}

[You are the one who will stop the demons… of course I care.]

Yami laughed, a bitter chuckle {Oh so you CARE for a demon?}

[…………….] Ra was silent, the golden aura around him seemed to flicker with anger but then the rage ebbed. 

{Well? I thought Gods and Demons hated one another!!} Yami said

[With this kind of attitude how do you expect to save your light?]

Yami looked up sharply {Don't you even utter his name, it is because of all of this! All this ancient nonsense that I lost him in the first place}

[Was it?] Ra asked

{What do you mean?} Yami said, eyes narrowing.

[I mean….. you are not normal… you have darkness within, there is a part of you that loves to kill….. a part that sings out to the darkness and makes it wrap itself around you. Do you believe that this was by chance? The dark was waiting to taint your soul, make you lose your grip. Yugi is just the easiest way to do that!] Ra then began to fade he whispered softly, making an echo in Yami's mind [When the darkness comes….. I pray that you are of one mind…] Then there was silence. 

Yami blinked "One mind?" He whispered "What? Is that mean to be a clue?" He laughed softly "Was that the gods offering advice?" He then turned around in the shadow realm and whispered "What am I? If I don't feel so demonic then what am I?"

A voice called out, making him jump slightly \\ You are darkness, pure darkness.//

Yami turned and looked around "WHO IS HERE!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

\\ My name is not important Yami….. What I mean is, you are darkness, pure and simple, hence the word Yami, you can make up one side of a good person, thus balancing them out. Or you can become part of an already half evil and turn that in to a greater evil, a "True" evil//

"T-true evil?" Yami blinked

\\ Yes…….. //

Yami blinked "Who ARE you!? Why the hell do you care?" 

There was a soft chuckle \\ I am a villain, who does not like others stealing his spotlight….. I do bad things…. I don't much enjoy the idea of pairing with you but…. I am the one and only bad guy that is needed… so I'll help you by giving you REAL advice! //

Yami blinked "So I know you?"

\\ Yes now here is the first thing I'll say go to a temple west of here, go there and compete with fear! // Then there was the feeling of emptiness, Yami was alone once more.

"West of here to face up to fear? ……" He sighed and settled back in to nicer dreams, dreams where he had rescued Yugi and reclaimed his love……..

****

The End of Chapter 16

Mwahahahahahahahah this took soooo long, I just couldn't get down to it!! Anyways ummmm Things are getting funky no? Who is the villain? What is Ra up to? Will I get lot's of reviews? Oh well anyway R&R because YYC loves dem reviews! ^.~

Yugi: (Glares at Yami and Y. Bakura) Hello? I need saving!!

Y. Bakura: (Lays a card down) CHANGE OF HEART!! CHANGE OF HEART I WIN!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yami: ¬_¬ No you don't!! I just play this and attack that stupid White Magical hat!

Y. Bakura: NOOOOOOOOO

YYC: ~.~

Yugi: ~.~

YYC: Well review guys

Ciao

--YYC-- "Mwaahahhhaaahhahaahhah MY PLOT IS SO THICK TIS THICK AS WOOD!! NYAAAAHAHHAAHHAHAHAH" ^.^ You go figure!! 


	17. Chapter 17

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine…. Tis some lucky persons, which ain't me waaaaaah (YYC's random General Zhao Yun hands her a tissue) Ok I own the names Sette Nahkat and the tittle Queen of Randomness….. Zhao Yun ain't mine… he's some 1500 year old general from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms period! ^.^ (ZY: ~.~;;;; )

Wow 80!! I'm soooo happy about that!! This is awesome! Thanks guys, these reviews are really great! ^.~ YYC is sooo happy about that!! ^.^ So I shall continue… I'm thinking about a sequel to the sequel, about Y. Bakura and the past.. but I dunno. Oh well. 

Ummm SM? You is right they is kinky! ^.^ But I was right when I said as thick as wood, wood is so thick that it's solid! ^.^ Mwaaahahahahah that IS how thick my plot is! ^.~ Me so random! 

*AHEEEEM* sorry, I love being Random! ^.^ OOH LONG CHAPPIE!! ^.~

(ON TO DA FICCIE!!)

Seto looked blankly at Yami, the boy seemed darker and even more distant there was something in the air, a presence that was ancient but familiar Seto growled under his breath. [Stupid dreams, stupid world… it's all annoying….. What the hell is wrong with the runt? Is it to do with that grey hared mutt? I wonder….] Seto sighed and followed Yami as he headed West. 

Thoughts raced through Yami's mind, heritage, reasons of existence, who that villain was and his light [Aibou I will save you! I will reclaim at least one love… I will not fail you as I failed… Set-- ] Yami sighs and carries on walking, the temple was slowly falling in to view, a hulking mass of black rock. The entrance was ornately carved with ancient symbols and markings. Gods and other figureheads were marked along it and statues, cold evil statues were lined along the entrance like guards. Seto looked at the statues, slightly nervously as they walked on through the old doorway. Yami's crimson eyes did not leave the path ahead of him, he snorted at the statues of Osiris and Anubis and strange demons that he did not know. 

Yami walked through the musty corridors, a strange determined resolve hung around him, which both calmed Seto and made him nervous, there was something about Yami's presence that bothered the teen. He couldn't place it but the darkness he felt, the evil that hung around Yami was intoxicating, he could easily feel the darkness that throbbed around Yami. 

They reached what seemed to be the central room, it was circular and guilded in gold and gems, it looked like some kind of dark prayer room. An alter of sorts was backed up to one side along with a huge state made out of a red crystal, not ruby but more red Jade stood over the alter. In one hand it clutched a heart, that made beating noises and bled thick, black goo, the goo dripped in to a bowl, a cobra head bowl. The golden bowl was huge and seemed to have some kind of drainage system at the side so that the bowl never over-flowed. Yami looked at the statue then at the goo he closed his eyes and growled "WHERE ARE YOU NAZIRUTH!?" 

There was a very soft laugh "Here, Nahkat, here to take away your demonic soul." 

Yami glanced up at the sound of laughter, Naziruth stood, dressed in long purple and black robes, she stood in another doorway. Her bright amethyst eyes seemed to glitter like crystals in the dark room her long black hair glowed under the fire light. She looked more demonic than Seto or Yami could describe, her lips curled in to a grin then she walked to the centre of the room "Nahkat you ARE demonic! Well I should say this part of you is…. I want to take that part away and torture it for all the centuries you left me there, along with the others. Did you believe that the seal you put up would hold? Forever?" there was a venom in her voice that stung Yami's ears. 

Yami looked at her "I am not a demon Naziruth….. I knew the seal would break, eventually, but I hoped that it would not break until I planned for it to. But as ever things do not appear to be going right…. So now I will face you in a duel."

Naziruth threw her head back and laughed "You believe that I would even waste the time and effort to duel with you? Why should I? When I could easily kill you right now?" 

Yami looked at her "All demons love to play games before they sink their fangs in for the kill, you're no different…… are you?"

Naziruth glared at him then snarled "Very well, I'll break your very soul before I toss it to the wraiths!" She turned and rose her hands to the air, the whole room began to shake. 

Yami looked around, then looked down as he felt the floor move. Seto also looked down, in surprise as slowly the floor began to slid in, like some kind of ancient trap. Yami glared up at her and hissed "What have you done demon?" 

Naziruth laughed as they fell through the hole she called after them "LEFT YOU TO FACE FEAR, WHAT ELSE!?" 

Yami growled as they fell, Seto looked slightly shocked as they tumbled down the dark hole, it looked like a black abyss Seto did not want to find out what lurked below. Yami turned to look down, his millennium puzzle glowed brightly in the murky black, it began to open his mind. Within the recesses of his mind he began to see images, of nothing but falling downwards. He gasped as he caught on "T-This is a-a bottomless pit?" He gasped.

Seto glared at him then yelled "WHAT!? BOTTOMLESS THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" 

Actually Seto Kaiba it's very possible! Snarled a voice that sounded more annoyed than angry.

Seto turned, looking around "Who said that!?"

Did you believe that there was not a dimension that could pull you in and drop you forever? Hahahah foolish boy! You do not see the powers of the demon kind do you?… But as I promised Yami….. He is mine to defeat… so I will save you!! Naziruth can have her fun.. But she won't win! Suddenly they were surrounded by a golden glow, they stopped in mid-air. Just floating, they then faded and appeared before Naziruth who gasped in shock and glared at them. 

"WHAT!? I-I-IMPOSSIBLE!! HOW!?" Naziruth hissed raising a hand, intending to blast them with the crimson lightning that formed in her hands. 

Tsk Tsk…. Really Naziruth… I expected more from you….. A bottomless pit? What a shameful display of pathetic demonic power Snorted the voice, a chuckle forming under it's words.

Naziruth gasped then yelled out "WHERE ARE YOU!? … Or more to the point…. So you're a live once more? Heh… Interesting… I thought you were dead!"

I was…. But that doesn't mean that I can't be reborn eh? There was laughter in the voice now, cold rippling laughter. 

Naziruth scowled in anger "Grrrrrrr YOU ARE A FOOL!! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LIVE!!"

There was a wild laughter echoing around them now, Yami began to think [Who ever this guy is, he sure seems happy…. Humph I'll never understand people!] Yami looked over at Seto, he looked slightly confused but more angry than anything else. 

Naziruth summoned a flickering ball of black light, she grinned and began to throw it, but there was another golden glow it enveloped around her and then blasted her in to a wall, making the stone crack slightly on impact. Naziruth grunted and glared up, long black hair flowing around her she stepped off of the wall then turned to Yami. "Very well! A duel! Seeing as I can't see that pathetic excuse for a demon I'll kill you!" 

Yami pulled out his deck and nodded "Fine demon I will send you back to the realms of the dead and the damned!" He shuffled the deck then stood waiting for her to bring out her own deck. Naziruth grinned toothily, lips curling back in to a sneer she shuffled her deck as well then drew five cards, she looked up with glittering Purple eyes. The world around them seemed to darken and twist, straight pillars curled and turned jagged as though everything was being tainted by evil Yami looked up sharply, looking around the room with a sense of cold loneliness. That was when he noticed he was alone with Naziruth, the demon stood in her long black and purple gowns, looking at him, smiling "Where are we!?" Yami demanded taking a step forward. He gasped as the ground flared up with red light, markings lay upon the floor throbbing and humming, marking out lines and boundaries.

"This is our pitch pharaoh this is where we will duel, you cannot enter that ground, it has become a tainted altar for blood shed!" Naziruth grinned darkly "It is waiting for your blood! I promise to deliver!" She then rose a card and yelled "I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR WHAT THE SHADOWS CAN DO!!" She then hurled the card in to the battleground. 

Yami drew five cards to then watched as the card began to glitter with small specks of deep, blood red light. A feral hiss echoed through the twisted room and through Yami's mind, he gasped "No….. T-That's…… The Serpent Knight Dragon!!" 

Naziruth grinned and nodded "I am a mistress of darkness, of destiny and also I can control illusions and Shadow Monsters, we are in the Shadows dear Pharaoh, here I make the rules and you abide by them!!" 

Yami cursed and looked at his hand [Dark Magician, Swords of Revealing Light, Reborn the Monster, Mirror Force and Feral imp] He picked up a card and yelled "I'M LAYING A TRAP PLUS I'LL PLAY THE FERAL IMP!!" He threw the card watching as specks of gold light made the piece of smooth, shiny card turn in to a huge snarling, breathing monster, waiting to fight. The Feral Imps eyes were as the card described, feral its jaw hung open, allowing Yami to see its huge fangs. 

Naziruth laughed and drew a card she then hissed "I Know what you are up to Nahkat! But sadly it won't work! I'll play this little monster! The Celtic Guardian!" She threw the card and watched as a different Celtic guardian formed. She then said "I also play this card, a trap, face down!" 

Yami blinked [A trap? …… What could it be?] He drew a new card [Monster Replace? I'll keep that for a plan I can use later!] Yami then yelled "VERY WELL I WILL PLAY GAIA THE FIERCE KNIGHT!!"

Naziruth then smiled and yelled "THIS MAGIC CARD NOW POWERS CELTIC GUARDIAN UP!! I PLAY THIS FIELD MAGIC CARD WHICH RAISES HIS ATTACK BY 200 POINTS AND HIS DEFENCE BY 400!!" She played the magic card then yelled "ATTACK THE FERAL IMP CELTIC GUARDIAN!!" The Celtic Guardian sprang to life, raising its sword, it ran forward, The Feral Imp's eyes darkened then widened as the sword pierced its furry skin, making blood splatter to the floor, as the Imp's blood dripped Yami noticed that his arms was also bleeding, he glared up. 

"So….. This game…. Will damage us more as we play?" Yami asked, crimson eyes narrowing to slits of anger.

Naziruth laughed and nodded "Yes Nahkat, your finally catching on! What happens to them, happens to YOU!!" Naziruth then waved her hand in a gesture of brushing the teens anger aside "Tis your go, young and foolish Pharaoh…. But what will on so small and childish do? Now that you see the danger… that doesn't mean that it can't hurt you any more, knowing really doesn't help… It merely gives you time to imagine! So go ahead dream up fantasies that the Dark CAN create! Come on Nahkat, get paranoid!" Naziruth threw her head back and laughed, her whole demeanour had changed, she was far more confident and even more mocking. 

Yami drew a card [Hmmm Curse of Dragon! That could kill off her Serpent Knight Dragon and her Celtic Guardian! But first I need Polymerisation!] He then turned Gaia to defence mode and played "THE DARK MAGICIAN!!" 

Naziruth grinned "Nahkat! You're making silly mistakes! My Serpent Knight Dragon is stronger than your Dark Magician! My field card affects all my monsters! You see? The dark puts fear in your soul!! NOW SERPENT KNIGHT ATTACK WITH SONIC BLAST!!" 

The snake like beast roared out, it's blue wings flexing out, it leapt in to the air and floated there, glowing with black and white light. It's red eyes glowed against it's own dark aura then with a scream of rage it let loose small bolts of black light, they flew towards the Dark Magician. Yami grinned then said "I will activate my Trap Card! MIRROR FORCE!!" 

Naziruth gasped as her Serpent Knight died, it's own attack killing it "WHAT!? Grrrrrr HOW DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE WORM! YOU SET ME UP!!" She glared at the smirking teen, then her anger dimmed and she drew a new card, her frown turned to a dark laugh "Oh Nahkat this will be your end, once I assemble this powerful magic!" She grinned at the boy then placed the card in her hand. She then said "Your move"

Yami blinked [What did she draw?] He draws himself a card [Ah! Polymerisation!] He smiles then throws out the card along with Curse of Dragon "I WILL NOW COMBINE MY CURSE OF DRAGON WITH GAIA TO CREATE A MONSTER MORE POWERFUL THAN THAT OF YOUR CELTIC GUARDIAN!! I CREATE GAIA THE DRAGON CHAMPION!!" 

Naziruth threw her head back and began to laugh like she was mad "That is not of any use Pharaoh, go ahead attack my Celtic Guardian, he will….. surprise you!" She then grinned. 

Yami growled, feeling the hairs on his neck stir he yelled "DRAGON CHAMPION!! ATTACK HER CELTIC GUARDIAN!!!" 

The Knight seemed to nod, pulling on the reigns of the Dragon he forced it to fly toward the opponent, the Dragon cried out as they charged forward, Gaia held one of his lances forward. The Guardian stood there, sword raised, looking some what amused by the charging dragon knight. There was an impact, which raised dust all around them. Yami peered in as the dust settled "W-What?!" He gasped.

Naziruth smiled "Yes…. My Celtic Guardian is different to your one…. Mine has a special ability, it's a "Special Effect Creature!" I'm sure you know what that means!" Naziruth laughed and read out the effect "Any monster with an attack ABOVE 1900 misses the Celtic Guardian!" Naziruth grinned 

Yami cursed then mutter "now what?" ……….

****

END OF CHAPTER 17 ^.^

Oooooh the SUSPENSE!! Are you all wondering what'll happen? ^.^ Well review me and you'll know! ^.~

Yugi: Ummmm hello?

Y. Bakura: OH SHUSH YUGI I'M WATCHING TV!!

Yami: Pass the popcorn!

Y. Bakura: Oh sure (Passes some) 

Yami: Ta!

Yugi: O.o;;;;;;

Yami: OH LOOKIE!! LOOKIE!! HE HAS A BALL AND HE'S THROWING IT AT THE HOOP!!

Yugi: ~.~;;; That's basketball

YYC: ~.~;;;

Y. Bakura: WHAT IS GOING ON!? I CAN'T TELL!! @_@ 

YYC & Yugi: ¬_¬

Yami: AAAAHHHH WHAT IS HE DOING!?

Y. Bakura: HE STOLE THE BALL FROM THAT OTHER GUY!!

Yami: THEFT ON TV!! THEFT!!

YYC: Ok this is stupid! C'ya guys!

Ciao

--YYC-- "MWAAA THE PLOT IS UMMMM Man it's solid!" 


	18. Chapter 18

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Nope Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine (Merrily skips to counselling) kidding kidding! It may be a sad truth but it don't tear me up! Sette and Nahkat are mine, I like the names so if ya wanna use 'em you have full permission but just credit me please! ^.~ 

Ooooh chapter 18!! 18 I tell you!! Well I left it mid-battle, aren't I a meany? ^.^ Hahhahahaha sorry those of you that hate suspense! I got a lot of e-mails over this! O.o;;; I didn't know that suspense was THAT upsetting! Oh and CCC, I sorry I know the therapy must have been tough!! ^.^ Hahhahahahahhaha!

(ON TO DAT FICCIE!! ^__^)

Yami stood crimson eyes wide in shock, where was he to turn now? There was nothing on the field that could take out the Celtic Guardian, he would need a creature with attack between 1450 and 1900. He looked at his hand then drew a card, it was a magic card [The moon? … I need Silver Fang!!] He then looked over at the smirking demon, suddenly he blinked as a thought dawned on him "Naziruth….. How is it that the death of your beasts does not affect you?" 

Naziruth grinned toothily "Why? That is a simple question! The reason is, this is my realm, my magic and my game that you deal with…. I make the rules and can break every single one!" She laughed "I agreed to toy with you, not play fairly, you will lose this Nahkat then your soul will be mine!" She then said "Is your turn over?"

Yami shook his head and yelled "I PLAY A MAGIC CARD FACE DOWN!" He threw the card to the floor then looked up, a cold glare in his hooded crimson eyes "My turn is now over" 

Naziruth nodded then drew a card she smiled then said in a very purring voice "Yami I'm about to make a play that will no be unfamiliar to you, I will play a beast that is not as powerful or as rare as some. However with a power up it will rival cards of legend!" 

Yami blinked then growled darkly "What are you talking about? What is your play?" 

Naziruth threw the card out with a bark of laughter "I PLAY THE RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!! WITH THIS POWER UP, DRAGON NAILS!!" She threw out the magic card. 

At first there was silence, bitter, roaring silence, like the calm before the storm. Blood rushed in Yami's ears as the still moments passed like minutes. There was nothing at first, just the feeling of great power and losing, Yami was worried, with the Dragon Nails that Red Eyes became as strong as a Blue Eyes White Dragon, a monster of great power! He looked at his Dark Magician and Dragon Champion, he knew they were no match for this supreme monster, the Dragon Champion, with an attack of 2600, was his strongest monster. He glanced at his hand he knew he needed everything to survive, this was a battle for his Light and his very life and soul! There was no way that he could lose and risk his Aibou, he needed to win! Yami sighed [No point in worrying! I have to win!] He gasped as the Red Eyes formed, a huge black demonic beast with glowing Red eyes and smooth, plated black body armour, it looked like a beetles body but even shinier and tough. The Red Eyes opened it's jaw and let out a piercing roar that shook the floor and made the Curse of Dragon whimper slightly, it stood there with huge metal claws and sharp fangs, watching it's opponents with a slight smirk. Yami glared at the beast then looked at his hand he still had; Swords of Revealing Light, Monster Replace, Reborn the Monster and the Moon. 

Yami drew another card and got the magic Dispel he looked up then yelled out "I DISPELL YOUR FIELD CARD!" 

Naziruth grinned then said "Very well Nahkat, I give you another turn, considering that soon it will all be over!" She smiled, drew a card then looked over at him "Your move!" 

Yami drew a card, eyes closed, calling upon the Heart of the Cards. He looked at the card then grinned "I PLAY SILVER FANG IN ATTACK MODE!!" 

Naziruth laughed out loud "That was your best idea for this turn? What a waste! My Red Eyes will roast that thing!" 

Yami then rose his magic card "Plus I'll add a little Magic to our game I play THE MOON!!" 

Naziruth gasped then growled out "The moon? Grrrrrr That is a field magic card! Grrrrrr" She glared at Yami.

Yami smirked then yelled "SILVER FANG ATTACK CELITC GUARDIAN!!!" The yellow furred wolf howled out, charging forward its blood red claws scratched the ground and it's fur rippled like water. Its jaw hung open ready to make a deep bite right in to the Celtic Guardian, the Guardian stood there, holding its ground, sword raised as though trying to defend. The wolf made a crushing impact in to the Celtic Guardian and plunged its fangs deep in to the guardians stomach, that was the only area with no armour, only a little leather shirt area. The Guardian cried out in pain as its blood spilt to the floor, it fell to its knees, burning up in crimson light before fading out of sight. Yami smiled then said "Your move"

Naziruth growled softly then looked to her deck, she drew a card then smiled again, a dark grin "Soon Yami you will fall regardless of what you kill, I think I'll toy around for a while RED EYES VANQUISH THE DRAGON CHAMPION! IFERNO FIREBLAST!!". 

Yami covered his eyes and growled as the red eyes roared and charged up a swirling bolt of flame, the heat was immense even from where Yami stood, which was a fair distance from the hulking dragon. The flames shot forward, trailing a path of sparkling embers as it raced at the Dragon Champion, there was a cry from the Curse of Dragon but all that fell to the floor after the great blast was ashes. Yami gasped then yelled in pain as deep cuts criss crossed his arms and his chest, slashing his clothes and causing blood to spill. Naziruth smirked. Yami was reduced to 1500 life points, he had already lost 400 from the destruction of his Feral Imp and a further 100 from his Dragon Champion (Powered up due to the moon). 

Naziruth smiled as Yami drew a card [Huh? This is…… The Magical Box….. This would rid me of her powered up Dragon! Which would buy me some time!] He then threw the card and said "I PLAY THE MAGICAL BOX!!" The Dark Magician stepped in to the box and then another box formed around the card version of the Red Eyes, swords began to strike the Dark Magician's box. But once the trick was over the Red Eyes was a skewered card, dead and gone. Yami smirked then said "Your move."

Naziruth snarled then drew a card her eyes became narrow slits then she smiled "Ok Pharaoh now it is my turn! I play this creature card! I play THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL IN DEFENSE MODE!!" She threw out the card then said "Your move!"

Yami drew [The Eye of Truth? Hmmm I should play it and see what she is up to! There have been two cards so far that have made her grin like she has a plan, neither of them seem to have been played!] he looked up "OK I PLAY THIS MAGIC CARD!! THE EYE OF TRUTH!" Naziruth growled and turned her hand so he could see it, she had; Remove Trap, the magic card Angels Gift, Lightning bolt and two other cards. Yami blinked "What are they?" He pointed to the two cards, they were the same picture but one had a big "E" printed on it and the other had a big "A" printed on it.

Naziruth chuckled softly "You have seen my grand play, this is a series of 5 magic cards, that spell out D-E-A-T-H and cast instant Death upon you, these 5 cards are referred to as the OUJI BORAD!!" She smiled "I only have 3 pieces left to gain, and now that your turn is over I will play the magic card Angels Gift!" She drew three cards "Now to discard two…." She threw away two weak monsters then grinned.

Yami was shaking slightly [T-The Ouji Board? A set of 5 cards that spells my instant death?] He shook his head [This is bad!] He then said "ALRIGHT I ATTACK WITH THE DARK MAGICIAN!!" The Dark Magician attacked the Dark Magician Girl, destroying her. Yami drew a card [Spell Binding Circle!!] He looked up "Your move"

Naziruth drew another card and smiled dreamily "Soon Nahkat you will die! I mean that literally!" Naziruth smirked and discarded the magic lightning bolt. She then threw a trap card out "I PLAY THIS TRAP FACE DOWN!!" 

Yami drew another card [……. Hmmmmm this could help me out, I should save this until later, I may need it!] "Very well I'll lay this trap face down." 

Naziruth drew herself and looked up "I'll play this, THE EYE OF TRUTH!!" 

Yami growled "What?! You have the eye of truth too!?"

Naziruth nodded "Now show me your cards!" She looked them over "Hmmm Swords of Revealing light, Reborn the monster, monster replace? And….. that card? What is that?" She motioned to a card with two swords on the ground and two burning pots either side."

Yami grinned "Well seeing as you informed me of your Ouji Board, I suppose I should tell you, this is the Black Luster Ritual card, it allows me to summon the Black Luster Solider….. A legendary monster that could easily vanquish a Blue Eyes, if powered-up properly!" 

Naziruth growled "…….. You think that thing will win this duel? I am a master of shadows and illusions, there is nothing I cannot create!" 

Yami smiled "Well if you're so sure of yourself, go and win this duel!" 

Naziruth glared "Very well I will!! It's your move!" 

Yami nodded "Well then first I draw…." Yami picks up another card [Oh! This is another useful magic, Mind Control! This has also helped me out before!] "My turn is over"

Naziruth smirked and drew "Very well I choose to play this monster, face down!" She slapped the card on to the field."

Yami's eyes widened slightly "Face down? Why? What use is that?" 

Naziruth grinned "You'll soon see" 

Yami blinked then played a monster he had just drawn "I call upon BEAVER WARRIOR!" The little rodent in armour appeared, he stood there his small sword raised, ready to attack. Yami rose his hand and yelled "BEAVER WARRIOR ATTACK THE MONSTER!!" The Beaver Warrior leapt forward, attacking at the card, the Man-Eater Bug arose, killing the Beaver Warrior instantly. Yami growled "Nice play demon….." 

Naziruth smiled "You have no idea of what I can do! I can conjure up monsters from nothing!! Would you like a show?" He hands began to glow with dark purple fire, the flames swirled and produced a single card, she took the floating piece of shiny card then smiled "I will play this beast THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!" 

Yami's eyes widened "NO!! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!! THAT IS SETO'S BEAST!!" 

Naziruth grinned "Stolen from the very deck of Sette, I can take what I want now BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON ATTACK THE DARK MAGICIAN WITH YOUR WHITE LIGHTNING!!" 

The huge Dragon appeared in a flash of white fire, it stood gleaming like a polished gemstone, it's silvery plating glittering in the midst of all the shadows and darkness. It's fangs glinted and small wisps of Lightning crackled around it's mouth, it roared out shaking the ground before it released a bolt of white Lightning. The orb shot through the air, tearing up the ground, raising dust and small stones. The Dark Magician rose his staff up as though trying to shield the blast, but it was too late, the bolt was nearly licking at his skin when Yami yelled "I CALL UPON THIS TRAP CARD!!"

Naziruth's eyes widened "WHAT!?"

Yami rose the card "SPELL BINDING CIRCLE!! IT STOPS YOUR ATTACK AND STIKES YOUR DRAGON WITH IT'S POWER!! NOW YOUR DRAGON IS WEAKENED, IT IS NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO WITHSTAND THE POWER OF MY POWERED UP MAGICIAN!! DARK MAGICIAN ATTACK NOW!! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!" 

There was a nod from the magician as it leapt up, staff risen above his head he made a swiping motion with it, summoning a bolt of dark light, the bolt struck out at the Blue Eyes, vanquishing it, sending it's glistening body to the graveyard. The Magician landed softly and folded his arms, as though waiting for a counter strike. 

Naziruth snarled softly "How dare you Nahkat!!" He life point count went down by 400 points. Naziruth drew a card then grinned "It was a nice little play Nahkat, but….. one thing, I have a magic card that will undo that slight error REBORN THE MONSTER!!" 

Yami growled and glared over at Naziruth "Grrrrr!!" 

The Blue Eyes reappeared, roaring and snarling Naziruth grinned and yelled out "BLUE EYES ATTACK WITH WHITE LIGHTNING!!" 

There was nothing Yami could do as his Dark Magician was burning up in to nothing, he lost 200 life points, his moon field card was saving him slightly, but that Dragon would destroy every thing he had in his deck… except one beast! Yami snarled as his body was slashed further, his vision was starting to blur, the blood that he lost dripped to the floor, making a small crimson puddle, He drew "VERY WELL I CALL UPON REBORN THE MONSTER!! I WILL BRING BACK MY CURSE OF DRAGON THEN I PLAY THIS RITUAL MAGIC!!" 

Naziruth growled "YOU WOULD SUMMON THAT THING!?" 

Yami nodded "I PLAY THE BLACK LUSTER RITUAL CARD!! NOW WATCH AS MY SILVER FANG AND MY CURSE OF DRAGON ARE SACRIFICED!!" Both the beasts faded in blue and white fire, their bodies entered the two pots. Yami then said, a slight smirk in his voice "Now watch as they combine to create a monster that would normally equal a Blue Eyes but this time he IS GREATER THAN ONE!! I have created THE BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!!" 

An armoured man appeared, wielding a huge sword and shield, donned in navy blue armour with gold decoration, he stood waiting for a command, his eyes were hooded and glittered with dark magic. His mouth curled in to a smirk as Yami yelled out "BLACK LUSTER SOLIDER DESTROY THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!" There was no acknowledgement, the soldier just leapt forward, twirling its sword it charged and slashed the blue eyes, cleaving it clean in half. 

Naziruth snarled as she lost 300 more life points she was down to 1500, her and Yami were equal. She drew then said "I play this, SUMMON SKULL!!" 

Yami smirked "You're frightened aren't you demon?"

Naziruth glared at him "WHAT?!" 

Yami laughed lowly "You made a critical error, look you've left your Summon Skull out…. But you did not switch it to defensive mode…. NOW BLACK LUSTER SOLIDER ATTACK!!" 

The soldier destroyed the Summon Skull, Naziruth gasped, eyes wide as she lost a further 800 life points, she was reduced to 700 life points. She snarled and drew another card "Grrrr MAGICIAN OF FAITH, DEFENCE MODE!!" She played the magician and drew a magic card from her graveyard "I THEN PLAY REBORN THE MONSTER!!" 

Yami chuckled "You're making silly plays!" 

Naziruth grinned "Am I? Or am I stringing you along? Wasting time until I play the Ouji Board, or did you forget those cards?"

Yami snarled and drew [Hm a Trap……] "I'll lay this trap face down"

Naziruth grinned and looked at her Blue Eyes "Maybe I should call all three of the Blue Eyes from Sette's deck? Hm?"

Yami glared at her "…………"

Naziruth closed her eyes and summoned her magic another card formed, she took it "I'll save this card… for later!" 

Yami sighed then drew [Hm? This is the Giant Solider of Stone! I should use him with the trap!] "I PLAY THIS! THE HORN OF HEAVEN!! NOW I VANQUISH YOUR BLUE EYES FROM THE FIELD BY SACRIFICING MY GIANT SOLDIER OF STONE!!" 

The Blue eyes faded in bright flames, roaring in pain as searing heat burning him from the field, Naziruth cried out in rage "HOW DARE YOU PHARAOH!! I will play this then! I CALL UPON SWORD STALKER!! HE WILL GAIN FROM THE BLUE EYES DEATH!! NOW SWORD STALKER ATTACK!!"

Yami laughed "Another amateur move? You don't do well once enraged do you? BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER ATTACK NOW!!" The Solider sliced the Sword Stalker in half.

Naziruth yelled out "NOOOO!! HOW!?…… Y-Y….Y-Y….Y-You defeated me?"

Yami shook his head "You defeated yourself! You were too cocky! You thought this duel was easily won! But for my light, Naziruth I will prevail!" 

Naziruth fell to her knees snarling "……You may have won….. Nahkat…. But you will not leave here alive!" She glared up "I WILL KILL YOU!!" 

Yami gasped "WHAT!?"

Naziruth arose, summoning a sword "I will not allow you to leave here in one living piece! I will hack your skin to nothingness!" She charged forward, Yami blinked. 

Yami looked around, he tried to move but found himself stuck to the spot, Naziruth rose the blade high but was suddenly knocked back by a great force, Yami gasped "What?!" 

Tsk Tsk…. Naziruth, Naziruth.. what a poor display of loser-ship! You make Demons look like such vile things….. although I suppose you ARE true to the roots eh? There was a light chuckle. 

Naziruth looked up "YOU!? AGAIN!? GRRRRR LEAVE HERE NOW!!" 

Sorry, no can do….. I promised to kill Yami, he is MY enemy! You are meddling in MY affairs!

Naziruth yelled as she got up "YOU STILL HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST HIM JUST BECAUSE HE DIDN'T FANCY YOU BACK THEN!?"

There was silence then a low growl You'll pay Naziruth! Suddenly Naziruth vanished and there was a straggled scream of pain, her body reappeared, at first it looked normal then as Yami slowly stepped closer he saw two deep holds in her neck. Want your next clue Yami?

Yami looked around "Who and what are you!?" He demanded as he looked at the bleeding holes, they oozed a thick black blood.

It is not important, next head west, do not stop, just go until the clouds turn Grey, you'll soon be facing the greatest test yet! Then the presence faded. 

Yami looked down at himself, he was slashed and very bloody, suddenly his thoughts wandered "Seto? I wonder if he's ok?" Yami stood up, wincing in pain "I … I think I need to rest…." He turned to the blackness and began to walk……..

****

End of Chapter 18

Mwaaahahahahahah it is done! Finished and ummmm ended! What did you think of the battle? Could you imagine it? Was it written ok? Ooooh what we think of eeevil enemy? ^.^ Mwaaaa I'm so random!

Yugi: I WANNA BE RESCUED!!

Y. Bakura: Oh man! How do you shut him up?

Yami: Give him a teddy

Y. Bakura: (Throws a teddy)

Yugi: ^____^ WHEEEEE TEDDY!! (Huggles)

YYC: ~.~;;;

Yami: OOOOH LOOK, THAT GUY IS KICKING A BALL!!

YYC: @_@

Y. Bakura: AND HE IS KICKING IT AT THAT NET!!

Yami: OOOH LOOK THAT GUY IN THE BLAKC IS BLOWING A WHISTLE

YYC: ~.~

Ciao

--YYC-- "THIS PLOT IS THICK I TELL YOU THIIIIICK IT TRIED TO DO 2+2 AND IT CAME UP WITH 56765474574745!!" (Yami: O.o;;; it did?) (YYC: no I was making a point ^___^) (Yami: ~.~;;; Oh) (Yugi: WHEEEEE TEDDIES!!) (Y. Bakura: @_@ )


	19. Chapter 19

****

Sands of time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry to disappoint, Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine, Sette and Nahkat are but you have full permission to use them, just credit me ^.~ Umm NARDS and SKTS are mine too, members welcome ^_^ Anyone may join ^.~

Hmmm oh yeah! Don' sue me, I have nothing of use, even this computer that I type my stories on, tis ancient! Wheeeee as old as Yami (Yami: ~.~0) (YYC: ^.~)

Well the battle is done! Naziruth is dead and that evil villain is creepy no? Heheheheh him so funky! Ahem! Anyway, so Yami knows where to head next, I wonder what happened to Seto? Hmmm let's go see, ne? (Chichiri: She read too much FY manga no da?) (YYC: NO DA!! ^_^) (Both: ^_____^)

Oooooh before I forget to mention, it looks like I'm gonna go over 20 chappies eh? This is chappie 19 and we haven't even begun to duel with Y. Bakura!! Ok ok, we'll see but I'm guessin' that I don't make it in 20 chappies, THE SAGA GOES ON!! 

(On to dat ficcie starin' Sette, Nahkat and some other peeps!) 

Seto looked around himself, Yami and demon girl thing had just faded in to thin air, leaving him in the dark prayer room, he walked over to the stone doors and tried to push them, nothing would budge, he was locked in. Seto growled and sat on the cold stone floor, glaring at it as he thought to the trap that lay beneath the cold marble like ground. Finally he sighed and hugged his knees out of boredom […….. I keep.. . getting feelings? For Yami?] He frowned, even to himself these were hard things to admit to. Seto looked up, at the dome shaped ceiling, it had nothing covering it so Seto could look directly up at the stars. They twinkled and glowed, which calmed Seto a little until he began to think to Yami again [H-how? Why do I feel so weird when he is near?…….. I….. I surely can't…. love him?] Seto chuckled with a snort [No…… I'm just being silly because of this stupid predicament I'm in! I can't love that freakish runt! I can't! I just can't! Grrrrr….. I know I don't!] Seto sat there just denying his love, eyes closed. Soon he began to lie on the marble, shrugging out of his jacket and curling it up in to a pillow. He laid on the purple coat and closed his eyes tightly [I DON'T!! I CAN'T!! I WON'T!!……..] His mind was whisked off in to a dream, or more a memory, nostalgia whirled through him.

(Egypt, roughly 5,000 years ago.)

Sette stood in his room, gazing out "Nahkat….. how I miss you….. I just want to be by your side, I may be your strongest rival…. But it is that competition that makes me love you." He chuckled softly to himself "I? Admitting to love? What powers the Pharaoh Nahkat must have, to get me to proclaim love is like forcing water from the desert sands." Sette turn to his bed and sat on it, smoothing out the soft silken sheets with his hands, wishing that this were his lovers silky skin that he was caressing. Sette closed his eyes and sighed deeply "…….. Nahkat……. I will give you the Millennium Rod soon I think, as a token of my undying love…." 

Suddenly a knock at the door invaded his privacy, he looked up sharply, ice eyes scanning the doorway, it was one of his Visors "Yes Maluki? What is wrong?" 

Maluki walked in to the room and looked to his Pharaoh, he bowed "My lord….. I bring you news of the kingdoms, not all is going well through out."

Sette looked up "Oh?"

Maluki shook his head "No my king, it seems many tombs are being robbed, at a very alarming rate! They are absolutely cleaned out as well!" 

Sette growled "A tomb robber? Have those wretches no respect for our dead?" Sette arose "Who is it? Are there any clues?"

Maluki shook his head "No my lord…. However one thing was found." He held it up in his head, it was a strand of hair.

"Hair?" Sette rose an unamused eyebrow "A single hair?" 

Maluki shook his head "Look at the colour my lord, it's white…… none except old people have white hair." 

Sette blinked "So you're telling me some old dried up crone is committing thievery? You mean to say one whose legs cannot even support his own pathetic body mass is robbing our royal tombs clean?" Sette's eyes flashed with anger "Why is this ancient fool not found?"

Maluki blinked "My king, the accounts from soldiers say that this is a stealthy boy, a boy with grey/ white hair." 

Sette blinked "There is a kid with an old mans head running around?" He snarled "Would you make sense Maluki, how can there be a child with an old mans head? Is it some kind of mutation by the gods?" 

Maluki frowned "No my king, his hair IS white but he is meant to be a young and very cunning boy!" 

Sette nodded slightly "I see…. Which tombs has he robbed?" 

Maluki reported "Several, on both upper and Lower Egypt territory!" 

Sette looked up "Both areas of Egypt? My this thief is thorough!" He turned to a balcony and looked out "Is there any clue as to where this fool is now?" 

Maluki nodded "Yes, my king, he was last reported in King Nahkats realm!" 

Sette turned "Then we must travel to Nahkat and hold a meeting…… call forth the council! We move tonight!" 

Maluki bowed "At once my lord!" 

(Back in the Temple)

Seto opened his eyes and gasped [A-a another vision?] He sat up and looked around [Hmmm…. Still no runt…. And I'm still in here alone!] He blinked then stretched, yawning softly. He sat staring at his hands "….. What is becoming of me? First those dreams, then the visions now this? … Can I really care about that runt?" Seto shook his head "Maybe I was once Sette…. A Pharaoh but not anymore!" 

(Meanwhile) 

Yami wandered in the dark swirling world, he aimlessly walked, no clue of where to go or how to return to the waking world, the only thing he thought about was how Seto was doing? He wondered what Naziruth had done to him, was he all right and more importantly was he hurt? Seto may have been a moany, grumpy creep for as long as Yami had known him in this present time, but Seto was only mortal after all. No human deserved to be hurt by a demon! Yami walked on, his wounds ached and bleed, soon his steps were clumsy and painful. Soon Yami fell to his knees, gasping [Wh…. What is…. Wrong? Usually these wounds would…. They would heal fast….] Yami looked around [Why? Why do they continue to bleed?] Yami closed his eyes against the pain and sighed "…… I.. I have to live for Yugi's sake!!" with a grunt of pain Yami began to walk fast, suddenly with a gasp he began to cough up blood, the crimson eyed teen slid to his knees shaking and whimpering softly, his stomach burned. Sweat clung to his brow and made him shiver, he could feel a cold fever crawling up his body. Yami crawled along the floor, blood smearing the floor, he strained and shook with deep burning pain! The world around him twisted and winds howled and hissed in his ears, the roar of the wind met the roar of blood in his ears, for once in his life Yami was sure that death was coming to him. Yami stared dead ahead in the twisted realm of darkness and shadows, he rose an arm up and looked at the cuts, blood slowly pooling and dripping. A sigh escaped his lips then he muttered "…. How? How is it that I can lose?"

{You cannot lose my child, you are merely fighting within} Said a soft, regal voice.

Yami's head darted up and he looked around with narrowed eyes "RA? Is that you? What is it this time? Come to tell me one thing, only to say another?" 

There was a pause then finally Ra appeared and looked at the fallen pharaoh, he shook his head {…… Nahkat, you have demons within, that much is true … but even the Gods cannot see the full picture until time has passed….. Now, as for these wounds? They are wounds marked deep in to your soul, they have opened up ancient feelings, of pain, that you must shed… or else you will surely die and fail.} Ra turned his back on Yami {Of course, it won't be easy to forget that which pains you…. Even though you must!!}

Yami glared up "So you are asking me to forget who I was? To give up on those memories? I will not lose my identity Ra! I was Pharaoh Nahkat, I always will be!! I am now Yami Yugi, the guide of Yugi Motou I won't give up on these feelings, I won't forget that which I once was!! You cannot sway my soul on that much!" 

Ra turns back, making an almost annoyed sigh {…. So you would jeopardise all of Heaven, Earth and even Hell for YOUR single identity? You would risk thousands of Souls, lives and inspirations…. Just for your own feelings?} 

Yami glared with venom in his voice he snarled "What do you mean, jeopardise?" 

Ra looked down {……. Yami Bakura has….. he has throw all of the natural ways off balance with his summonings…. His ability, through that ring, to bring back those that once wandered is upsetting an ancient balance…..}

Yami blinked, a cold realisation began to burn in to his mind "So…. So you are asking me to throw my self to him? Let him have as he wishes? The chance to kill, torture and maul my body to death? Is that what you ask of me?"

Ra merely nodded then turning he muttered "If not for you…. Then for Yugi…." 

Yami yelled out "IF I DIE THEN WHO WILL PROTECT MY LIGHT!!?"

But the yell was in vain for Ra had already faded away from Yami's mind, Yami stood, shaking he looked up at the black, twisting skies and muttered "…. Never…. I will not quit!! For Yugi, his friends and even for Seto! I must not fail anyone of them!! I DEFY YOUR ACCURSED DESIRES, I WILL NOT GIVE IN!!" The sky seemed to groan and growl in disapproval of Yami's words, the black clouds began to swirl like a mini tornado, the thick mass began to turn crimson red, and then before Yami a shadowy door formed. His hand slowly, reached out, sweaty, bloodstained fingers gripped the knob shaking slightly with blood loss. He opened the door and slowly passed through it, in to blinding white light.

Seto looked around, not at anything, more inside he was reflecting, which he usually did but only about the company. For once his reflection was on Yami and himself, rarely did he dwell upon himself, it seemed so trivial to worry about how he felt, his work seemed to make him feel… "Happy". Seto sighed and muttered "……. Why? If I feel nothing for the runt, why do I think about him.. and our, "relationship"… Bah! I cannot really accept it! How could we be lovers? It sounds so stupid…. But….. I wonder…." Seto shook his head "No more wondering! I have lived without these worthless feelings for a long time, they are annoying. How stupid, I need no one I can depend upon myself just fine…" Seto closed his eyes […. But then why did those dreams make me feel so…. ARRRGH!! Stop thinking or talking about him!!] Seto sighed then whispered "Sette… Nahkat…. It makes the strangest sense yet the greatest ambiguity.. This better all end very, VERY soon!!" ………..

****

End of Chapter 19

Ooookaaay this took ages!! Man! And it isn't even that long!! ~.~;;;; Oh well…. Me also thinks I'll be going over the "20 Chapter Estimation!!" ~.~;;;; Third estimate lucky? Maaaah anyways, 96 reviews ^.^ I'm so glad that you all like it!! 

Hopefully I'll have it wrapped up soon ^.~

Yugi: ~.~;;; When will I be saved?

Yami: Mmmm I like butterfingers

Y. Bakura: Naaaah I prefer Mars or Snickers ^.^ Mmmmm

YYC: ~.~0 

Seto: WHEN WILL ALL THE AMBIGUITY GOOO AAAWWWWAAAAY!? @_@ 

YYC: ¬_¬ You so suck Sette-Chan!

Seto: @_@ Waaaaaah I don' wanna be no guy from tha paaaaast!! ;_; I wanna be Seto Kaiba the MIGHTY BUSINESS TYCOON!! MWAAAAHHAHHAHAHA

YYC: (Picks up a pin and pops his Ego) Well ya can't even be that!! Mwaaaahahahhahah

Seto: (Groans) When will this end?

YYC: CIAO ^.^

Yugi: RESSSCUE ME HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS

YYC, Yami and B. Bakura: ~.~;;;;;;

Seto: ~.~;;;;;

Ciao!! 

--YYC-- "Ummmm dang this plot is like a very heavy elephant…… that B*tch ain't movin'!!" 


	20. Chapter 20

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine, sorry ta surprise ya peeps ^.^ But Sette, Nahkat and mah name all belong to me ^.^. Oh as does random duckies, Bahamut, some ancient ideas and ummmm my mind ^.~

Oooooh boy! 107 thank youuuuu all!! ^.^ over 100 reviews! I never thought I'd get that many!! Massive thanks to all of you whom reviewed! ^.^ ….. Well on to the story! 

Seto is having "emotional" problems and Yami is having "You are here" problems! 

Yami: ¬_¬ YYC…

YYC: ^.^ (Grins)

Seto: What do I feel?

YYC: ^.^ 

Yami: ¬_¬ YYC you are F***ED up!!

YYC: (Grins and does the peace sign) You know it! ^.~

Ahem! Sorry…. Anyways shall we see whether Yami can survive the darkness and if him and Seto reunite? Mwaaaahhahahhah let's go check it out! ^.^

ON TO DAT FICCIE!! 

Yami looked dead ahead, in to pure whiteness he could see nothing, no bodies, no landmarks just whiteness. He growled, he was still bleeding and his patients was starting to run thin, nothing seemed to make sense everything seemed to be wrapped in a veil of dark web-like shadows and lies. Nothing was as it appeared. Yami was used to that but, even now, it still bothered him. His crimson eyes darted around, looking for _anything_, something to look at apart from the whiteness. He finally called out "Why am I here?"

There was a low chuckle Why? Because the Gods are scared!

Yami's head darted up to stare at the sky "W-Who is here?" 

…. I have already said that I will give no name…

"So you are the one who killed Naziruth.. yes?" 

Yes….. Anyway Yami….. You are here through the fear of the very gods you swore to win by….. even Ra has abandoned you!

Yami smiled slightly "…. I did not swear by them….." He then growled "How do I get out of here?" 

…. Easy….. face it……

"Face what?" 

What you've lost… what you are…. What you want…. Face your emotions… admit that you are locked up in a foolish net of dismissal and denial

Yami snorted "I am not in denial"

There was laughter Denying it eh?

Yami snarled "I am not!" 

Yes you are…. But the more you stay here…. The more "vulnerable" your precious "Sette" becomes! 

Yami gasped "Seto? What has happened to him?"

The temple he sits in, is a temple of fear and of illusions….. his mind is slowly opening to emotions he has never even comprehended let alone even thought he had once known!

Yami blinked then said softly "……..Very well….. I admit…. That I am…. A demon"

Wrong! 

Yami blinked again "whaaaa?"

You are not a demon…. Well not a true demon, you have darkness that much is true ….. however….. you are merely the shell… the husk of a REAL demon! You couldn't even chant a real spell….. you are no demon, trust me!

"Why? Are you one?"

Heeheehehheheh not exactly… but the closest thing to a "Demi-Demon"….

"D-Demi Demon? I've heard of Demi-Gods…. But Demi-Demons?" 

Yes, half demon, half something else..

"Y-you are half demon?"

No … .but it is the best way to describe me!

Yami frowned "You babble nonsense! Your words are wrapped in riddles!" 

Haaaahahhahahaha yes. I guess they are! Heh …… but I speak more truth than the mighty god of the sun, Ra does…. And I make more sense than Yami Bakura… do I not?

Yami grudgingly nodded "Indeed…. I make more sense from your babble than theirs!" 

Well then……… stop your whining. You want to get out right? The voice seemed to have gained an amused air.

Yami bit back the growl he felt rising in his throat, he then looked around "So…. How do I get out of all this whiteness?" He asked bluntly.

Simple, face it all! Come now, face all of your so-called _Demons_ and accept everything you shunned away for the past 5,000 years! 

Yami sighed and muttered "Very well, but then I ask you to leave me, these are things I would rather not say to a stranger like yourself!" 

Oh but I am no stranger to you, Pharaoh Nahkat, I have known you as both Yami Yugi and as Pharaoh Nahkat! The voice seemed to be getting darker, more purring like a velvet black cat.

Yami felt hairs stirring on the back of his neck, this "helpful villain" was quite unnerving when he wanted to be. Yami looked up then muttered "Then who are you?"

Can't you guess? Clues would make this too easy! Take a wild guess

"………… I-I have no idea!" Yami muttered, turning to walk away.

Very well then.. should you make it out of here alive, then I will tell you! The voice then faded, leaving Yami to his thoughts and his confessions.

(Meanwhile)

Seto had started to kick pebbles along the smooth stone floor, he was getting very bored and there didn't seem to be any prospect of Yami returning soon. Seto groaned and wondered what had made him accept Yami's plea. Normally Seto would have shunned anyone whom came to his door begging for a lift to anywhere, let alone Egypt. He closed his eyes and muttered "What made me accept?" 

Are you sure you don't already know? Asked a voice from above him.

Seto stood up and looked around "Who's there? Show yourself!" Seto growled.

………… A shadow appeared near a door, its back to Seto I am merely here to see you through your own denial!

Seto snorted "I don't need anyone! So get lost!" his ice blue eyes focused on the black shadow in front of him.

………. Humph…. You'll lose everything with that kind of attitude, Sette, you always did close yourself up and shun people away… well you'll pay for that! The Shadow then began to walk off.

Seto frowned then whispered "So…. I've always stayed away from others?" 

[Not always] Whispered a voice in his mind [We loved once…… we were caring once… then the ones we loved were stolen from us…..]

Seto blinked "W-Whose that?"

[You do not recognise me? Well I guess we never really met… I am the Pharaoh Sette…… your past embodiment, I believe yes?]

Seto nodded "Th-that's right.. but how?"

[How can I talk to you? Because of where we are and what you are feeling, I can finally call to you and try to make you see what I could not! Do not shun Yami or others away from you… If you do a fate similar to my own will surely follow.. that is something I wish upon none.] 

Seto blinked then whispered "What do you mean do not shun? I do not shun I just do not need anyone, people are peculiar annoyances that cause far more trouble than good! Look at this mess I'm in! If it weren't for that runt I would be at home looking up business statistics"

[You really believe that? You don't need anyone? That you're fine alone? ……. You are so very like me…. Unwilling to change, maybe you are unable to? … Listen to me, if you do not then one day you'll wind up alone, all alone, your brother will leave home to live his life, then.. there will be no one. Do you not see that?]

Seto blinked, it may have made sense but to Seto it sounded daft, the idea of relying on others? He did not need that kind of ideal in his life. Seto growled between clenched teeth "…. I need no one! Not a single person! If Mokuba wants to leave, that's fine with me! I'm happy for him! But I need NO ONE!" 

There was a low chuckle from the voice in his mind [That's how you feel? Well I cannot change one with such a strong resolve but I'll say this, once you loved Yami very much and you still do, but you deny it! Stop denying and look at him!] Suddenly all presence of the voice was gone.

Seto frowned "Look at him?" his then snorted and sat back down. 

(Back in the whiteness)

Yami was standing alone, looked out and sighing, there was no point in walking on, he would just enter more whiteness so he sat down and looked around "…. Stop denying? But … what am I running from? If I'm not demonic yet I am dark… then what else am I denying?" He sighed then whispered "Is it… something to do with my Aibou? Or my past?" Yami rested his head on his knees, hugging them close to his chest, he looked like a 3-year-old afraid of the dark. He closed his eyes then murmured "…. Very well I'll accept everything that lies within me, my fear of being evil and hurting those I love, the feelings of dark enjoyment when I duel and win." Yami frowned, there was one thing he had not said, but he was unwilling to say it "Is it that thing? The feelings I have for….." he shook his head, even now he couldn't say it. Yami looked up "But the fate of my Aibou and his friends is at stake… If I fail him… then who knows what Yami Bakura will do next?" Yami shook his head as something hit me "…… My feelings no longer matter, so what if I love _him_ his love is not returned to me…. So I may as well admit it….. I love…. Seto Kaiba……. I've loved him and his past incarnation for the past 5,000 years!" Yami closed his eyes tightly. The light began to glow brighter and brighter, suddenly Yami was caught on a swirling wind of nausea, he felt like he was going to throw up and pass out at the same time. He fell to the floor with a soft gasp, blacking out as his body sank to the ground and his mind in to darkness.

(Meanwhile)

Seto had begun to pace, up and down in motions like a caged tiger, he prowled up and down muttering and scowling about his own thoughts, and the voice that said it was "Sette" he still thought it sounded stupid. How could his ancient Egyptian half manage to return from the dead lands to speak with him? He didn't care if he stood in "magical" land, it was too stupid to comprehend! […. It makes no sense!] He thought to himself but then he stopped his pacing and looked up and muttered "But….. whether that was my own mind playing tricks….. or whether that _was me_ ….. his words bore much meaning…. I…. I …" Seto shook his head and hissed "How can I admit to _that?_ … It's the same as saying I depend on him…, which I don't! I depend on no body! I need no one! Not a damn thing!" A sigh escaped his lips as he whispered "…. I'm lying to myself…. I know I am." Seto suddenly clutched his head and whispered "Mokuba…. I know I care about you….. and that I've lived to protect you…. But.. If I cannot save you all the time what makes me want to .. love… another? I've failed you before Mokuba… why do I love.. …. That runt?" He frowned at his own words, his own confusion. Seto sat back down and hugged his knees tightly, this temple seemed to be pulling him apart. He closed his eyes and shivered "Wh-why am I saying these things? I've never needed to admit these feelings before?" he looked at the ground and whispered "Love.. I've never needed –love--…" he said love, almost like he wasn't pronouncing it properly, like it was a word that he had never heard before. If he was truly honest he had only ever heard it from Mokuba, which was enough for his brotherly side. But another part of him wanted to hear it from the one he _loved_. Seto frowned again "I-I will not love!" He then sighed "But. Saying that is like saying I don't need air, you can't control these things… can you?" Seto leaned against one of the cool, smooth, rounded temple walls and groaned softly, his head really hurt and he longed to be back home, sitting with his computers.

Suddenly he looked up, he could feel something he closed his eyes and whispered "Nahkat?" his eyes opened and he got up, walking down a dank, dark corridor he followed the instinct, not questioning it. He walked for at least 20 minutes until he was out side, it was night time and the pale moon threw a sliver tint upon everything Seto looked around with arch blue eyes and noticed a figure, curled up in the sands, bleeding and still. The form looked as cold as the stones of the temple and as lifeless as the skulls of dried up animals that were scattered near the temple. Seto approached the body, already aware of who it was, he brushed back the blonde fringe and gasped "Nahkat?" he whispered before he shook his head and blinked, he then muttered "That… thing in my mind… possessed me?" he then looked down and picked Yami up "Yugi?" he shook him, he noticed that the smaller teen was still breathing, but barely.

Yami opened a single eye and looked at Seto "S-Seto?" he said, softly, his voice choked "S-so ….. it worked? … oh and… please… call me Yami.." he closed his eye again and hissed in pain, the wounds had not yet closed up and he was still losing blood because of that. 

Seto blinked then said "Ok…. Yami…. But… what happened? You won right?" 

Yami nodded slightly then whispered slowly "Seto? … I… I.." he then shook his head, frowning at himself, even now he couldn't tell Seto how he felt, why not he wondered? Was it because he was sure Seto would reject him? Was he that afraid of rejection? 

Seto looked at Yami's face, he knew that he wanted to tell Yami, but he couldn't "… Let's get you patched up.." was all he could manage as he took Yami over to where he'd left his coat. He dug in one of the pockets and found a piece of cloth, he frowned "But… I don't have cloth in my pocket?" he muttered to himself.

Humph.. I knew _he'd_ need it! said a voice from the shadows, Seto glared up instantly Oh and Seto? You really should tell him… he's .. probably not going to survive the next challenge.. well not like that at least! 

Seto growled "Go away!" his ice blue eyes narrowed in to a dark icy glare, he tightened his grip on Yami and stood his ground, even though he knew the voice did not belong to anything remotely human. 

Very well…… But tell him this, next he needs to head to an arena of bones, he'll know what I mean Then the presence faded once more. 

Seto looked at Yami then began to patch up the deeper wounds, even though he could not treat all of them he could help Yami a little bit, which was better than nothing. He sighed to himself and whispered "Yami….. Dark……. I …." He sighed and looked away, there was no way in hell he could admit to it, not yet at least, he didn't want Yami to reject him. He couldn't deal with rejection very well………….

****

End of Chapter 20

Man oh man! I haven't finished and those two are going to get it on soon I'd wager! I need reviews if I'm gonna continue! So come on peeps, if I see no reviews then you see no more of this! ^_^ Me so evil!

Oh and to randomness fans! My randomness will return in a few weeks!! So just hold on! My exams are nearly up!!! ^_^ Wooohaaaaa I can't wait! ^.~

YYC: ^_^ Yeah! I now estimate about 5 more chappies to go!!

Yami: @_@ When will this end?

Seto: @_@ How do I feeeeel?

Yugi: . RESCUE ME!!

Y. Bakura: And hold me in your arms!

YYC & Yugi: O.O

Yami: @_@

Ciao

--YYC-- "I WILL RETURN TO MY WAYS SOOOOON ^_^" 


	21. Chapter 21

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh don't belong ta me :( it belongs to some rich an' lucky peeps, who ain't me. I'm just a writing kinda fan ^.^ Who likes to write Fan Fiction. Anyway, Sette and Nahkat do belong to me, as does my name, duckies, random ideas, a love for muffins (In a sense) and ummm RANDOMNESS!! ^.^ (Which will be returning after the following exam messages ~.~;;;; darn exams!)

Wooohaaaaa ^.^ What is gonna happen? Tis like a real life drama no? Will Seto say it? Will Yami say it? Will Yugi EVER get rescued? What's happened to Y. Bakura for the past ummm 5 maybe 6 chapters? Will I ever finish this? Will I go over the 5th estimation? We will see! No da! (Chichiri: You really need to quit the FY) (YYC: You know it, no da) (Chichiri: ^_^ No da!) **There is a Yaio warning in here peeps ^.^;;;;**

AHEM, sorry…… see? The randomness IS there… just contained ~.~;;;; (YYC: ARRRRGH NEED TO TORTURE!! .) (Seto: ¬_¬ No you don't) (YYC: I do I do I doooo!!) (Yami: ^.^ Wheeee Fanta!) (YYC: ^_^ Hell yeah!) (Seto: ~.~;;;;; )

(ON TO DA FIC-AY ^_^)

(Somewhere in Egypt) 

Deep in a dank, dark, musty old temple Yami Bakura stood watching Yami and Seto through a pale blue, crystal orb. His face was twisted in to a slight snarl, through the loss of Naziruth but the wounds on Yami's body made that loss a little more bearable. Yami Bakura turned to look at Yugi; it was a good thing that the boy was now chained to a pillar, like his light, both of them were curled up in fear. Yami Bakura walked up to Yugi and looked at him with a sneer "So… you really think your precious Yami will save you?" Yami Bakura made a bark of laughter "It isn't going to happen Yugi… he'll either die or wind up forgetting all about you…" Yami Bakura then smirked and roughly grabbed Yugi's chin and tipped his face up "……" He looked in to Yugi's wide violet eyes and smirked darkly, there would be plenty of time to scare the hell out of the little boy. 

Yugi blinked and stared at Yami Bakura, he tried to back up, to pull away from the white haired teen who was giving him the most wolfish looks he'd ever seen in his life. Not that Yugi had really ever seen a wolfish look but he knew that Yami Bakura was giving him one, those feral deep brown eyes they stuck in Yugi's mind. Yugi blinked then backed up, as much as the chains would allow. But Yami Bakura followed, until he had Yugi backed up against a pillar, looking at him with dark, wild eyes. Yugi yelped then said "L-leave me alone! Please!" 

Yami Bakura smiled dreamily "Haahaahaha and leave alone the chance to make Yami suffer? I think not little Yugi!" Yami Bakura held Yugi's face closer to his then rose the knife again "I think that your little face, stained with blood, and crossed with scars is such a beautiful thing!" Yami Bakura then laughed again and dragged the knife over the soft skin, making blood ooze down Yugi's cheek. Yami Bakura watched as tears mixed with blood making long red streaks over Yugi's face, he grinned a sly grin he knew Yami would be feeling all of the pain Yugi felt. 

Yugi whimpered softly, he shook and shuddered in fear and pain he couldn't bear to be without his Yami and he was so alone and afraid, Bakura was chained up else where in the temple so he didn't even have a friend near by. 

Yugi looked up to the ceiling of the temple then he whispered "Yami….. Please…. Save me… please? I need you... I'm so scared…….. I've never faced the darkness alone…. You've always been there….." His violet eyes closed as he tried to force sleep upon himself, but the stinging pain of his cheek kept him awake. The salty tears mixing with the fresh wound ached and throbbed, making Yugi curl in to a ball. 

Yami Bakura suddenly grabbed Yugi by the hair and looked at him, pale skin, small frame, wide tear filled violet eyes the fearful boy actually looked quite beautiful to Yami Bakura. The blood that tainted his face a slight orangey red and the tears which smeared long streaks of red made him look so weak and helpless, Yami Bakura loved it. The fear, the whimpers all of it holding dominance over Yugi delighted him because he could tell that it hit Yami within, deep within. 

Meanwhile in the shelter of the temple they had just conquered Seto and Yami sat, watching the sands blow in the wind. There was nothing else to watch and neither of them had summoned the courage to talk, they sat looking out blankly not focusing on anything, merely within. Yami was looking at his hands when he felt it. The stinging pain then the oozing blood his cheek was cut, his Aibou was being wounded he hoped Yugi had not felt any of the pain he had just endured but he knew that right now Yugi was scared and alone. Alone with that evil fiend Yami Bakura, who would more than happily cut Yugi up if it got to Yami, which it did. Yami made a slight growl and tried to brush the thickening blood off his cheek but managed to smear it over his hands and his face. Seto looked at Yami and noticed this he murmured in hushed tones "…. Yugi is being hurt again?" Yami could only nod. Seto quashed the urge to hold the smaller boy he couldn't open up he had lived happily just him and Mokuba for ages now. He couldn't just let go of his principals even if he did feel such warmth around Yami and such contentment. He shook his head realising that he was staring and frowning slightly he managed to splutter out "Well hopefully once you're a little better we'll manage to save him!" Yami only nodded again, lost deep in pain he couldn't even utter a simple yes. 

Yami closed his eyes and made a deep and slightly sad sigh he knew that at this moment he was losing; losing his light, his love and possibly his mind there was so much to question about himself his feelings just his whole being. But with a mental slap he regained his focus there was a task at hand and he needed to fulfil it. He had to rescue Yugi and stop Y. Bakura in his tracks there was nothing else which needed explaining or questioning who or what he was and his life could wait until Yugi was safe and happy once again. His heart would have to wait. Yami looked to Seto and whispered in a dry, pained voice "Thank you Seto."

Seto blinked no one had ever really thanked him, except Mokuba, not for a single thing he had done this threw his cold façade slightly and he smiled a genuine smile "It's ok." His normally cold icy blue eyes lost their bitterness for a brief moment and warmth that he hid within shone but as quickly as he was thrown off by Yami's niceness he was also knocked back in to his cold front. He wasn't ready even if his heart was after years of closure he couldn't yet, not yet. Seto cleaned the blood from Yami's cheek he wanted to pull Yami to him but after wiping away the blood he resumes his sitting, blue eyes staring at nothing.

The two boys sat for hours just thinking, silently wishing the other would make the first move but unknown to them they were not alone, something watched them from a distance, eyes of blue fury watched them, narrowing in to a smirking snarl. The hulking form began to head towards them, every step it took shook the ground slightly thick leather boots padded over the sand, gauntlet protected hands curled in to fists as the figure neared his targets. Yami looked up at the presence and the feeling of the quaking earth, his eyes of blood met with furious blue and he blinked "A demon? I assume?" He said calmly, as though he had expected it. 

There was no acknowledgement from the man merely glances at the two then a twisted smirk, one of cunning and cruel evil, which made Yami shiver the man loomed over them, his fiery hair gleamed in the setting sun, looking like it was ablaze. Yami noticed that on the figures back was a sword a huge zweihander blade his hand moved to the blade and he pulled it out and listened to the "Shink" it made, the sword glistened against the now setting sun "I am Tirwaz, I am a demon, one of blood shed and power. I've come to kill you, you shall not go any further." 

Yami looked at Tirwaz his crimson eyes held no fear of his opponent Yami rose to a stand, even though dwarfed by Tirwaz he still seemed to hold a great air of power and will, Seto looked between the two then watched as Yami held up his hand in a tightly clenched fist and growled "Come then. I shall duel you Tirwaz." The crimson eye burned with a readiness to battle and the resolve to win. Seto then watched the dark smirk that crossed Tirwaz's lips he snorted and turned his back on the two, raising a single large hand and motioning for them to follow his lead. Seto rose and stood by Yami, then followed with him as Tirwaz led them over the now cooling desert sands towards a great arena, built of bone, onyx and black marble it reeked of blood and of death. The hairs on both boys necks stirred at the sight of the dim, dank rotten arena and the air of death, the clouds above the arena had turned black, nothing could penetrate the darkness that surrounded them. Yami looked around, crimson eyes narrowed in the darkness, looking for the demon that had brought them to the arena, his eyes squinted to see but a few inches in front of his face so locating that demon was impossible "Show yourself, or are you a coward? Can you not face me?"

Seto stood not far from Yami, he could feel Yami's heat to his left so he knew he wasn't alone [I suppose that is a saving grace…. I'm not….. alon--] Seto shook his head hard, since when did he care about being alone? Why did Yami, his rival, suddenly calm him with his presence alone just Yami being next to him had suddenly become the most tranquil and calming thing. Seto's eyes closed as he listened to his own heartbeat, throbbing close to his throat, the sounds of the arena the silence which brought blood roaring in his ears ice blue eyes opened but not to the arena but to a sudden vision Seto felt his head spin and his stomach lurch as he mind slipped deep in to memories long past.

"Maluki! Maluki! I demand an explanation! What is the meaning of this!?" Sette stormed down the hallway of his palace furiously, doors slamming behind him as he pushed through them looking for his advisor. His eyes burned with icy rage, his lips curled in an angry growl and his brows furrowed angrily "Where are you!?" He stormed to his throne room and looked around for Maluki, he found the young tanned blonde sitting looking out of a window, obviously tensed as he sat his shoulders hunched. Sette snarled softly and stormed right over to the young man, watching him turn to his Pharaoh with calm lavender eyes "Maluki!!" Sette snarled.

"Yes my lord?" Maluki asked, brushing some sand coloured blonde hair from his eyes, his head cocked to one side with his lavender eyes staring in to the Pharaohs.

"What is the meaning of inviting such practises to my kingdom?" Snarled Sette "This kingdom does not welcome the Shadows I do not wish for such duels to be held in my world! This is not a place for the Shadow Realm!"

"But My Lord….." Maluki looked at Sette then smiled "We have found you some beautiful and precious monsters for you to play with in the Realm."

Sette rose a single slender eyebrow "You have? Hmmm… what breed might these monsters be?" The competitor in him beginning to become interested in the offer of precious monsters coming under his command. 

"Why dragons my lord, only the best for you, the rarest and most powerful dragons that any kingdom could offer. Three of them to be exact." Maluki rose and bowed before Sette "Might I show you their earthly appearance?"

Sette nodded, intrigued by the sound of three of the rarest dragons in the Realm of Shadows "Very well Maluki show me. But… if I am not satisfied by these beasts then I shall have you stripped of your pride and turned in to a slave!" 

Maluki swallowed thickly, knowing full well his Pharaoh's mean streak was a solid promise of his fate if he displeased Sette, Maluki led his Pharaoh to a room, it was a sleeping chamber dimly lit by a few braziers, there was a bed in one corner draped and covered in black and purple silk, blocking the view within. Maluki walked up and brushed the silken drape back revealing 3 little dragon cubs, curled up asleep like new born pups their little eyes were closed tight and their jaws were slightly apart revealing lines of sharp teeth, small but evidently strong. Their bodies glistened a bronze-y silver in the orange blaze of the braziers, tined a blue-ish grey, their little wings were curled around their round but sleek frames. Small claws propped up their heads and long shining tails curled round their bodies in a protective ball like state. They were beautiful. Simply beautiful. "Here they are my Lord. They are Blue Eyes. The race of White Dragons, powerful and fierce they have long since been feared for their destructive light powers." 

Sette gazed over the three baby Dragons, the beautiful babies, with a softer gaze than he gave to his advisors he sat at the edge of the bed and looked down on them, wanting to stroke them. He placed a hand on the nearest ones back, amazing in how warm it felt the metal body was smooth under his slender cool hands, it felt like he were stroking warm jade or marble. The cubs were exquisite. Sette smiled a content smirk and murmured "Well done Maluki I am pleased. You may leave now." Maluki left quickly after being pardoned, leaving his Pharaoh to his Dragon Cubs. Sette picked up the one nearest him, it was the largest, and heavy in his hands he held it to his chest and looked down, it was adorable but even he could see through this young façade that these were ferocious powerful beasts. 

The cub in his arms began to stir making soft purring squeaks as it stretched, wings flexing and claws stretching out against Sette's chest, then blue eyes, deep azure near cobalt eyes opened and looked up meeting glacier icy eyes. The cub tilted its head as it looked at Sette, as if making its mind up about whether or not to trust Sette or to even listen him then it's decision was made clear as it was offered a piece of honeycomb. The dragon took the sweet clump in its claws and began to lick and gnaw on it its little teeth leaving deep bites in the honeycomb. 

Sette chuckled at the little dragon as it ate happily, he brought a hand down over the cubs back sitting content to just hold the beast "… What to name you three? …. Hmmm it will take some thought…" Sette smiled as the dragon looked up at him with a cheeky sort of glint in it's' eyes. Sette smirked at the little thing and set it down next to its' two partners then he moved towards the door and opened it, leaving towards his room.

That night was cool, the sands were not as hot and the air was less humid Sette laid on his bed wishing more than anything to hold Nahkat close, it had been such a long time since they had been close or even in eyeshot of one another he longed to hold his Pharaoh he longed to touch him, kiss him, love him. Sette made a soft sigh his bed though big was cold… lonely. Suddenly his thoughts and longings were interrupted by three squeaks Sette sat up and saw at the doorway to his room three cubs, big blue eyes looking at him, he smiled "Did you three know….. What I was thinking?" his question was met by nodding of little heads. Sette smiled and patted the bed "Then…. Will you keep me company?" he asked the cubs watching as they scampered over and climbed up on to the silken sheets, snuggling close to the dark haired teen. Sette smiled and laid with the three Blue Eyes White Dragons content to just be in their light his ice blue eyes closed and he drifted in to a dream softly murmuring "Mmmm….. Nah….Nahkat….." 

Seto suddenly regained his vision in the dark arena and blinked, his mind was slowly becoming torn in two, one part of him.. felt… things warm, contented things the other part of him felt resentment of these feelings, part of him was the cold Seto he had lived with since him and Mokuba had been adopted he didn't know what to think anymore, who to be, what to feel, how to be. Seto brought his hands to his head and clutched at his throbbing, painful head […W…w….what……. am… I meant to feel?] Seto questioned inwardly [Who... Who am I meant to be?.......] His eye glazed over as he slowly began to lose himself to his confused feelings his heart feeling like it was either being torn or shattered, he hadn't even realised if he had a heart or not until he had looked at Yami twice. But now years of coldness were colliding with new feelings of love and want and hope. Seto slowly began to slip in to a trance, a state of silent thoughtlessness.

Yami closed his eyes, his sennen eye glowing in the darkness, he picked up on Seto's sudden loss of emotion he looked back at Seto with worried Crimson eyes [He's battling with emotions that he's not had in 5'000 years…. He's fighting the abuse and teachings of his adoptive father…. I can feel him getting lost and scared…… by his heart] Yami had to hold back the urge to pull Seto in to his arms and cradle him like a young child, to stroke his soft looking brown chestnut hair. Finally Yami held his hand out to the darkness and used the powers of his puzzle to clear the black mist like darkness that surrounded them. Tirwaz suddenly appeared at Yami's side and punched his face, making a deep dent in his cheek and blood pouring from his upper lip where he bit it. Tirwaz sneered at the great Pharaoh who seemed like a puny little teen with no power in his punch and no magical ability behind him. 

"Humph you aren't very strong are you?" Tirwaz murmured with a sneering smirk, his bright eyes seemed to glitter with menace. Yami wiped blood from his mouth, looking down at it then snorting he looked Tirwaz directly in the eyes, not backing down and not at all afraid his confidence was very evident and seemed to clash with Tirwaz's arrogance. The two just stood staring each other down, nothing seeming to happen but within both men were measuring one another up, Tirwaz did not think highly of his opponent and Yami saw this and knew this would be Tirwaz's downfall. "Very well small cur I challenge you." Tirwaz said in a regal, yet condescending tone

Yami snorted and said with an equally condescending tone "Very well… let us duel."

"No no Pharaoh I shall not play with silly bits of card or rely upon foolish beasts to do my work. I shall challenge you to a battle of fists. None of that foolish hiding behind things." Tirwaz smirked then turned, long fiery locks spilling behind him as he strode over the other side of the arena, not even waiting for Yami's response. He didn't need to. Yami would have to agree or risk leaving Yugi alone for a very long time, the demons could set all the rules and all Yami could do was sit and accept whatever they laid down before him. 

"…Very well demon…. I must accept your one on one combat… but I warn you do not mock me based upon my size." Yami's eyes were crimson slits, which glared at Tirwaz with malice and an intent readiness to fight.

[N-Nahkat?.... Help me…..] Seto was quickly losing himself in the darkened arena, losing himself to the darkness to a side of him he hadn't encountered he was slipping and falling yet Yami could not come to him Seto closed his eyes tight and tried to block out the voice in his mind [Nahkat….. why won't you love me? … Please Nahkat… come to my side….] Seto tried desperately to mute the voice or ignore it or pretend it was not real. His brow furrowed in to a deep from and he made a soft whimper of pain as he fell in to total darkness.

Tirwaz rose his fists in a stance and watching Yami take a stance too Tirwaz ran forward and caught the small teen deep in the abdomen with his knee, the kick lifted Yami a few feet from the ground Yami spat some blood up as he was then thrown to the floor, landing in the blood soaked sand below. Tirwaz walked towards the fallen boy, his armoured body making soft "clanks" as he moved, Yami opened his eyes and waited for Tirwaz to get a little closer, the demon was soon a foot or so from him then suddenly he did a thrust kick deep in to Tirwaz's gut, making the man hiss deeply in pain then chuckle lowly amused by the fight the boy had. Yami twirled round and kicked Tirwaz deep in the jaw, causing an equal dent in the hulking giants left cheek. Tirwaz spat some black blood from his mouth then with a slight snarl he grabbed Yami by the face then he lifted the pharaoh up high in to the air, at least 7 feet up then he brought Yami crashing down in to the ground. Yami groaned softly in pain then he rolled back to a stand, crimson eyes narrowing in anger then Yami ran forward and brought his elbow deep in to Tirwaz's gut cracking a rib and making Tirwaz falls to the dusty ground clutching his stomach.

Their battle continued and became more and more violent, soon the floor was bloody as were the two fighters, neither could see properly and both were clinging on to consciousness Yami glared over at the hulking demon of war, he knew that he couldn't fight much longer. He silently prayed to his deck, knowing it would grant him strength, it had helped him so far in his quest to save his Aibou it would help him out here too. He found himself hoping that Seto was ok or at least that he wasn't getting lost in his emotions as he stood thinking of Seto Tirwaz rose his hand, blue light softly glowing and crackling around his tightly clenched fist sparks of lightning surrounded him. He then threw forth a great bolt of blue lightning at Yami, watching intently as it raced towards its target Yami managed to avoid it his sennen eye glowed softly as he rose his hand and summoned a plume of glittering orange fire, bright sparkling embers rose around him lighting his face making Yami's aura of anger seem to flare up then he threw the flames at Tirwaz watching as they engulfed him. Tirwaz made a loud scream of rage as the flames started to burn him and sear his skin and flesh, the fires began to burn through to the bone, orange tongues of fire licked off him as smoke rose from his now dying body. Tirwaz glared at Yami then hissed "P-Pathetic…. How…. Could I… have….. been defeated by…… a…. pathetic……. Lowly…. Worm… like you?" 

Yami snorted at the arrogant demon then turned his back, watching the darkness around them lift and swirl away "You are a fool. You believe that because I am not a demon…. You think I could not have defeated you? I knew that you demons were over confident but it is pathetic to see quite how narrow minded your race is too." Yami then left the body to burn and walked over to Seto. "Seto…. Are you okay?" Crimson eyes watched Seto intently for his answer.

"I'm fine." Seto all but hissed as he brushed past Yami and walked off, coat trailing behind him. [… Feh …. I don't need anyone!... Just me and Mokuba. That's all!] Seto thought to himself as he left through the other part of the arena, ahead of Yami.

Crimson eyes blinked then furrowed in a frown "……Seto?......... You… cannot fight this alone can you? Yet….. you know not how to ask for or except help." Yami closed his eyes then walked after Seto.

The two walked, apart from each other for hours Seto clawing his mind back to how it had been before Egypt and Yami pondering, trying to gather the courage to admit to Seto how he felt and to comfort and help the one whom deep within he had loved for what felt like forever and in his soul was forever. Neither spoke they didn't look at each other or make any movement to try and converse they just walked along sands of time, preparing to fight the shadows of old Yami found himself wanting more and more to hold Seto to love him. He wanted Seto to save him from his loneliness and he wanted to melt the ice around Seto's heart yet. He had never had to admit such things, not in a long while at least, not since Sette. It didn't make sense to Yami for this _was_ Sette just the future body of him however it didn't matter how much Yami tried he couldn't come up to Seto and tell him, was it fear? Of losing him again? Of admitting to having emotions? Something stopped Yami he began to wonder whether he was being too prideful, maybe he didn't want to admit to himself that he could love. He knew deep within that he had always loved Sette and now he knew in this time he loved Seto surely this was all he needed? To know how he felt, but then how did Seto feel? Was that what kept Yami from admitting? The chance that Seto would not return the love offered? Yami sighed deeply he couldn't even figure out his own emotions let alone help Seto with his it was at that moment even after defeating a great demon of war and battle, it was that very moment, that he felt his weakest. Crimson eyes closed tight and Yami wished for nothing more than to be back home with his Aibou, if Seto did love him then it would please him greatly to know but at that time he wanted Yugi back where he belonged, with Yami, as Yami's light.

Seto stood looking from a tall dune at the distance, there appeared to be some kind of town ahead and he wanted to rest he felt so tired and so cold within his mind was a confused mess that he couldn't solve and his heart seemed to freezing up more than it had ever done before, he was afraid to love, afraid of the pain, of being vulnerable. He hated it when people used Mokuba to get through his defences; he hated seeing Mokuba treated so callously and cruelly just because they wanted something from him. Let alone having a love, another person whom meant the world to him being used to hurt him or force him to do something. Seto shook his head, no he would not love, he could not love it would be best to just remain as he was Seto Kaiba and not to become someone whom had a heart and soul everyone told him he was cold and cruel and a jerk but it was a better fate than needing people and relying on others for support, survival of the fittest if you needed others and needed to lean on their shoulders then you didn't deserve to have a good life. No. He would remain as he had always been, as strong as ever, Seto Kaiba needed nobody he was fine all alone. His ice eyes scanned the sands slowly, his mind starting to swirl at the sight of the desert like this, the sun setting spreading a great golden orange glow over the grains of sand, making a brilliant picture. Once more he began to lose himself to a vision….

****

There is a yaoi warning here, so if you don't like Yaoi then move on down. (^.^;;;;;) 

"N-Nahkat?" Sette softly whispered as he rose from sleep.

"… I am here my Pharaoh." Whispered a strong, confident voice that made Sette feel calm.

"Nahkat… You are here? How comes it?" Sette turned to face the smaller teen, ice eyes meeting crimson ones and gazing in to them.

"My advisors told me of your connections to the Shadow Realm so I came here under their knowledge as a rival but…. I come to you as Nahkat. Not as the challenging Pharaoh." Nahkats eyes were warm with affection for Sette, his hand reaching out and cupping Sette's cheek gently. 

Sette moved closer to his Pharaoh loves warmth, enjoying it after so long, the feeling of his delicate hands touching his fare skin, after all this time it felt so good so comforting "I….. have missed you… much my love." Sette whispered softly, in a hushed breathless tone, his body moving closer until his lips brushed gently on Nahkats Adams apple. 

Nahkat made a soft groan, enjoying the gentle touch of Settes lips to his throat, he had missed Sette so much and now at last he got to feel his love by his side "Mmm.. I have missed you…. Also Sette dearest." Nahkat murmured, nuzzling Settes head with his nose. 

Subtle, delicate fingers moved to Nahkats chest and slowly snaked up, over the firm skin to a nipple then fingernails caressed the small bump delicately, lightly circling it then running over the tip with firmness. Sette moved his head and brushed his lips gently over the hard pink bump then his mouth moved to Nahkats and kissed him deeply, tongue urging Nahkat to open his lips. Nahkat parted his lips and allowed Settes tongue to taste his mouth Sette purred softly at the sweet taste of his love, his love tasted of spices and rich sweet foods, of wines and of fruit Sette sucked on Nahkats tongue, nibbling it in his mouth. As they kissed their hands wandered and caressed, they held each other tight loving the warmth and the security they brought one another. Finally their lips parted so they could breathe then Nahkat pulled Sette on to him for another kiss, laying back with Sette over him, his hands stroking down over the slender teens tall body, over toned chest muscles and brushing ever so gently over thighs, moving in slightly then back, stroking Settes upper thigh. Sette purred softly moving his hips forward, urging his lover to move his hands closer to him, Sette frowned when Nahkat moved his hand back up to his chest ice blue eyes frowned at mischievous crimson ones "…Do…Don't tease me…. Nahkat … I want you." Sette purred deeply shivering at the feelings of Nahkats graceful hands stroking him. 

Nahkat chuckled and slipped round to that Sette was laying on his stomach, with Nahkat over him, laying his whole body skin to skin with Settes "Sette, dear sweet Sette, are you really ready…. Yet?" Nahkat whispered in a breathless purr deep in Settes ears. Nahkats lips moved over Settes neck and shoulders sucking and kissing on the perfect ivory skin, nibbling tasting the sweetness of his Pharaoh.

"Mmm….Nahkat I'm ready… I'm sure." Sette groaned deeply "Take me Nahkat…." Sette closed his eyes and moaned in delight as Nahkat moved a single finger to his tight virgin entrance. Then a second, slowly relaxing Sette making the tall teen shiver in pleasure, finally Nahkat slid a third and began to thrust deeply in to his love, kissing and nibbling on Settes back, he watching as Sette moved to his thrusts listening to the contented sigh of his love. Finally Sette felt ready and Nahkat moved himself over Sette, his throbbing member pressed gently to Settes relaxed entrance Nahkat shivered at the delicious feeling of skin against skin, of their mixing heat the sensation of being against his love with such a deep desire Nahkat entered Sette slowly and laid deeply in him for a moment, feeling the tight heat of his love and taking great pleasure from the experience. Sette began to move his hips up to Nahkat urging him to thrust deeply, Nahkat placed his hands on Settes hips, gripping his hips as he lifted himself up, his member moving out then he brought his hips down, sliding in to Sette. He began his deep fast thrusts, his eyes closed taking in every moment of being within his love Sette rocked and purred along with the thrusts, his mind, his body, his soul all locked together in bliss at feeling Nahkat inside him, thrusting deep and hard. Nahkat kissed along Settes shoulders and neck as his thrusts became deeper, he moved a hand round to Settes hardening shaft and took it in his hand, pumping and stroking it in time to his thrusts, fingers stroking. 

Sette closed his eyes and cried out as he came in to Nahkats hand, his body relaxing after his orgasm, he felt Nahkat thrust harder until with a deep throaty purr Nahkat came deep in Sette, thrusting his seed deeply in to his love he feel beside Sette, embracing him close, panting deeply. Sette curled up close to Nahkat his body sore but content at feeling his love within him. Nahkat tipped Settes face up for one more deep kiss, their tongues meeting, teasing, tasting enjoying each others sweetness Nahkat pulled back and panted softly, his lips pressed to Settes ear "We… are bound now sweet Sette…. Forever are you mine, as I am yours." Sette nodded, his head resting against Nahkat's chest. 

"..Mmm….. Forever…..Nahkat….." 

Seto blinked as his vision became clear, suddenly he clutched his head harder and sank to his knees whimpering "Nahkat…………." He shook, his body wracked by violent shivers, tears forming in his ice blue eyes and spilling to the floor the confusion in his mind slowly cracking him, shattering his very being. Seto held his hands to his face as he shivered and sobbed bitterly "N-Nah….Nahkat…." Seto then passed out on the floor, a soft moan escaping his lips as he collapsed to the sands. Yami found Seto collapsed and picked him up, walking slowly towards the town ahead. Yami entered the town, it was deserted silent and darkened by the influence of shadows even in the suns light the buildings were tinted black and grey, there seemed to be moaning whispering voices all around talking and calling in Yami's ears {Phaaarrraaooohhh…… yoouuu mmuusssssssssssst dieee…. Die phhaarraaoohh… sslliip in to yourrrr nightmaresssssss}the voices were distorted, almost as though they were swirling round and round in Yami's mind their twisted moaning made Yami's head spin as voices from 5'000 years ago start to talk to him, memories flashed through his mind as whatever blocked them crumbled in the darkness. Yami heard something hiss out [NO! YOU ACCURSED SHADOWS! HOW DARE YOU!!!] Yami frowned the voice was familiar, so familiar, so regal but at that second it sounded like a dark snarling hiss of malice. 

{Haaahaahahahahahaahaa Ra… you fool, did you think you could hide the champion of the darkness forever? Did you think his shadowy nature would not arise? He may not be demonic, but he's something more, much more he _is_ the blackness, the veil of darkness that blinds and deceives he is Yami he is shadows. Surely you always knew that? Foolish sun boy in this habitat he is no longer blind. He is finally awakened, able to see everything and feel all.} The voices were taunting, their hissing words taunted Ra {You don't even hold power here, this town was set aside by Jahkat 5'000 years ago to awaken the champion. So here sun boy you hold no influence! You cannot stop what is to come!}

There was a low snarl [My child, Nahkat, leave here now this instant! Do not listen to these shades!] There was a tint of desperation, of furious urging in the regal powerful voice of Ra. A tone that Ra never used and Yami was sure he would never have wanted to use in a million years, he was pleading, begging Yami not to remain in the dark shadow town. The town seemed to swirl and curl around Yami as something deep inside him began to open, awaken like a blooming flower. Slowly the memories of ages began to form things, names, places and people suddenly became clear what had once been a misty picture was now a bright and vivid memory sequence he could see clearly, whom he had been, everything he'd felt or done, said or been. No longer was there ambiguity over who he had been, over Nahkat, now there was only the sense the knowledge that he _was_ Nahkat "Ra…. BEGONE!!" Yami rose a hand and banished the God of the Sun from the town, his sennen eye now glittered and glowed a dark purple, midnight blue light twinkled around it as deep glowing crimson eyes looked around "….After… all this time… I have returned Sette." Yami whispered as Nahkat took over his mind and body, the ancient shadow that had long since locked himself up to save Egypt was now alive and living deep within Yami. Nahkat looked around with new and awake eyes, at the new Egypt then he looked to the weight on his shoulder, Seto's head was slumped over and was resting on Nahkat's chest but Nahkat still knew whom the beautiful dark haired teen was "Sette…" He whispered softly.

A dark wind blew and swirled around Nahkat as he walked towards one of the abandoned homes and kicked the door in, entering the quaint living quarters he laid Seto down on a bed and walked over to a window to look out at the black and lonely town. Seto laid asleep deep in dreams and memories "……nuuhh….no….. …." He moaned softly as his dreams darkened then when Nahkat strode over and laid a single hand over the boys' hot forehead his brow softened as did his dreams.

Sette laid on his bed, alone and away from Nahkat once more, but this time he had three dragon cubs to keep him company his favourite one was a tubby-ish female which he had named Neela she was the biggest and often bossed the two smaller males around, taking their food and talking in little growls and snorts to them, obviously bossing them. Sette would find this very amusing and entertaining to watch, especially when Neela got in a temper and swatted at the two happy cubs when they played around her. Neela was curled up in Settes lap that morning making soft contented purrs as the other two, Sekmet and Nura, played around on the floor at Settes feet the cubs were like his soul companions they always managed to cheer him when he was most angry or lonely. Neela sat up in his lap and licked his cheek as he sat staring out at the bright blue sky "Hmm?" Sette looked down on Neela, she was almost frowning at him, questioning why he was unhappy "I am fine girl, really, do not worry you're starting to look like a parent." This remark was rewarded with a loud huffy snort. Sette chuckled "Sorry girl. I didn't mean to insult you." Neela gave him a "look" then resumed lazing on his lap. 

Finally the evening came, the very first Shadow Game that Sette would play came with the evening, the night seemed to smell and look different to Sette as he prepared for the duel he put on a pair of armlets and bracelets, all golden and encrusted with exquisite azure coloured sapphires. He put on the crown of the shadows that duelling Pharaoh's wore, it had a simple design but for a figure head in the middle of the crown there was a motif of the three famous Gods of the Shadow Games, Osiris, Obselisk and Ra. He slipped the crown on and finished preparing before walking to his throne room, the three cubs scampering after him down the long richly adorned hallway. Settes icy blue eyes were hardened, ready and hungry for the challenge, he loved to hunt and play games it had been one of his many talents his methods were cat like he played and toyed with his opponent he teased them taunted them before he defeated them in a display which often left the challenger in awe and humiliation. 

Sette reached a brilliant arena of gold lit by brightly burning orange and bronze braziers the flames made flickering dancing shadows on the wall and threw brilliant light all around the room, men in robes stood awaiting the first battle of their Pharaoh, the challenger was a small boy with golden-y blonde locks and wild fiery brown eyes he looked cocky with his little black dragon sitting on his head the black dragons blood red eyes bore in to Settes. Sette snorted at the beast and stood opposite the boy he nodded and muttered to one of the men then he said "Begin it." There was a nod then the men in robes began to chant something, suddenly the room began to swirl the darkness and misty blackness flowed around the two then they appeared in the middle of a whole new world, no longer were they in an arena now they were out in a desert of darkness the sky above was cloudy and black the sands below were dark, near grey and all around them the howling roars of spectres and demons echoed. Neither seemed bothered by the overwhelming evil presences they stood opposite each other finally Sette spoke "Go first boy." 

The boy nodded and closed his eyes, willing the shadows around him, they swirled and formed in to the shape of a man then a huge man dressed in silks stood in front of the boy and towered over Sette, glaring down at him, then the man pulled from his back a great sword which suddenly exploded in to great burning flames the heat was intense it brushed Settes face and burned slightly it's glow was brilliant. The boy trembled slightly in pain as blood was taken from his body to supplement the great summoning. Sette sneered at the Swordsman and closed his eyes, focusing and concentrating hard the shadows collected around Sette, shimmering like moonlight on water then in a great flash of light a huge ogre like man wielding two maces stood before the Swordsman with his flaming blade "Pathetic boy… did you really think you could win? Man of Judgement! Attack!" Sette rose his hand and pointed to the Swordsman and watched with a smirk as the mace wielding ogre attacked and killed the swordsman effortlessly. Sette closed his eyes through the sapping of his blood, feeling wounds open over his body. The boy looked stunned, watching with wide hazel eyes as one of his favourite monsters fell to the Pharaoh's monster of the light, his eyes narrowed and glared at the smirking Sette. 

"This isn't over Pharaoh! I'm not out yet!" The boy snarled at Sette and held his hand out in front of him, watching as specks of purple and black light began to swirl and form, behind the boy a great silhouette of a roaring fierce dragon formed it howled and roared, sparks of midnight blue fire swirling around the twinkling darkness suddenly in a plume of black flame a huge beast, a towering black dragon stood it's blood eyes glittering in the darkness. Tongues of flame flickering out of its mouth, its teeth glinted a pale white and its onyx claws shone like black knives. "Now Black Dragon of the Red Eyed Clan! Attack the Judgeman!" The dragon snarled, it's head moving, thrashing wildly from side to side as great flames formed in its mouth then it flexed it's great black wings and leapt up in to the air before letting lose the great plume of fire, engulfing the ogre in bright red and orange flames the wild fires swirled and towered up melting the skin of the Judgeman, killing it. 

Sette sneered as the boy fell to his knees trembling as huge gashes criss crossed his body oozing thick red blood, this was obviously his best play, it was an impressive dragon a great dark beast of wild power but, Sette smiled a dark smile, this beast was no match for his best beast "Silly silly peasant this duel is over you. This is your best? Well it's not good enough to stand in my shadow!" Sette dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand "Prepare to lose." Sette twirled his hand then rose it to the sky the darkness above created a vortex, swirling the clouds of blackness billowing and the sky moaning as lightning flickered and flew over head bright white lightning sparked and crackled with great power. Slowly the mass of electricity gathered and swirled before striking the ground and bursting in to twinkling light in the light a pair of wings formed, flexing out then the image of a head thrashing up and down and side to side roaring, shaking the very ground suddenly a bolt of light struck from the parted darkness and gave the twinkling lightning shape, forming it in to a massive dragon. The silver plating on its back radiated a potent and powerful light its aura alone made the black dragon and its master stagger back slightly. The Blue Eyes flexed its claws and made a wild roar its eyes flashed and it stood, towering, looming over its opponents snarling and hissing. Sette smirked "Now Blue Eyes of the White Dragon Clan attack!" 

The Blue eyes roared and opened its jaw wide, charging up a great white mass of crackling lightning energy, the orb glowed and glittered with bright power then with a roar the Blue Eyes jumped back and let the bolt lose, sending a great bolt of white lightning flying towards the Red Eyes the lightning consumed the dragon making it howl in agony as it slowly burned up in the pure and powerful light attack. Sette closed his eyes and snorted as huge gashes made his blood pool over the floor he snickered "Well little cur go back to the back streets." 

The boy glared at Sette and yelled "You think you are so good!? Well one day I'll defeat you!"

Sette chuckled and petted his Blue Eyes which had wrapped its tail protectively around Sette and had its wings curled round too "Cur, you think you can defeat her?" Sette smiled at the dragon who snorted at the boy "I don't think that pathetic dragon you own could dent her. Now get out of my sight, I cannot stand losers." Sette then turned back to Neela and petted her, Neela purred and continued to protect her master. 

Seto stirred he rose his hands to his face and groaned his head throbbed and his mind was still swimming Seto sat up and looked around himself quickly he realised he was no longer in the sands Seto laid back against the pillow and tried desperately to figure out what he wanted, he hated this feeling more than he hated losing, he felt so weak and pathetic his mind was split in to two sides, it annoyed him to have lost control of himself it sounded bizarre to have lost yourself. Seto growled and whispered "Who am I?" 

Well….. That's a hard question Whispered a voice softly.

Seto instantly sat up and inwardly cursed as the swirling feeling got worse for doing that "Wh… What? Who is here?" 

You will find that out soon enough but for now, Sette, you wish to know _who_ you are.

"…..Sette… I'm Sette? But…. I'm Seto." 

Sette… Seto…. In the end you are the same person, one is just a cold lonely bastard and the other was pretty close but found something to warm his coldness in the end. The voice seemed to sneer, as though it were remembering in jealously. 

Seto frowned "……….."

Ohhhh you still don't see it? Well here's the easy way, you choose what you are here and now... Or better yet… why don't you just give in? The voice seemed to chuckle lowly.

"Give… in?" Seto blinked the words had never applied to him, he'd never given up on anything, whatever Seto did he did 100% and saw it through to the end. 

Yes… give it up. Stop trying to solve this, you don't have the knowledge or the abilities to understand this. So stop trying to. The voice was soft and persuasive it's words held meaning to Seto and made him calm down. 

"…..Give… up…" it made perfect sense, why try to fight a lost cause? He had tried so hard and all it did was confuse him Seto closed his eyes and laid back, giving up to total darkness, no longer caring, he was already broken by his own mind so why not just curl up? It was unlike him but it was all he could do now he was too confused to fight and too deeply involved to just deny so slipping in to darkness would be better.

Slowly Seto's mind slipped deeply in to nothingness, darkness surrounded him and he just sank in to it, he laid back and closed his eyes. That's right Seto…. Slip away….. Fall in to darkness and make my job much easier…. There's no way he'll survive this! There was a chuckle then silence, leaving Seto to lay motionless, empty and lost in the darkness of his mind.

Over the town a strange aura began to form at first it was merely a bad feeling on the wind but it began to grow and swirl, billowing in to a thick mist in the town centre. Suddenly a shadowy body began to form slowly the mists began to form in to a solid figure, a female, the woman looked around as she formed fully. Bright eyes of emerald green looked around, they were piercing and easily seen even though the woman's face was hooded. She strode through the black town, her intricate jewellery jingled and made a gentle "Chink" noise as she moved silently, the long black silken cloak spilled behind her like liquid. She sneered at the silence and stretched, great black bat wings flexing out with her arms "Humph….. What a bore…these two have already fallen in to my trap." The demon sighed and summoned forth a golden staff with a zombie like dragon figurehead, in it's jaw it help a ruby which bled, thick red blood, like her wings. She caressed the orb then rose the staff high and chanted in an arcane demonic tongue. She called forth great beasts, huge wild monsters and demonic servants from hell the beasts ran through the dead town feeding of the shadows, they tore through the town as they destroyed everything they neared Nahkat and the lost Seto. 

Nahkat looked up sharply from where he sat as a massive panther like warrior burst in to the house, roaring and hissing wildly, it glared at Nahkat then rose a clawed hand the claws lengthened then the beast leapt at Nahkat. The slash that was precisely aimed for Nahkat's neck missed but then the Panther flexed out its elbow and from the elbow came a great blade like appendix which it swung wildly at Nahkat, cutting his cheek. Nahkat "tsked" angrily and caught the best by the throat, watching it thrash wildly, he smirked and crushed its throat with a laugh "Pathetic…. I hope this is not all your master has."

"Haaahaahahahahahahahahahaaa not at all Pharaoh." A soft, alluring, dark voice like shadows wrapped around Nahkat "I have far more than that small display of my magic. Care for a proper show?" 

Nahkat snorted at the demoness and hissed "Gebora…. I should have known this darkness reeks of you, the sacrifices you must have made to make this town like this…. Jahkat could never have possessed such powers alone. You helped him slaughter all those innocent people back then…. Did you not?" Nahkats eyes seemed to flare in rage as images of the fateful slaughtering day occurred.

"You should be grateful. All those smelly peasants became something much more." Gebora chuckled lowly and admired one of the many glittering bracelets she wore "They were a most useful sacrifice to the shadows and the darkness. Nahkat did you think that your pitiful sacrifice back then would "save the world?" Forever? Hah! It may have held the darkness for 5'000 years but…. You cannot contain the shadows. You cannot stop them existing even in the light there is still shadow. Everything has a shadow all things come from the black, dark shadowy abyss. Did you think you could deny the world its very being? That is an amusing belief cretin. You and no other mortal or immortal alone has the power to change the world... no... The very universe. Nothing can change all the realms, nothing will ever stop us. We are endless. We are forever. What are you? A mere "Yami" a mere piece of Darkness….. Pathetic." Gebora's eyes flashed with dark evil she looked wild and powerful. 

Nahkat tilted his head and glared at Gebora, her words were painful, his anger was building she had killed his people she had hurt them and she was a darkness that threatened Egypt even now. Nahkat snarled, he would kill her, he clenched his fist and murmured "I care not if our fate can change. All I need to know is that I will kill you in a more gruesome way than you could have ever harmed those innocents." Nahkat summoned forth a sceptre and rose it high over his head, everything around them began to shimmer and ripple like water, suddenly a great wind picked up around them whirling and swirling. 

The cloak Gebora was wearing flew off revealing the demon in all her darkness, she wore a simple swimsuit like dress the long flowing black velvet blew behind her, her eyes flashed brightly and she gripped her staff and twirled it around her and summoned daggers that surrounded her and swirled around her waist "Nahkat…. I will kill you with me. Do not mistake that!" Her eyes narrowed and with a snarl she flicked her long purple streaked blonde hair from her face and held the staff up, the daggers suddenly all pointed toward Nahkat then flew forwards aiming for his body. 

"Foolish demoness. Did you think I would not expect your magic's?" Nahkat held out a hand and blocked the daggers then his hand glowed a midnight blue, within that blue there was twinkling light everything around him seemed to shine brightly, Gebora cried out in shock as his spell was completed and she was hung in the middle of the simple room by chains with meat hooks on the end. The hooks dug in to her wings and body they tore at her body, cutting her deeply, she trembled in pain as Nahkat slowly began to make them pull back slowly Gebora's wings began to tear. The demoness struggled wildly she tried to stop what was happening but it was no good one of her wings tore off blood splattered everywhere and the chains snapped making her fall in a bloody mess to the stone floor. Gebora trembled wildly in pain her body quaked and quivered as blood oozed from the deep wound her eyes were wide in pain her hair was matted with blood and her gold jewellery was now tinted blood red.

"..Ph…Pharaoh…. you……… bas…..bastard….. I'll….. make…… you.. pa…y…. I….. swe…ar…." Wild eyes narrowed at Nahkat and hands twisted in to claws gripped at the deep wound she whimpered and trembled.

Nahkat chuckled "Really?... Oh I'll pay will I? Haaahahaaha that is a laugh look at you. Weak and pathetic. You deserve these pains for all the agony you caused."

"DIE!!" Gebora suddenly struck a hand through Nahkat's chest and sneered "Fool……. You…thin..k… you are so…sto…strong. But….. you….you're…. no…t.." 

Nahkat looked down at the ethereal hand and then stared at her, Gebora had a grip on his spirit, his eyes were wide as her hand tightened it's grip on his soul "Ahh… d-demon……" he fell to his knees as slowly the Nahkat of the past began to crush under the dark spell of death that her ethereal hand was causing within him, like a festering virus, he was slowly fading out of Yami's body his spirit was rotting within and leaving the prone body which fell back deep in sleep. Nahkat hissed "B-Bitch… what……." He slumped with her, his spirit flickering. 

Gebora grinned "Heh….. he.. is….weak…. easy.. prey… for.. the… oth…ers……… you…. Could… have….beaten… usss… but…..w..e…. are…… st…ron…ger … than….he… heh heh heh…. We…. Will… win… Pharao…hhh…" then Gebora fell dead, her spirit burning up in bright gold fire. 

Nahkat watched as slowly, up his legs, his body began to fade he looked to the sleeping Yami and snarled "You……….. need to… be…. Strong…. For Egypt… and… Sette….." Nahkat closed his crimson eyes as his body faded in to nothingness. The town fell silent as the two powerful entities died, the monstrous beasts all died with Gebora and the shadows that Nahkat's past spirit had brought began to lift and allowed Ra's light in to the darkened town.

Both the boys slept, unaware of what awaited them, a person stood in the room and looked at Seto their lips curled in to a smile and slowly they stepped forward…….

****

End of Chapter 21

O.O;;;; Wow… that took FOREVER! But DAMN! I got so much weird stuff in there no? ^.^ I like the Blue Eyes (Waves to SM) soooo what did we think? That's 2 more demons down and who is that in Seto's room? @.@;;; Wow… more eeeevvviillll well anyway REVIEWWWWW REVIEWWWW REVIEWWW please ^.^ If ya'll thought it was good then I'll do more and we'll see who that was in Seto's room aaand we'll see if Seto can claw his way out of the darkness!

R&R!

Y. Bakura: Oh finally I appear!

Seto: Ahhhh move over! Here is a STAR! ^.^

YYC: You suck, you just have visions and get confused!

Seto: @.@ whose fault is that?

YYC: ^.^;;;;

Yami: WOOOOOOOH I AM THE STAAAARRRR!!

Nahkat: Oh shut up! I'm far older than you sonny and I'm better looking!

Yami: ~.~;;;;; Ummmmm… I AM you

Nahkat: @.@;;;;;

YYC: @.@;;;;;; Let's stop now!

Yugi: WWWWAAAAAAA I AM SCAREDDDDD!!

Y. Bakura: . OH COME AND RESCUE HIM ALL HE DOES IS WHINE AND CRY!!

Yugi: (Sniffle) WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Yami: ^.^ Look Aibou, it's a teddy (Points to a teddy dressed as a mummy)

Yugi: WWWHHHHEEEEE (Huggle)

All: ~.~;;;;

CIAO!

--YYC-- "Bwaaaahahaahahahahha this plot is just heavy and thick and man……. It's just….. trippin'!" @.@;;;;;


	22. Chapter 22

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT mine but my name, the love of muffins, certain fads, the title of Queen of Randomness and ummm the Egyptian names for Seto and Yami ARE mine, you are welcome to use Sette and Nahkat just credit me ^.^ Ta. No suing me I own nothing of interest and on top of that if I get sued then I won't be able to type any more…. ^.^;;;;;; 

@.@;;; The last chappie was heavy no? Man! It took a long while and I didn't finish it until I was on holiday but I thought it was a good chapter and that chapter and this one are dedicated to SM and the chats we have, they inspired a lot of the happenings etc ^.~ So this is for you SM, enjoy!

Who was that in the room with Seto? How is Yami after losing his past identity? Is he the same? Is he changed? What does he know? What will happen? Will Yugi ever be saved? Man all the questions and the chapters that will be coming! @.@ Oh boy… guess I better get typin' no?

Yugi: . WILL YOU SAVE ME ALREADY? I PROBABLY HAVE A WHOLE ROOM FULL OF TEDDY WEEKLY NEWSLETTERS!! .

Y. Bakura: Blah blah blaaaaah ~.~;;;

Yami: @.@;;;;;; Ohhhhhhhhhh boy! Do I really want my Aibou back?

Yugi: (Sniffle) WAAAAA YYAAAMMMIIIIII!!

Seto: ~.~ He is a whiner no?

Yami: (Nod)

YYC: . LET'S GO MOVE, MOVE, MMMOOOVVVEEEE!! (Pushes them about)

All: ~.~ You are all drive aren't you?

YYC: .

ON TO DAT FIC-AY!!

Seto slept peacefully his body was totally still and silent he looked very pale he was very ill looking, as he slept a pair of amber eyes looked over him the person moved forward their clothes shifting as they approached the sickly teen, Seto was totally unaware of anything around him. The person settle over him their shadow was cast over his face the person bent over and brushed a small hand down Seto's cheek "You are very lost. I will guide you" there was a small smile then the small figure stretched a pair of bleeding angel wings. 

Hazy glacier blue eyes opened and stared at the figure, slowly his mind registered that a small girl stood before him, hands rose and rubbed his eyes he then narrowed his eyes at the girl that stood before him icy blue met fiery amber with confusion "Who…. Or… what are you?" Seto asked in a throaty, croaky voice.

"I am Lahgaz. I am a demon. I will take you in to a world of happiness" Lahgaz smiled a childish and happy smile, like an innocent sweet 8 year old but her eyes were anything but innocent, her smiled changed to a dark smirk she then placed a hand on Seto's feverish sweat soaked forehead. 

Seto yelped softly at the feeling of Lahgaz's hands, they felt like ice, the feeling burned Seto shivered wildly as Lahgaz leaned over and faded with Seto in a flash of bright blue light and a few reddish tinted white feathers. Seto looked around himself wildly as they appeared in a room of crystal, pinkish rose coloured quartz crystal. It sparkled all around Seto, he was sitting in the middle on what appeared to be like a bridge, he looked in front of himself and found a massive pool of rose coloured water then his eyes narrowed as he saw Lahgaz sitting in the middle of the water pool she was looking at the pink-ish waterfall. Everything around them was like a hazy crystal dream but the feeling in the air gave Seto the impression that this was a nightmare and one that he would not escape alone. "Where have you taken me?" Seto demanded as he stood up and looked at the vast, rounded throne room.

"Tee hee. Silly mortal boy. We are in MY realm. The castle of Quartz. I preferred rose quartz to Smokey but Smokey is dark like me. Yet rose is just as pretty as me!" Lahgaz smiled a sweet smile, her long blonde hair spilling around her face making her look perfect and angelic with the two angel wings flexed behind her. "You won't escape this realm… not without some help. Tee hee." 

Seto rose a single eyebrow then snorted at the girl "Forgive me if I do not find the cutesy princess to be appealing. In fact you're giving me a headache, if you intended to kill me do it now before all this pink starts to rot my mind." His blue eyes narrowed and glared at Lahgaz who was now draped over her throne looking bored she was twirling her long blonde hair around her finger and looking at her nails.

"Oh…. I'm sorry were you done with your tragic "Kill me" nonsense? You're too useful alive." There was a sinister sing-song tone to her voice and her amber eyes glowed with an amused sneer. She then hopped off her throne and walked over the water and on to the bridge, she then padded slowly over to him, Lahgaz bent down and gripped Seto's cheeks with one hand and pulled him forward "You are bait for the Pharaoh. I don't care if you feel for him. You will be his demise!" Lahgaz then lifted Seto in to the air and threw him up, suddenly a cage made of gold and encrusted with gems formed and trapped Seto within it, Lahgaz giggled "Well, well you look like a little pet now. Tee hee!" 

Seto growled and glared down at Lahgaz with furious icy eyes he sat on the cold base of the cage and closed his eyes, his mind was spinning wildly he still hadn't managed to figure himself out yet, he leaned against the bars of the cage and sat motionless he just ignored his surroundings and his demonic host.

Back in the town there was nothing but the wind to greet Yami's senses as he awoke on the stone floor of the house he'd entered he had no idea why he was there or who had taken him, he couldn't remember anything since the shadows turned him in to Nahkat, he felt deep in his heart that he had lost something dear to him. He felt like a part of him had died and yet he didn't even know that side of him, the side that felt so familiar and yet was very alien, Yami sat up a groan escaped his lips as he rose to a kneel and looked around. Suddenly his thoughts were filled with Seto and the lack of his presence in the town, in fact Yami could not even sense him in the realm of earth, he looked to the stairs and climbed up them he entered the room Seto had been in. Yami sat on the bed, it smelt of Seto, he sighed deeply he missed Seto so badly he wanted the beautiful blue eyed teen back yet he had no idea where the one he loved was. Yami drew a pillow close to his chest and closed his eyes, searching for Seto, he looked for Seto's essence his sennen eye glowing and responding to his thoughts. Slowly images began to form firstly of bars golden bars. Then everything was glowing with a rose-y haze there was the sound of water trickling from a waterfall and the image of rose quartz Yami frowned as then the image of a girl with an innocent but dark face her eyes, eyes like a cat or some kind of feral predator, seemed to glow like burning embers. Then the vision of Seto trapped in a cage of gold and jewels like some pet, or prey, Yami felt such rage at seeing a demon toying with a mortal especially Seto he would make that demon pay with her life. The Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly as it began to open Yami a gate to the realm that Seto was trapped in before Yami a mirror formed it was ornately engraved with twisting demon images, made of pewter, it glowed with a vibrant baby blue light. Yami reached out and brushed the surface gently with his finger tips the surface rippled like liquid metal each ripple reflected a wavering Yami then the shockwave effect died down and the surface was still once more. Yami took a deep breath he knew within that this was yet another battle with a demon and this one had a very strong advantage, she had Seto, Yami entered the mirror he was ready but still very worried for Seto. 

Yami appeared at the edge of a forest, a forest made of crystals, the trees were made of emerald leaves with tree trunks made of Tigers Eye. There were beautiful flowers made of Rubies and Amethysts with beautiful amber middles the grass beneath him was made of a brilliant jade and the silver moon above set all the gems in to a brilliant twinkling all around him. Yami walked through the small patch of beauty and out in to a massive field of sapphire fox gloves a breeze of perfumed wind blew over him, ruffling his hair and filling his senses with Seto once more, he wanted Seto with him to see this, there was a great castle not far from the field it was made of rose quartz and it shimmered with a brilliant rose-y silver sheen. Yami walked towards the mass of crystal his crimson eyes narrowed as he approached the next demon. 

"Hee hee heee. That foolish Pharaoh, he thinks he can beat me!" Lahgaz was sitting holding a ball of light it showed Yami heading towards her castle with a furious determination in his eyes. Lahgaz giggled and shatter the orb with a single look "That fool. I am the most powerful magical wielder of the 7 demons. I will crush him like this crystal." She looked at the shattered fragments then she turned and looked at Seto with a dark sneer "But not before I turn you in to a demon. Won't that be lovely for him? To see… well it's not my place to continue that. Anyway won't it be fun? Turning you in to a wild demon? Tee hee!" Lahgaz turned to the waterfall after hopping off her throne she then waved her hand and parted the waters revealing a secret hallway. She passed down it leaving Seto alone. 

Seto closed his eyes tightly and whispered "What…. Did that freak mean? …. Grrr. It doesn't matter!" Seto snorted and opened his eyes, he looked at his hands then sighed he didn't want Yami to help him, he wanted to help himself out of this predicament but the only thing he really knew was that this cage didn't even have a door because it was magic and had formed around him. [Wait…. That's it… this is all magic.] Seto took his deck from his pocket and flicked through the cards until he found what he was looking for, dispel the card which banished magic's. He looked down at the picture of the key unlocking the lock and the words that were printed on the card then he took from the pocket of his pants a pen. The only rune he knew was Is, the rune of primal ice, but this would be enough he drew the italic I symbol down over the back of the card then he rose it. The golden bars began to waver then suddenly in a burst of golden specks of light the cage disappeared and Seto fell on to the bridge below. He shook his head and looked around as he picked himself up the only way that he could go was to follow the demoness. 

Yami, meanwhile, had managed to breach the castle and was silently walking through the dim but still glittering castle he snuck through the richly adorned hallways brushing past extravagant silken curtains of deep purple, midnight blue and black. He walked through elaborate dinning halls and rooms furnished in gold and gemstones, Yami walked silently he followed Seto's essence, the castle became more and more like a giant ice/crystal cove or cavern. He then stood before a vast door on the front there was a lions head with two eye sockets, they looked like holes which could hold gems Yami looked around for two stones of that shape and after fighting a few potent demons of myth, a cockatrice and a minotaur, he came across the two ruby eyes. They slotted in perfectly they glowed with a sickly blood-like glow then suddenly before Yami's eyes the head came to life and glared down on him "Pharaoh. Wish you to enter these chambers? Then you must answer my riddles. I am a sphinx head. If you lose my game then I shall trap you in a most horrid fate are you ready?"

Yami stared at the wise beast of legend, he could feel the sheer ancient knowledge, his crimson eyes held no fear and he nodded "Yes I accept your challenge. I shall answer your riddles." Yami was good at games it was time to find out if he was good at riddles too.

"Very well. I shall give you three. I am in a somewhat playful mood so the first one will be easy but will it be as simple as it sounds?" The Sphinx grinned toothily, marble canines glinting "_The red one licks the black ones bottom._ Have you any idea Pharaoh?" The Sphinx sneered, confident of his victory.

"…. The red one licks the black ones bottom…." Yami pondered it "Well…… they call flames _tongues_ and they say that fire _licks_ so… could it be a fire and a pot or kettle?" Yami looked at the Sphinx.

"….Grr. Lucky guess. Very well you are correct. The next one shall not be easy." The Sphinx cleared his throat "_They are the innocent. Yet hold malice in their hearts. They are man-kinds future yet also their destruction. What are "they?". _Can you solve this one Pharaoh?" The Sphinx smirked darkly; sure that Yami would never see through this one.

Yami frowned, this one was a lot tougher "…. Innocent? Yet hold Malice? The Future of Man-Kind but also their destruction? … Well they say that children are the innocent ones but with devils within and that it's the children that are the future but also they are capable of destruction. So is it Children?" Yami looked at the Sphinx and noticed the rage in the wise eyes.

"….Humpht….. Fine you may have done 2 correctly but this one will be nowhere near easy! Once you get his one wrong I will turn you in to a jackal but not just any old beast I'll turn you in to a conundrum beast, you'll be a puzzle and you'll fall to pieces and then you'll have to put yourself back together only to fall apart again." The Sphinx smirked a feral smirk "_What looks like mountains when up close, opens the way that was once locked. What is the treasure that is made not of gold or of such finery but is a door to treasure?_" the Sphinx smirked "Well? What is it that I speak of?"

Yami looked at the head then around himself "Mountains up close? Opens a way once locked? Treasure that is not valuable in appearance but is a door to treasure?.................. A key?" Yami blinked as he saw the dark scowl on the Sphinx's face "A key, yes?" 

"….How dare you?! None have solved my riddles…… grrrr. Fine I am inclined to grant you passage to the throne room." The Sphinx then opened the huge double doors they opened with a loud squeaking creak. Yami passed through them in to the haze of pink-ish crystal, the calming sounds of water trickling filled his ears and the scent of some sweet musk was heavy on his nostrils.

Yami walked over the bridge of rose Quartz. He looked up and saw that there was a chain above that could have suspended a cage of some kind. The thick metal chain was swinging slightly –someone had just exited- and Yami didn't need to guess who "Seto?" he called out as he walked slowly. His eyes darted around and looked for someone –anyone- but the room was silent and there did not appear to be any other way to go. Yami sat in front of the rushing waterfall and looked at it he sighed softly […. I should have paid more attention to him…. At this rate I'll lose Yugi and Seto…..] 

"……" Seto looked around the crystalline cove behind the water fall with a disgusted glare, the place smelt of rotten water, that damp earthy smell, the crystals were coated in slimy thick green moss-like goo and the darkness was starting to hurt his head. He trudged through the long corridor until finally he noticed light ahead of him, fire light, the brightness made him squint as he walked closer. Seto stepped out in to a room of pure gold, the only thing that was not gold was a stone table in the centre the table was made of onyx, Seto looked up then around himself the room was huge and it glittered so brilliantly. He felt like he stood before a great radiant presence but something seemed wrong his ears tingled then his eyes widened as the gold began to melt and turn to blood and bone before him blood oozed around his feet and the walls that had been engraved with wondrous golden images suddenly became statues of bone and flesh they looked real, their demonic grinning faces looked animated, so cold and cruel, Seto twirled around as the door suddenly became blocked up by bone and blood. 

"Tee hee heeeee you fell for it. I wondered how you would escape the cage, but I knew you would. Tee hee" Lahgaz appeared beside Seto she was giggling and looking at him with bright smiling amber eyes, she flicked some long blonde bangs from her eyes.

Seto turned and glared at her "What the hell?" suddenly realisation struck him like a lightning bolt –that demon had know all along and had been planning his escape she obviously had plans for him– he backed up from her there was something about that cat like look that he didn't like and did not want to stay near. 

Lahgaz followed like a prowling beast she was giggling still "Yep you will be the undoing of the Pharaoh! You will break him!" she skipped up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Seto effortlessly flicked her off him and glared at her "I think not. I would never aid you filthy beasts!" Seto closed his eyes […. I… don't know what to do….] One of his hands was digging in his pocket –_the powerful engine of destruction – _that was what he needed now. He slowly slid his fingers over the deck he prayed that the card he was to pull from his deck was indeed the Blue Eyes White Dragon he _needed_ that card it was the only thing that he was sure could repel her. Seto felt the smooth laminate surface of the card, he began to draw it from his pocket [….For once I am relying on faith….. On the…. "Heart" of the cards… if I fail here then... I'll loose Mokuba…. And…. Him… I cannot afford to lose everything rides on this card being the right one...] Seto silently prayed within he revealed no worry only an emotionless glare at Lahgaz –who smiled sweetly as though she knew what he was up to– Seto then pulled out the card and looked at it the figure of the Blue Eyes White Dragon glittered on the smooth, flawless card. He closed his eyes and hoped that even without any kind of rune or sacrifice the dragon would appear before him, as though it heard his prayer the huge dragon leapt from the card and curled around Seto, it's wings half flexed like sickle blades and it's eyes flashed wildly like blue gas flames, burning bright the dragon let out a piercing cry that shook the earth beneath Seto and Lahgaz. 

"Humph….. You think _that thing_ is enough? To save you from a fate that was placed upon that dying corpse way back then? Feh what a joke the Blue Eyes might be powerful but it is no match for Gods of Darkness and Chaos such as Seth. Your fate was long ago placed by him, he chose you to become demonic." Lahgaz smirked darkly "And that is what youshall be!" 

Seto glared back with an equally dark and venomous glare his blue eyes were narrowed in rage, him become demonic? The idea would have made him laugh had he not already seen such great evils and queer magic's Seto was well aware that she _could _do her threat. Seto felt a slight twinge of fear run down his back like a sudden chill but he held his rage-filled glare "…I don't care what you beasts have done or prophesised from the past. You won't use me in your twisted schemes." Seto then looked at the snarling dragon, he felt the Blue Eyes wrap its tail around his waist and pull him back so that the dragon was curled securely around Seto, protecting him.

Lahgaz just rose a single eyebrow she was obviously amused by the fight and the defiance of the tall teen but also –like a child– she began to tire as the novelty wore off. She stepped forward, ignoring the warning snarls of the Blue Eyes, she was so close that she could feel the warm breath of the white dragon and hear it's every inhalation. "Now, now. You might have a lot of fight in you and it might be amusing to watch you try and deny the Gods and fate what they have long since planned but I'm afraid that you cannot." Lahgaz then rose her hand and effortlessly banished the dragon, killing it with three black swords of darkness. The dragon howled at the piercing burning agony and fell forward with a cry, its metallic platting cracked under the sheer force of the swords. It fell limply, wings drooping and tail sagging to the floor the proud dragon then burnt up with the swords in a mass of black fire. 

Seto snarled "My Blue Eyes!" his glare turned instantly on Lahgaz who bowed and giggled "….You fiend… how dare you do that to my dragon!" Seto felt rage, like a rage he had felt long ago, his memory flashed briefly.

__

"How dare you!? That was my dragon!!" the image of a dead, bloody dragon cub laid before Seto as he saw his past-self starring at the small female baby, it's back looked like it had been dented badly by something stepping or hitting it. Its body was surrounded by blood and its wings had been slashed off and left by its side. Sette moved and picked it up, cradling it as he rose, his skit was covered in blood the white linen stained. He glared at someone and hissed "How dare you fiend!" 

Seto blinked as his vision returned and he found himself glaring at Lahgaz once more. She smiled at him "Tee hee….. You shouldn't have become so attached to that thing." She then said in a matter-of-fact tone "That was always your downfall, even way back then, you just loved that creature too much…… Even more than your Gods….. Humph. You deserved to die. And now you deserve to be demonic!" Lahgaz then summoned a staff and raising it she struck Seto with a dark crimson light.

Seto shielded his eyes then looked around as he realised he was chained to the onyx table in the centre of the room "…Wha?" he growled and tried to get up but ornate cuffs of gold held him tightly to the table, Lahgaz stood her eyes shimmering with evil intent as she moved to a wall of blood and bone and touched it, watching it ripple and shift with a wet sucking noise. Behind the wall a collection of macabre and arcane items was revealed Seto tried to look at them but in his position he was unable to catch a proper look at any of them, he just knew they were evil, Lahgaz began to pick up things along with a book made of human skin and written in demonic blood she flicked through the pages, each making a strange "_thwoop_" sound as they slapped against one another. 

Lahgaz began to chant softly, the room humming and pulsating like a heart around her, the walls began to ooze more blood as her soft near melodic voice hummed and spoke words of ancient lore that Seto had never heard before. She held her hands out in front of herself and summoned forth a phial it was about the size of a tennis ball and it was carved in to the shape of a Celtic dragon, twisted and entwined around itself. Lahgaz slit her own wrist and watched the phial fill up half way with her blood then she began to murmur the strange spell-song once more. Seto watched as slowly dark shadow like black chains began to wrap all the way around him, his body was slowly being chained up in the swirling mist like blackness he tried to call out but he was being choked by the swirling gloom […Yami…… where……are……..y….ou…] Seto could only think as he was dragged in to the total darkness.

Lahgaz grinned and clapped her hands "You fought hard… but as ever you cannot stop fate." She then began to prepare for the awakening of the dark one….

****

End of Chapter 22

Bwaaaahhahahahaahahahah can we say I'm an evil meanie? Mwaaahahaaahahahhhaha what have I done to Seto? What will Yami do? What the hell is going on? Wheeeee review! Review now to avoid me getting lazy and having a month away from typing o.O;;;;;;

Anyways R&R guys, them reviews help me get inspired! @.@;;;; Maybe this is not a good thing? Oh and one more thing check out my new story "Gothic Tales that one will be coming soon, and it's all dark and gothic… like the title tells ^-^;;;

Expect more soon, my muse came back with vengeance! 

Seto: . GOD DAMN IT YOU ARE MEAN!!!!!!

YYC: :P 

Seto: . I HATE YOUUUUU

YYC: :P

Seto: .

CIAO!!

--YYC-- "YES!! THE PLOT IS TTTWWWWIIISSSSSTTTTEEEEDDDDD Mwaahaahahahahhahahahh" O.o;;;;; "It's twisted like umm…. A spring?" ^-^;;;;;


	23. Chapter 23

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is in no way my possession I never claimed to own it and I never will I do admit to owning a big yellow rubber duckie, sugar high ideas, muffin highness and my name. You are all welcome to use my Egyptian names for Seto and Yami, you do have full permission just credit me puleeeaaassseeee ^.^;;; Oh yeah no suing, I have nothing that you could sell for money or that would be of any profit to you. All that comes from suing me is LAWYER BILLS and we all hate bills so let's not sue me! NO DA! ^-^

Oooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy what have I done to Seto? I think some of the happenings in Chat are starting to ummm come out in my writing? Or at least certain aspects… Anyways! Things are getting fun-kaaaay! Those of you who like Bloody Tears expect more soon and ummm well I don't think I got much else to say other than thank you for all the great reviews and please keep 'em comin'!

One important point: A lot of what I write in this chapter is fictional and ummm please don't take it seriously okay? It all comes from the world of fantasy that I call a brain and I do not claim that it's factual in any way nor do I think that things work the way I depict them to in this story, so please guys I don't want history and informative lectures.

With that said –LET'S MOVE ONNNN!– ^-^

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The swirling mist like chains –thick, heavy and black– began to harden like water turning to ice they gained a hard metallic sheen and strength, they wrapped around Seto's body tightly as though trying in their own dark way to contain the evil that was starting to bloom like a black rose. The chains finally turned solid, they looked almost impregnable and indestructible, deep within the deep soft breaths of a demonic being growing could be heard, the chains rising and falling to meet the exhaling and inhaling. Lahgaz watched the mass of darkness intently, sensing the great demonic powers that Seth had allowed the mortals body, she watched it sneering at the thought of how shocked and hurt the "pharaoh" would feel. 

Yami, meanwhile, had wandered the room for about half and hour, he could sense such great evil it was close yet he could not reach it "…..It… smells like …. Seth?.... the air… the aura….. So like the dark one..." Yami whispered to himself as he examined the waterfall, noticing something behind it, but not noticing what approached him from behind. He stepped in to the pool of water, it came up to his knees but the tepid rose waters were not unwelcoming it was nice to feel the soft embrace of water after so long Yami's crimson eyes intently looked behind the constant fall of frothy, crystal like tendrils of water. 

Beneath the waters that Yami stood in something began to swirl its black body was clear to see under the rippling waves Yami sensed the disturbance and turned to see a long black wave-y line racing under the waters toward him. There was a great splash as it emerged, rose crystal water rose up in a torrent with the beast the "Splissshhhh" was drowned out by an even louder noise –a thundering _hhhhiiissssssssssss_– arose and even as Yami looked up he knew what he was coming face to face with. 

The cobra hissed wildly, its fan like hood was marked with a strange red marking, symmetrical on either hood and strangely enchanting. The black cobra looked down on Yami it swayed above him like a long thin bamboo cane in the wind, twirling in bunched coils from side to side its scales glittered like polished obsidian and its eyes, crimson in colour, glittered and glowed like rubies. The snake was huge a massive monstrous thing Yami questioned how on earth it could have been in the waters without his knowledge, it then dawned on him that the next demon had been expecting him to come and had prepared the welcome in the form of a spectral snake –for as he thought the beast leapt forward and faded in to what appeared to be nothing but air, but was a ripple portal– Yami looked around for it then up only to find it lunging down, massive jaws open wide and long bone-y fangs dripping a purple venom as it dove. 

Yami rolled out off the way of the monstrous snake he was now glittering with droplets of water which clung to him like clear beads of crystal his eyes narrowed as he avoided strike after strike that the cobra made. The cobra then went transparent, the only way Yami could actually manage to see it was by looking at the air and seeing how it swirled and rippled like a distorted image when the cobra moved. But even watching for that was hard, the cobra was fast its body was so lithe that one second it was before Yami then in the next it was behind him; the cobra obviously had incredibly good use of its body. 

Lahgaz looked up as she felt Yami's presence she smirked as she sensed that her pet had gotten to him, never-the-less, she decided she would pay him a visit Seto would not be ready for a little while yet she passed through a portal to watch the battle between a man and a demonic monster. She glanced back at the mass of humming darkness and chains, it's aura seemed to be growing even stronger in the unsavoury place, she sneered to herself as she faded her thoughts were on those before her whom had failed and died. She then snorted dismissing them, for they were weak and she knew that only the truly strong would survive. 

Yami dodged for what felt like the 100th time, the Cobra had now coiled around Yami in a circle so that he could not fully escape the hissing lizard, its long black tongue flicked in and out between smirking lips as it hissed and swayed. –Watching for the chance to lash out and inject its potent poison deep in to Yami's leg– Yami rose his hand as the cobra rose up, coiling masses making it tower up. The cobra dove down, straight like an arrow, jaw wide open, long near transparent fangs that dripped venom were aimed for him. In that instant Yami's puzzle flared brightly and in a bolt of gold the cobra found itself impaled on a spear like appendage eyes like obsidian glared down at the Pharaoh, a hiss like twisted metal arose as it fell back in heaps of scale-y black loops. Yami looked at the beast, he was panting slightly, its body was slowly melting in to nothing but ooze. 

Yami turned to the feeling of darkness and evil that he picked up on, the feeling that Seth had done yet more chaotic evil, Yami sighed and muttered to himself "First his brother and now me. Curse that swine Seth." He realised that maybe insulting the dark god hadn't been wise, but it had been done now so without any more thought to it Yami headed towards the waterfall cave.

Lahgaz appeared, blocking his way her eyes shining, she hissed in a voice like a shattering mirror "Wish you to get by here Pharaoh? Well you'll have to wait until my plans are finished. I can't have you stopping the work of Seth!" 

Yami rose an eyebrow "You shall not stop me demoness!" Yami's crimson eyes narrowed angrily at the demon then he said, in tones that were more hisses "What have you done with Seto?" 

Lahgaz grinned, a toothy dark smirk, she looked at him with mocking amber eyes then she whispered "He is no longer "Seto" but more a demon of Sette." She giggled "He is blessed with Seth's darkness, through me."

Yami glared at her his thoughts racing […Seto? A demon? No… it can't be right. There must be a way to undo the wrong doing here. She said so herself he is darkness through her. Maybe that is the key, to undo the wrong I need to defeat her, thus reversing her magic's?…… I hope so. Seto I cannot lose you to the darkness. I released you of it once…. I can do it for you again, just hold on..] finally he growled "Then I shall kill you, put you in to your prison once more Demon Child!" 

Lahgaz smirked and rose her hand, summoning a dagger, long and blackened the blade was a brilliant wave-y black-ish purple and the hilt, made of obsidian was fashioned in to a dragon-like snake. She held the blade and looked at him "Come then. I shall either kill you. Or you will kill me. But I warn you. I borrow my darkness from Seth himself and I know more than the others about shadows. Do not underestimate me based on my body, I'm an ancient spirit." 

Yami closed his eyes, the golden sennen eye glowed he held out his hand and summoned forth his own blade. He held up the long golden sickle blade, looking at the crescent blade of shimmering gold, its hilt was carved in to a bird almost like a phoenix and was embedded with Fire Opal and Carnelian. "Very well." Crimson eyes looked in to Amber ones with a cold determination, he would not lose not now.

There was an eerie calm, neither moving, merely checking one another out the world around them seemed to freeze as silence filled the air then in a blinding flicker Lahgaz was mere inches from Yami, blade raised high over her head. Yami looked up and then quickly slid back on his heel to avoid a deep downward slash that surely would have struck his skull. Lahgaz clicked her tongue and moved back, her bleeding angel wings rippled like water as did her long blood stained white robes, the shadows seemed to hug her and pull her in to them. She was then faded from view like a mirage, Yami looked around himself, the corridor they battled in was not very wide but it was dark and long his eyes narrowed as they searched. She was no where to be seen. Only the blackness around him moved, cowering away from the few and far between braziers, the golden light of the torches provided little aid as their golden embers were swallowed by the darkness before they could provide light. Yami then noticed that there was an inhaling and exhaling noise around him, the shadows breathed as she did, she had moulded herself to them and was now concealed with them totally. Yami needed no other guidance he thrusted the blade deep in to the blackest part, feeling her flinch then watching her reform. She looked down at the new stain on her clothes, just below her heart, her smile was mocking as she looked over Yami "Nearly." She whispered "But not good enough." 

Yami growled and glared at her with eyes that burnt with anger he then growled "You won't be so lucky next time….." 

"Oh I will be." Lahgaz then faded in a swirling lavender mist, her presence gone, Yami cursed as he realised she had fled, no doubt off to help bring the darkened Seto to life as a demon. Yami ran down the corridor as fast as he could, the thought of a demonic Seto chilled his bones, he hoped he wasn't too late……. 

"_Are you ready? One of the darkness?" _

"………Wha?"

"Are you ready? To awaken?" 

"………… Why would you care?"

"Because, your body requires blood now blood to live and blood to grow strong, the little child has brought you strong blood. Very strong blood." 

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am nothing but chaos and darkness. You figure out who I am." 

"…………" 

__

"Ha ha ha…You will know. Soon enough." 

"…… Very well." 

"Now then. Go, awaken from your blackness…"

I hope you are ready Yami. The familiar voice was back after a while in Yami's mind. 

[I thought you'd all but run off.] Yami muttered in to his mind to the mysterious voice that both annoyed and helped him and Seto through out the journey.

…… Humph. Just listen. I don't much like helping you but…. Sometimes these things must be done. Anyway. Be prepared for Seth favours this one and has brought him his evil back from long ago. More riddles from the voice.

[So…. This is some kind of ancient Evil, which belonged to Sette?] Yami whispered.

Yes… In it's way, you should try to remember it, before you fight it. After all he's not here to help you this time….. The voice then vanished, leaving another part of Yami confused and somewhat bothered.

[………. Not here to help me this time? So… this is an evil… I've encountered before?] Yami closed his eyes and tried to think back, his mind seemed to be remembering something, hazy but something. 

__

"Pharaoh…… Pharaoh." A voice softly whispered to the dozing Pharaoh.

Pharaoh Nahkat sat up and looked around, half awake half-asleep "Who is here?" he called in to the murmuring shadows.

"I am here. Do you not recognise this voice Pharaoh?" The voice was soft, almost cooing, its words were spoken like black silk. 

Nahkat frowned and muttered "…You are not Sette so stop pretending. Now who ARE you?" He looked for a source of the voice and noticed a patch of shadows near his bed, which seemed to breathe.

A soft breeze blew around the young pharaoh, caressing him gently, Nahkat then realised it was actually a hand, as cold as jade and as black as twilight he jerked his head back "Pharaoh I am Sette. Do not mistake that. I am his darkness, the locked up side of him, the darkness that has now been released." The whisper seemed to have a strange deep echo behind it, like it were older than Sette.

Nahkat looked up and noticed that a pair of cobalt blue eyes now looked down on him in the shadows "…Then why do you visit me?" 

"Simple. I need to grow strong again. I need blood to be strong. Darkness needs to be sustained. Your blood is strong. Plus with your death his body will be easy to take over again…" There was a low chuckle as the hand, now hooked like a claw, trailed down his neck in a deep chilling drag, fingernails like ice ran down his warm skin chilling him. 

"…Get away from me darkness." Nahkat moved back, away from the shadows, but they only swept forward now on the bed. Nahkat could see that these shadows were in the shape of a man, that looked a lot like Sette but also different, stronger built, with bluer eyes an impossible un-natural blue. Its touch was colder its words harsher and mocking. Cold lips, lips like metal, pressed to Nahkat's warm neck and made a dark, animal like, purr. Nahkat shivered at the coldness and found that he was now unable to move from the grip of the shade.

"Stop struggling." The shadow softly hissed as it held Nahkat in its grip and opened its mouth.

"NAHKAT!" Cried a voice from the door and then Sette was next to him, holding the shadow with his cold glare "You! Why are you here?!" His voice was venomously cold.

"Ha ha haa. Silly little Sette, did you think I wouldn't come back?" The shade sneered to his living counterpart.

Sette clenched his fist then held up a hand, murmuring a few soft words of sealing he banished the shadow, seeing as the shade had not had time to feed it was still weak to his magic's. Sette then looked down on his Pharaoh love "Are you okay Nahkat?" He tipped Nahkat's face up and looked in to the crimson pools.

"I-I'm fine Sette……" Nahkat wanted to confront Sette about the shade but wondered if Sette would really want to talk about it.

As though knowing these thoughts Sette whispered "Yes… that was a part of me. A part that formed thanks to the Dark Games. But… I managed to seal it again. Worry not over it any longer Nahkat." This satisfied the Pharaoh and he nodded, settling in to the embrace of Sette, comfortable in the warmth…

Yami blinked as his vision returned he then sighed [So…… This is the darkness of then? No doubt he will be very hungry when he awakens, I only hope he has not yet fed or else he might be harder to stop…] Yami then continued to run forwards, as a shadow began to rise…….

****

End of Chapter 23

:) Mwaahahahahahahaaa! Can we feel my evil cliff-hanger-ness? I think we cannnn! *Smirk* Well folks I want more of them lovely reviews before I reveal what happens, will the dark side of Sette (Now currently taking home in Seto's body) get Yami, before Yami gets Lahgaz? OR will Yami be able to save the one he loves (But has yet to tell he loves)? 

Well the suspense is ummm.. man… it's just suspense!

Seto: ~.~;;; You I hate, why do you make me do these things?

YYC: Ummm…. For Drama?

Yami: . WHY THE HELL AM I ON THE RECCIVING END? WHAT DID I DO? Except exist and look pretty?

YYC: ~.~;;;;

Yugi: Heeeellooooo?

Y. Bakura: @.@ SOMEONE MAKE YUGI STOP WHINNINGGGG! WHERE IS THE OFF BUTTTTOOONNNNN!?

YYC: Mwaaahhahahahahaaa! There is no off button now suffer Albinooo!

Y. Bakura: ~.~;;;;

Ciao! ^_^

--YYC-- "Man…. There is suspense every where. It's so suspense-full that it's got more suspense than a pair of suspenders" (Did we notice I managed to fit suspense in this quote a little too much?) ^-^ 


	24. Chapter 24

****

Sands of Time and Shadows of Old

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT mine, I YYC never claimed to own it nor do I pretend to own it, all I own is my Muse Ji Ji-Chan's life and soul oh and my drawing of a serpent called Serpentira! That's all! Suing me for the rights to Ji Ji-Chan and my drawing are worthless! 

Also the song in this chapter doesn't belong to me, it's just perfect for this chapter and what is going to happen!!

As ever the names Sette and Nahkat do belong to me, I give full permission for them, just credit me and make sure you do credit me! After all I wrote this long fiction about these two (or scraps of it is about them) it's only fair to credit me! ^_^

*Note: Visit my website too! ^-^ I actually have pictures on it, soon I'll be doing illustrations for this and my NEW FIC called Twisted Engine! So check both the site and the new fic out!*

Seto: @.@ Aaaaahhhh!!! Help me!!!

Wow! O.o;; It's be SO LONG since I touched this fiction! But here it is! A **BRAND NEW CHAPTER **for the brand new year!! ^-^ Woohoo!! Now Seto is trapped in all that is shadowy and Yami knows this! What is going to happen to the duelling rivals? Will they be battling each other again but on darker terms? Or will their "love" prevail? Read to know….

****

REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! 

On to the Ficcie!!!!!

***************************************************************************

The chains were distorting like they couldn't hold their form, or the power within, at first like wisps of mist like black air they swirled and danced, then they turned back hard as ice, swirling back in to shadowy mist then back to tough ice… Lahgaz looked at them, she had never seen powers that could not be contained by a spell as strong as _Shadow Spell_ the chains of blackness were meant to be able to hold anything, but they wilted like a dying rose under the sheer force within. Whispers began to rise from the flickering mass of chains; the whispers were wild, strange, like echoing hisses they made no sense, total nonsense Lahgaz listened as she watched. The chains had begun to melt and drip down toward the floor in a thick puddle with bright electric cobalt colours swirling within the black mass, specked with violet inside like veins.

Finally the chains couldn't take the pressure, and with what sounded like a groan they–the few chains that hadn't turned to liquid– shattered glass like as the clattered to the floor loudly. Hundreds of links falling like rain around the altar like structure that the shadow form had laid on. Lahgaz looked up in awe at what pure darkness looked like. It was sculptured and graceful, elegant cheekbones, defined like sharp graceful works of art. Eyes of unearthly cobalt looked at the small child-demon, they burned like the most electric blue flames, the glowed in the darkness that surrounded the trim figure. The chin was sharp, but not pointed, like some perfect roman carving accented and adding form to the face. The forehead was hidden beneath a fringe of auburn and chocolate brown hair; a fringe that spilt like a waterfall in to his eyes, hanging messily about those eyes that glowed. His full lips, stiff upper and full lower, curled in to a dark smirk. A smirk that seemed to put all of the fair beauty of the night in to frightening realism. This was _REAL_ the night had a smirk and a mind of its own. Lahgaz held her own curious apprehension down; it was dangerous to let one so dark see fear. But yet, it was too late, like a wolf he could smell it and like a hawk he had seen it, however he kept his smile and slowly approached the young girl. He didn't _seem_ threatening. She looked up; he was tall, very tall and very dark like a shadow wrapped in skin. "….Seth?" she finally whispered.

"No." stated a voice like a vortex, deep, swirling and full of mystery "I am not Seth."

Eyes of bright amber were wide now, this was NOT Seth? She was in trouble now. Her blonde hair suddenly began to hurt, she realised that the darkness above her had her by the hair she whimpered her small 8-year old hands reaching up to claw frantically. Laughter dark and slick surrounded her, his laughter, the laugh of evil she closed her eyes tightly trying to will magics forth to protect her from him. But nothing came to her. Nothing rose and nothing struck him away, she gasped, he bent down, his cheek close to her ear, he whispered mocking and purring in her ear "Fool. Did you think that your pitiful 3rd class demon powers were enough for me? Heh. Really. I'm pure shadows. Pure evil. Do you really think you are worth anything in the face of my darkness?" He laughed again, louder this time.

The demoness found herself cringing, his grip was vice like and it hurt so much she was sure her shoulder blade would cave in. she whimpered out softly "Who…who…are you?" 

"Don't you know?" he hissed in to her ear

"No" she meekly replied, suddenly fearing for her somewhat 'life'-like state. 

"I am known as Sekai. The Darkness of the High Priest. The Darkness of this Seto Kaiba mortal and the Darkness that will now bring about your end!" 

Lahgaz gasped, eyes wide, she struggled more and then yelled out "NO!" she pulled away and began to run from the dark room, away from the altar, away from the laughing shadow-man. 

Sekai rose a single elegant eyebrow, hidden amongst the fringe of hazel hair, he then dug a hand in to his unfamiliar pocket, a new idea to him _pockets_ but a useful one. He then took out a deck, looking at familiar cards. He sneered, a grin curling on his lips, he drew a single card and looked at it he then laughed. He was unlike any other being of the dark he did not have the limits that the _Seven Daemons_, as they were known, had. He was without blemish, he could summon forth the powerful monsters from their cards without using runespells or using that as his one and only power. He had many powers and he intended to use them all. He crouched and set the card down on to the floor, the hard marble flooring. The card made a rattling noise, similar to chains, metallic and loud then out of the card stepped a creature, covered in chains, bound back. Sekai smirked and whispered in its ear "Bring me the Pharaoh and I shall set you free." 

The creature roared, a mouth full of crooked yellowing teeth opening to let out the shriek, the beast then settled down on to its four twisted limbs and ran out of the room, chains clanking and trailing behind it. It ran in a disjointed way, it's legs and arms seeming to fall lose from the socket then snap back in to place. Claws, long and over-grown, scraped at the floor the sound made the walls echo with the high pitched _schreeeeech_ of nail on stone. 

Yami looked up; he could hear it, a wail drowning out the sound of water, the sound of his own footsteps he looked dead ahead. The shadows in front of him seemed to sway a little and ripple. Then he could see it a pair of deep red eyes, a sickly black-red, watching him closely he narrowed his eyes to look at it "Show yourself." He softly commanded. He already sensed the worst of Seto but shook away that instant, natural dread. He couldn't lose faith in Seto. Seto was fine. He had to be fine. 

The beast immersed from the blackness, a mass of rippling darkness with accented arms, legs and fangs. It smelt of foul and putrid stench of rotting skin, of dried blood and rusty shackles. All in one, Yami felt bile rise but he quashed it down, what kind of thing was this? He looked as the beast liquidly prowled forward, limbs seeming to flow together like water collecting back up after being spilt. It was as if the beast was made of the waters of the shadows, nothingness a blank empty space given eyes, a mouth and claws. 

Suddenly in a flicker the beast lunged, ramming deeply in to Yami's chest and knocking him back several feet. Yami's body skid along the floor he felt his arm burning from the friction of stone rubbing to his skin. He rose up and looked at the beast, solid? But it looked so unreal. What _was_ this thing?

But. Before his question was answered he found that the thing was behind him and it had bit in to his shoulder. Yami howled out in pain as his limbs began to grow heavy and soon his neck felt numb, his eyes were drooping and he was sinking on to his knees.

The beast had a sort of sleeping effect in its bite, his mind swam and finally he passed out before the beast. The creature stooped down and carefully slid the slumbering pharaoh on to his back. Then the liquid beast slunk off to where the one who summoned him waited for the Pharaoh. 

Sekai had amused himself with the trivialities of being alive again, breathing, moving his limbs, looking around, and smelling things and soon he would taste things too. He remembered the young Pharaoh's blood. The 'priest' wasn't here to save the Pharaoh so that little boy would soon belong to him. He licked his lips eagerly, he loved pain and destruction, yes, but he was an aristocrat at heart and having the 'finer' things was one of his passions. 

The familiar scrape of claws and chains on the floor filled the air and he looked up with a dark smile, his pet had returned to him "I see you bring me the Pharaoh." The beast nodded, letting the sleeping Yami fall to the floor. The tall sleek shadow rose up and stalked over to the slender sleeping Pharaoh, he crouched down to brush some of the blonde bangs from his face "Mmm. I forgot quite how lovely he is." The dark one laughed and picked the boy up. 

He moved silently over to a bed and laid the body down on it "Just like old times, young Nahkat. But this time I shall not fail."

"Are you sure?" The shadow twirled to look toward the voice. 

Meanwhile

"Heh heh heh heh heh Perfect." Bakura mused "I won't even need to worry about the Pharaoh being a threat, soon he'll be a slave to that dark incarnation of Seto Kaiba. Ironic the owner of the Blue Eyes should have a blackness like that in his heart…." 

Yugi whimpered but he couldn't lose faith in his Yami "You'll see! … Yami will come! He always does to save me!" 

Bakura snorted "Sure. I bet he does." The tall teen walked to a globe, held by three ornate dragon sculptures like a crystal ball "I'm sure your Yami is oh so loyal like a dog." 

Yugi sniffled "That's not true… Yami just.. loves me.." 

"Feh. Loves you. You think the 'Darkness' can love?" Bakura sneered, looking at the vision of the Dark Seto. "Did you think for any second that we Yami's 'love'?"

Yugi looked away "Maybe not all Yami's do. But I know my Yami loves me. He tells me." 

"Words are empty." Murmured Bakura, slowly. 

Yugi looked away "Bakura. What makes you so bitter? What makes you do this to Yami?!" 

Bakura sneered "It is not your problem midget. Just be silent." 

Yugi felt a little braver, like Yami were with him in heart he had the courage to speak up a little more "Bakura. Can't you see it? You're losing…. You've lost Naziruth, Tirwaz, Lahgaz and Gebora…. You will lose more and more…" 

There was a loud sound, a sudden and sharp noise echoed through the halls and Yugi fell back clutching his cheek, he gasped, the red welt stung and burnt on his cheek, he whimpered softly as Bakura looked down with a smirk "You look better all helpless and SILENT. Don't ever talk back to me. You're a prisoner here, no… more like a slave! So speak only when spoken to." 

Yugi whispered a small "sorry." And nodded, understanding that there was no way to show Bakura the error of what he was going to do. He sighed and curled up with a small sniffle he was thinking of Yami hoping his Yami was okay. Yugi tightly shut his eyes to stop the tears he then whispered "Yami…. Please be okay." 

"Hmph." Sneered Sekai as he looked to the casually leaning shadow at the entrance to his self-proclaimed lair "Who dares to trespass?"

The shadow shifted, walking in to the slight light from the moon above, which made a perfect silver circle in the middle of the room. The figure was tall, slender, draped in thick robes so his face was obscured "I am one who will protect the Pharaoh always."

"Y-You… cannot be?" 

The cloak was gripped tightly by a pale hand, then torn off to reveal a man in armour his hair was light lavender, his eyes were a crystal-topaz blue and his lips were curled in a stern look of disapproval. In one hand he held a staff of jade-green with a shimmering gem in the top. His other hand was tightly clenched in to a fist "I will not allow you to hurt my master. I swore to protect and serve him forever. I will not go back on a promise I made to him." The voice was arch, wise –filled with ancient lore– Sekai knew that voice from long ago. He remembered it from when he had been living in the body of the priest and had heard the voices of the outside world, seen what mortals saw through their eyes.

Sekai hissed out barely above a snakes hiss "Mahado!" 

There was a small smile "In this time I am not known by my name. In this time you may call me Black Magician!" 

"And how is it that one whom wound up in a tablet then and a card now is free?" 

"My soul… it is not bound to the card, my soul is bound to my Pharaoh. He is my Pharaoh and I swore to protect and serve him. If he is in danger because of you, I promised Sette that I would watch over him! YOU will not take our Pharaoh in to your black heart and consume him. I won't allow it!" Mahado rose his staff "If you want him. Then defeat me." 

Sekai blinked, he looked emotionless eyes of once thoughtful sapphire were now dimmed by the darkness in his heart then he laughed, a laugh that echoed, like fragments of a shattered mirror as they collide with the floor. It was a broken and empty sound. Sekai then sneered and hissed "I control the White God!" his hands were now risen up in a mock gesture "What does a liddle magician man in ridiculous armour have? I don't think my Dragons will be amused by your appearance." 

"YOUR dragons?" Mahado murmured, head tilted "If I remember correctly, which I usually do, those dragons were attached to Priest Sette. Not to a low-level shade like you." 

"Low-level? You have much to learn. I'm a lot stronger now. MUCH stronger in fact. I'll cripple you and turn your body to dust. A memory on the sands of Egypt." Sekai lifted his hand and the floor began to ripple. 

The stone below looked like water, an illusion, it began to turn black –a deathly shade with tints of violet– then from it there was a roar, a roar that echoed up and made Mahado tense that was the voice of the White God. A huge claw of silvery-blue roses from the black watery floor, the claw gripped at solid ground then another came and from the muck rose a long elegant head with a long sleek neck then a roar emitted from the mouth, rows of teeth sparkling like diamonds. Blue eyes were narrowed then wide-spanned wings and a rounded body, back claws and finally a long and impressive tail. Before Mahado stood the White God, roaring and hissing. Sekai brought a hand up to pet it "You see my White God appears before me." 

Mahado's eyes narrowed "White isn't a befitting colour for YOU, one whom is like the filth on the floor of Seth's domain." 

Sekai's eyes glinted with a wicked smirk "His power is worthy of me, a commanding and regal master. This beast is mine and always will be." He looked at the unconscious Pharaoh "He will also be mine. Now. Mahado I can assume you have no last requests? All I want you to do is die and be no more hassle to me. So! BEGONE! White God! Attack now, Destroying White Light!" 

The dragon made a groaning grumble like thunder, a soft whimpering moan that echoed through the room and through the heart of the dark priest. He blinked and glared up at the dragon, shocked to find that the dragon looked right back. Eyes of cobalt met with eyes that were devoid of shimmer the dragon made another crying grumble, it was strange how the dragon looked less amazing and slivery how he looked dimmer and dimmer as though his heart were breaking. Sekai clenched his fist and yelled out "KILL HIM! ATTACK THE MAGICIAN!". But the dragon wouldn't it's eyes were dimming and it's wings were drooping as Sekai looked closer his eyes widened a tear, a small and pure little tear was there in the dragons eye. It took a step away from the dark priest.

Sekai clutched his head and screamed out "NO! I won't go back! Get out of my head!" the dragon continued to gaze at the priest, disappointment in its eyes. Sekai's voice was changing between two, one was deep and compassionate, the voice of the Priest Sette. The other was his own dark twisted voice, full of hate and bitterness the voices exchanged bitter words, one enraged at the darkness the other bitterly clinging to its own existence. 

Mahado watched then it dawned on him and he whispered "This is the Dark Priest's last 

rebirth before Seth punishes him for failure…. This is his last chance!" 

"**I won't go back!**" 

"_You must vile one. Be gone from this world. You cause nothing but unwanted pain._"

"**Be silent! I deserve to live! I will not go back, never, you shall not force me!**"

"_Then. The White God shall._"

"**Wh-What?!**"

"_The White God shall send you to hell! Back to the arms of your God! The Dark God Seth! Prince of Chaos!_"

"**N-No! Don't!**"

Sekai was staring up at the dragon who now roared with all the force of an explosion, wings swooped back behind it, claws clenched and mouth open wide, a ball of sparkling lightning was swirling in it's mouth. Blue, white and silver was all coming together, filling the room with light, the eyes of Sekai were wide with terror of being sent back he was moving back, trying to find a way to escape. He could hear the Priest Sette in his mind "_Now faithful White God! Attack! Destroying White Light!!!_" the orb was released and it struck with tremendous force, a powerful wind whipped up around them, the priests screams were loud and filled with agony as the light consumed him. His shadows were melting off the body like water, tickling down thick as tar and blacker than the void of space. 

Finally the mists and screams faded and stood in a puddle of thick black goo was Seto, his eyes were drooping from the pain coursing through his veins and the weakness as his body tried to cope with the sudden drag back in to the light. The Blue Eyes padded to him and nuzzled him, pushing him to the bed to lay next to the unconscious Yami. Seto gazed up at his faithful dragon "…..Blue… Eyes…" he whispered, a shaky hand moving to pet the dragon. The dragon purred happily, nuzzling to Seto's hand then it faded to allow Seto's mind the clarity to focus, it was hard to up keep such a dragon. Seto felt a rush to his mind, his head fell against the bed as he slipped in to unconsciousness. 

Mahado strode over to the bed, looking at the two that lay side by side unconscious, he smiled a little "Young master. You have found your soul-mate from then. I have always kept your secret and I shall continue to. I will always be watching. I fear there are more challenges and pain ahead but continue on your road and you will know happiness in the end my Pharaoh. You deserve it, your reign as Pharaoh was hard and unfair. This is your rebirth and your chance to be." Mahado faded in a twinkle of violet light, leaving the two to rest, all trace of Sekai was gone and the room was empty except for the two who were sleeping soundly on the bed. 

Bakura was furious about the end of the Dark Priest he ended up abusing his light again, blaming him for the turn of events. When suddenly a voice as cold as ice filled the room "My lord. Leave the Pharaoh and his Priest to me. I will take care of them." 

Bakura looked up "Hmm?"

In to the room stepped Isaz, the Demon of Death and Ice, he smirked a smile like the north wind "Those weaklings we have sent before are the lesser, the Beta pack, if you like of the 7 Demons. Uruzaz, Thurizas and myself are the Alpha. We are the strongest three. I shall kill them both." 

Bakura laughed darkly "Yes… kill them. Make sure the Pharaoh suffers! Bring him agony!" 

Isaz nodded and bowed "It shall be done." He then swept out, his robes swirling and twirling like a blizzard behind him. 

"The game isn't over yet… not by a long shot…" Bakura laughed evil as Isaz stalked toward the place where the two were sleeping soundly……

****

END OF CHAPTER 24!!! (OMG!!)

YES! YES! YES, YES, YES!! (No I'm not doing a Herbal Essence advert). 

But finally! It's done! This chapter is done and done! ^-^ More action eh as the big 3 of the Demons get ready to go and kill our Pharaoh and Priest, Bakura not too happy ne? And Sekai is dead!

Well I'd love to know what you think, I know it's a little short but I promise more is coming, Chapter 25 is ON IT'S WAY! So be sure to have a lookie when it comes!

Thanks to the 1000+ viewers of this fic on my website and huge thanks to reviewers on FF Net! All your reviews and support is really helpful and it does help to make me want to work on this fic! 

For Twisted Engine fans, I promise it's coming v. Soon!

Ciao for now!

~*YYC*~ 


End file.
